


Marinette and the Seven Little Gods

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It's super silly, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, big dysfunctional family, craziness, give Marinette strength, idk if there are miraculouses, it's going to be interesting, kwami interactions, no big plots, probably no superheroes, really super different idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 37,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette been down on her luck, waiting for the day karma would give her something good, something that would make her life better! She wasn't expecting karma to give her a box, a box with seven little gods in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Comes Around Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea not long after I had thought of possible names and personalities for the unknown kwamis. I had thought about waiting for s2 and meeting the kwamis then, but I really wanted to do my take on them, and play around with their interactions before the canon comes.
> 
> So this'll largely be another drabble, no idea on how long. Updates will vary.
> 
> And I would probably not expect any superheroes or big plots. We'll see though, but main focus is interactions on characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by taytei
> 
> http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/151177860011/because-imthepunchlord-has-become-kind-of-like-a

For as long as Marinette could remember, one of the life lessons she was taught was what comes around goes around.

Do ill, misery will haunt the bad doers.

Do good, and happiness will grace the do gooders in the most miraculous ways.

Personally, Marinette liked to think she does good. She always tries too, and does what she thinks is best. She may stumble here and there, but she does what she can. She helps when she can, support those that need it, and has always been generous and kind. And yet... despite her efforts, reality just loved to slap her in the face.

She spent all day yesterday perfecting a batch of cookies to share with the kids at school, in the mere hopes some will open up and be friends with her. And what does she do? She trips, sends those cookies flying into the street where they all got continuously ran over by cars.

Help a depressed man coping with a divorce feed pigeons with day old croissants; gets an evil eye from Officer Raincomprix and wound up adopted by a pigeon named Jacques, the "best friend" of Edgard, according to M Ramier. Would be so bad if Jacques didn't kinda poop everywhere... And steal her food...

Offers to help someone with tutoring, gets left behind and forgotten despite her help and effort.

Just try to be optimistic and she gets gum set on her seat by rich kids...

Marinette was really, starting to wonder about that proverb.

She's been positive. She's been helpful.

Where was her good luck?

Where was her break?

Why does all she get was no friends, a pigeon, and just, the worst luck in her life?

Why does she get that?

She tries, she does good.

She can't get a little break at least?

A friend?

A day of grace and peace?

Sighing loudly, Marinette walked heavily down the steps, listening to the rush of waves rolling in the Seine. Drooping, she flopped heavily on a bench, a tired pout on her lips. She just can't win, can she?

Sometimes she wonders, why does she bother?

Nothing was working out for her.

Nothing was getting better.

Maybe she should just-

Marinette jumped when a box was tossed into her lap, straight out the sky. Blinking wildly at the plain box tossed at her, she sat up, looking towards the street above. She could faintly see one fast moving car speeding away.

Long, long gone.

Frowning, she turned to the box, considering it.

Was this the universe's response to her exhausted wait for good karma?

...A very sucky one by looks of it.

Curious to see what was dropped in her lap, she cracked the lid open, half expecting not to find anything.

She didn't expect the seven wide eyes staring up at her.

Seven wide eyes of little, animal like fairies.

Marinette gaped down at them, her mind circuiting as she stared down at them. W-what was this?! What?!

"Well," a black one voices, green eyes curling in leery amusement at her open mouth gape.

The light green turtle like creature jerks, hissing, "Plagg-"

"Pardon my language," the black cat like creature spoke on, eyes locked on Marientte, "but looks like we're in deep shit."

_"PLAGG!"_

"What?"

"You do not curse!" the little turtle like being scolds, graciously offended.

A bee like being nods in agreement. "That is more of a human thing! And is beeneath us!"

The fox snorts. "I say it's pretty appropriate."

The bee growls. "Of course _you_ would think so, Vixx."

A little red and black being drew near, followed by a butterfly like one. "Are you doing ok?" the red one asked, staring up at Marinette.

"She needs a minute," the butterfly declares.

A blue one closely followed them, offering Marinette a small smile. "Most humans outside Guardians don't take us well, but..."

"Juuno!" the turtle and bee cry.

He just turned to them, a knowing glint in his eye that had the two wincing, sparing a leery glance at the human girl still gaping above.

"You've got to be pulling my fuzz," the bee grumbled, buzzing angrily.

"It would be more of a hit than a miss," the butterfly said, turning to Marinette with a warm smile.

"I'm curious," the fox said, violet eyes gleaming.

"Don't care," Plagg, said.

"I like her," the red and black being said, antennas spinning about happily.

"No!" the turtle stressed, "We made an agreement. We-"

"This agreement got us in a musty, old _box_ ," the bee snaps.

The turtle sighs, "Beea, you are pushing my patience."

"I'm pushing _your_ patience?! This whole _century's_ pushing _mine_!"

Plagg scoffs, "How are you going to make it in the future centuries?"

"Perhaps I'll sting you to oblivion! At least, then, I know it'll be quiet!"

The butterfly pleads, "Please don't!"

The red snaps, "You lot aren't helping!" Turning to Marinette, she says, "I am so sorry about them."

As the bee rounds on the red, buzzing angry words, and the fox comments about how amusing this was, earning a scolding from the blue and green little creatures, and Marinette started to slowly close the box. They didn't notice yet. Maybe she could just leave it, pretend she never saw them. Go on with life.

Only for the sharp eyes of Plagg to lock onto her, very aware of what she was trying to do.

The other six go quiet, turning to stare up at her.

Squeaking in alarm, Marinette slammed the lid closed, shoved the box onto the bench and ran away.

Seven colorful heads peeked out of the lid, staring after her.

Growling softly, the red rounded on Plagg, she scolds, "Good job Plagg! You scared her away!"

"Hey!" Plagg snaps, "I doubt it was only me!"

"Please don't fight," the butterfly pleads, rubbing his head, "all this negativity is giving me a headache..."

Beea grumbles, "This century is giving me a headache."

"Everything gives you a headache," Vixx pipes in unhelpfully. Beea rounded on her, buzzing furiously at Vixx, snarling out her ire. Vixx mocked her, sticking out her tongue as she tossed Beea's words back at her. When the bee angrily charged, Vixx dove away, giggling gleefully as she danced around the bee. The others, except Plagg, quickly jumped in, trying to calm Beea before a real fight broke out.

Near them the turtle sighs tiredly. His shells seems to get heavier every century...


	2. Itty Bitty Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette adopts seven little gods.

Breathing hard, Marinette slumps onto her bed, exhausted and shaken.

That didn't happen.

She didn't come across some talking... things.

That, that was just her imagination carrying her away!

Yes, that was it!

There was no such thing as talking little... whatever they were.

Sighing, she reached for her cat plush, dragging it closer to nuzzle it's head. She enjoyed the softness, letting it take away he dramas of the day. Faintly she could feel something her head, brushing against her hair, but ignored it. One of her pillows must've rolled down and rest on her head.

"Big day, huh?"

Marinette hummed her confirmation. Then jerked up, meeting the laughing violet eyes of the little fox. "Y-you?!" Marinette squawks, pointing at the little grinning fox, "Wh-what are, how?!"

"We followed you," the fox said simply, her fluffy tail wagging about as her violet eyes gleamed with laughter.

Marinette gapes at her. Then warily looks around. She didn't seethe others...

"Why?" she asks nervously. "Wh-why did you-"

The black cat darts in front of her, grinning cheekily as she jumps, and knocks against her wall, sliding down to her bed. "You smell like food," he said bluntly.

Marinette stared at him.

Plagg grinned toothily down at her.

The fox chuckled beside.

"Plagg!" the red being scolds sharply, zipping out into view and giving the black cat a scolding glare.

He shook off her look with a shrug, huffing, "What it's true, Tikki."

The bee zips into view behind him, shoving as she buzzes angrily. "You make us sound like begging strays!"

The fox pops up near her, humming as she lifted up a paw, "Well, technically-"

"Don't you dare finish that," the bee growls, narrowing her blue eyes at the grinning fox.

"Everyone please," the butterfly voices, slowly coming into view, casting Marinette a nervous look. "You're kinda overwhelming her..."

"I had foreseen a _better_ approach than this," the blue voices, glaring at the fox, peacock like tail feathers rattling in his agitation.

"This was more fun," the fox said, tail wagging.

"Not worth it," the turtle scolds as he joins the group, frowning at the fox.

The fox turns to him with a snip, "Everything fun isn't worth it."

"Because it isn't!" the blue proclaimed.

Tikki adds with an annoyed cross of her arms, "And everything _fun_ for _you_ is troublesome for us!"

"Eh," Plagg voices, "I'm not troubled."

"Well I'm not surprised," the bee grouches, rounding on the cat. "You're never troubled."

"I'll have you know I do get troubled the perfect amount."

"Oh really? I find that hard to beelieve."

"Enough!" the turtle cried, waving his arms scoldingly as he glared at the two. "I'm not going to risk a curse breaking out in this room!"

"Hey!" Plagg snapped, rounding on the turtle. "I'm not as childish as Vixx to place a curse in some kid's room."

"Excuse me?!" Vixx, the fox, cried, tail puffed up, ears down, violet eyes narrowed.

"Vixx," the blue pleaded, reaching for her.

"Plagg!" Tikki scolds, "stop starting fights."

"I didn't start anything!" Plagg snapped, pointing to the bee. "Beea did!"

Beea buzzed angrily. "I did not!"

"Everyone, please," the butterfly stresses.

"That is enough! All of you!" the turtle called out strictly.

" _All_ of us?!" Beea snaps, rounding on the turtle.

Before he could respond, Marinette quickly squeaks out, "Excuse me?!"

All little beings paused, turning to down to the wide eyed human that had crawled to the far corner of her bed, away from the squabble. "But, who, w-what, why, how... Answers?!" she dramatically pleaded, waving her hands to them.

All looked a little sheepish, turning to eye each other.

Tikki drew near, chuckling weakly as she rubbed her paws together. "I'm sorry," she offered, "this could've gone better."

"I could've told you that," the blue mutters, earning a shove from the fox.

"I'm so sorry that we've intruded, and scared you, and you saw us arguing... again." She shakes her large head, antennas waving about. "This is _not_ how it should've gone."

Marinette warily asked, "How should it..."

The blue drew near, sharing the awkward smile. "Better introductions, less arguing, and less scaring," he states, reaching down and nervously tugging at the peacock feathers hanging beneath him.

"We'd like your help," the turtle pleads, drawing near and offering the girl a bow. "We've tried forgoing without human help but..."

Beea drew near, head high as she harrumphs, "That got us stuck in a stinky old box for nearly two weeks."

"I'm sorry," Marinette offered awkwardly.

"It was horrendous," Beea bemoaned, rest a black paw on her head.

"It wasn't that bad," the butterfly gently placates.

"Yes it was," Vixx voiced, popping up and leaning on the butterfly's head. "Your wings kept getting smothered."

"Oh Nooroo," Tikki gently chides, turning to the butterfly, "you should've said something!"

The blue gapes at her. "I've been saying for days that you've lot been stomping on my feathers!"

"I've been hearing it for days," Beea grumbled.

"Well my feathers got to look good!" the blue argues.

Vixx slips close to the blue, slinging a dark paw around the pouting being's shoulders. "Feathers don't look good when they're all stomped on!" The blue nods in agreement.

"No one cares," Beea stated.

"You lot," the turtle sighs.

Plagg draws near the frowning human, causing her to jump in slight surprise. "Can we have some food?" he asks, "It shouldn't take this long to get it."

"Plagg!" Tikki scolds, "You can't just come up to someone demanding food!"

Plagg shrugged. "It's what we were going to do anyway."

Before another argument could break out, Marinette asks, "W-what do you guys li-like?"

Plagg beamed. "A whole platter of cheese for us al-"

He was shoved down by a furious Beea. "I am not eating cheese! That'll get in my fuzz and make it all gross!"

"Plus it tastes gross," Tikki said, grimacing.

"I don't mind it!" Vixx pipes up.

Sighing, the turtle drew near her again and requested, "All bugs will need something with sugar, the sweeter the better. Vixx can eat pretty much anything, I prefer fruits or vegetables. And Plagg of course prefers cheese but mushrooms work too."

"No!" Plagg cried, "They don't have any flavor!"

The turtle bowed to her. "If you please."

"Y-yeah," Marinette agreed shakily, "sure, I, I can do that... just uh, ah gi-give me a minute."

The turtle smiles, pleased. "Of course." He bows again and draws away, letting the human up. Marinette slowly crawled towards her stairwell, trying ignore all the eager and curious eyes locked on her. They watched her till she disappeared down the trapdoor.

Tikki smiles. "She seems to be taking this well!"

A loud thud was heard below, followed by a squeak of pain. Almost everyone gave a slight wince.

Vixx snickered. "Evidently not."

Humming, Plagg settles on top of the cat plush's head, eagerly awaiting his cheese. The others slowly joined him, settling on the large head and waiting anxiously for their meal.

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe she was doing this.

She held one of their biggest platters in hand, piling it with cookies, fruits, and cheese for the... things in her room.

She should be freaking out. She should call her parents. Maybe the cops.

But she wasn't.

She was feeding them.

_She was feeding them._

That's it. She had to be crazy. Absolutely crazy.

When the platter was heavy in her hand, and looked like it would be enough, hopefully, she turned and carefully made her way back to her room, mindful not to trip and send all the food scattered onto stairwell and the floor.

Coming into her room and finding it empty, she nervously calls out, "U-um?"

Seven colorful heads pop into view from her loft.

With eager gasps they all dove down towards the platter, startling Marinette enough that she almost toppled back down the stairwell. Only to quickly straighten herself, watching in surprise as the little beings attacked the platter, inhaling all the food she got.

"Oh, you're all, uh, hungry," she notes, blinking in surprise.

With a mouth full of cookie, Vixx utters, "It been neawly two eeks since we had food!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Beea scolds.

"Wow, ok," Marinette said, glancing to her desk. "I'm gonna, uh, set you all there..." she carefully made her way over, setting the plate on the desk and slowly backing away, watching the colorful beings in surprise.

This was weird.

This was really weird.

Why was she willingly feeding them?

Popping a cookie into her mouth with a big hum, Tikki turned to her, blue eyes gleaming warmly. She floated up and drew near the human, voicing, "I suppose introductions are in order!"

Marinette smiles awkwardly, "Yes please... and answers?"

"Of course!" the blue cried out, drawing near as well, holding a few blueberries close to him. "Of course! That's been long overdue!"

"We're kwamis!" Tikki offered.

"Kwamis," Marinette repeats.

"Or you can refer to us as little gods," Plagg voices, think sinks his teeth into a lump of cheese.

The blue nods and states, "We were made a long time ago to help and protect humanity."

Nooroo adds, "We're one of the few that have worked the closest with humanity."

"We actually need humans to do our tasks," Vixx pipes in.

"Not largely," Beea states.

"Oh please," Plagg huffs, "you couldn't last nearly two weeks without a Guardian."

"You made it difficult!" Beea buzzed.

"Don't start!" the turtle called sharply. Tikki and the blue echoed him with slight rolls of their eyes, while Nooroo frowned.

"Guardian?" Marinette asks.

"A human caretaker," Nooroo offers with a smile. "And partner."

"In the old days," the blue voiced, "we used to have one individually for us all. They fed us, sheltered us, and in turn, we granted them our power, and together we did our respective jobs." Setting a paw on his chest, the blue bows to her. "I am Juuno, the Peacock. I am the healer and adviser. My Guardian and I have advised kings, ruled together as kings, and healed and helped many."

"Fat lotta good it does now!" Vixx pipes out, coming up behind Juuno and laying over his head, ignoring his flustered squeak of, "Vixx my crest!". With a sad smile, Vixx states, "Now a days, we only have one Guardian to care for us. Don't really do much of what we used too."

Marinette frowns. "What happened?" she asked.

"War," Beea stated.

"Stupid, selfish humans," Plagg adds.

"We've been abused a few times by what we considered to be trusted Guardians," Tikki explained, antennas drooping, "so one trusted Guardian cares for us all now, one we've all considered."

"Where's your Guardian?" Marinette asked.

"It's Wayzz's fault," Vixx declared, making the turtle tense.

"Vixx!" Juuno scolds.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Nooroo adds.

"Well," Beea voices, "she's not wrong."

"Beea," Tikki warns.

"Um," Marinette tried, looking among them.

Sighing, Wayzz floats near, clutching a strawberry to his chest. "Our... previous Guardian is a nice man, a man whose living past his time. I, I was considering that maybe it was best that he spent the last of his years not worrying about us."

Nooroo flew to him, giving him a hug.

"We didn't leave him willingly," Tikki puts out quickly, "we _were_ considering it."

"I wasn't going to leave him," Plagg put out, echoed by Beea.

"But we wound up separated from him," Juuno said.

"So that nearly two weeks was us partly trying to make it on our own," Tikki said.

Beea finishes, "And partly trying to get back home."

"Or finding a new home," Vixx said.

"Huh," Marinette utters.

"Will you please shelter us human?" Nooroo pleads.

"You don't have to be our Guardian," Wayzz stresses.

"Just until we find ourselves a new one," Juuno adds. "Or find our previous one."

"We won't be any trouble," Tikki adds.

Vixx snorts, drawing near to rub against Marinette's cheek, sending her a wink, "We'll be some trouble."

"Vixx! You're going to ruin our chances!" Beea scolds.

"I, I don't," Marinette stutters, watching them all stare at her with big sad eyes. To add to the situation, and angry thunder clap bellows out, making them all wince. Marinette bites the end of her nail, stressing slightly. She couldn't send them out into the rain... and they had been near starving, and... She sighs and caves, "I, I suppose... jus-just till you get a new Guardian!"

Vixx darts to her, wrapping around Marinette's neck and rubbing against her affectionately, bumping her head against her jaw.

With a relieved giggle, Tikki darts forward, rubbing against Marinette's cheek, quickly followed by the rest, though Wayzz simply rested a paw on her arm instead of cuddling her cheek.

Beea floats up, clasping her black paws together and bows to the human. "Caring for us, know that we too shall care for you." Then lightly bumps her head against Marinette's forehead.

Marinette smiled awkwardly in turn, cheeks a little pink from the thankful affection.

That just left Plagg, still downing cheese on the half eat food platter. "Plagg!" Tikki called, "get over here and thank her!"

He pauses, eyeing them and shrugged. "Yeah, good job kid. Happy to be in your care and all that."

_"PLAGG!"_


	3. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to look good.

Marinette was determined to not regret her choice in letting the little gods stay with her.

But right now, they were making it hard.

"Juuno. You _will_ move else I'll sting you."

"I'm not afraid of your sting Beea! I've gone through worse! Plus, I was here first!"

"Juuno I swear, you've been hogging this _all_ morning!"

"It takes time getting these feathers glistening, and spread just right! They have to be perfect!"

"My fuzz has to be perfect!"

"Guys," Marinette stresses, whipping around and gliding to the center of the room, glaring at the bee and peacock kwami, both pausing to stare at her. Marinette points to her desk, scowling. "I'm doing homework. I need some quiet."

Beea buzzes. "It would be, if Juuno would _move_."

Juuno gave an angry honk. "I'm not done!"

Wayzz tries to ease from the chaise, "Juuno, you have had the mirror since this dawn."

"Yeah!" Vixx pipes up from the loft. "Plus, I want to look pretty too!"

"Oh no," Beea said, waving her arms in an 'x' motion. "You are not getting in this Vixx."

"What, I'm a pretty god too!" the fox argues, dropping down and joining the two, trying to push them away while staring sassily at her reflection.

"You don't really care!" Juuno stresses, pushing back against the fox.

Buzzing angrily as she was shove about, Beea cried, "My stinger is ready!"

"Enough!" Marinette cries, scooting around to her vanity, frowning at the three tiny gods and the decent sized mirror before them. "You guys can easily share this," she said, exaggerated.

Juuno gives Marinette an odd look.

Beea shook her head, and crossed her arms. "Absolutely not."

Vixx just snickers at her. "Sharing, haha."

Marinette gapes at them, then huffs. "Ok then," Marinette mutters, starting to pull out drawers, much to the curiosity of the kwamis. "If you guys need another mirror that badly... here, how about this one?" she asks, holding up a hand held mirror.

Juuno, Beea, and Vixx stare at it.

Wayzz and Tikki sigh from where they sat on the chaise. Plagg just grumbled and floated up to the loft, disappearing into the sheets and trying to fall back asleep.

Beea narrows her eyes, lightly glaring at Marinette. "It's small," she said.

"But it'll be your own mirror!" Marinette tries to tempt.

"It's really small..." Juuno repeats with a wince, frowning at the mirror in slight offense.

"I'll take it!" Vixx cried, reaching for the mirror.

"NO!" almost every kwami in the room shouted.

"You'll break it on purpose!" Juuno declares.

Vixx huffs, "No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah-"

"Since you're going to be beezy with that," Beea cuts, shoving Juuno and Vixx away, "I'll make use of this."

"I'm not done!" Juuno squawks, trying to force his way back into the center of the mirror.

"I want to look at myself too!" Vixx cried, joining the pushing.

Marinette stared at the three, eye twitching.

Nooroo floats closer, softly clearing his throat to catch the human's attention. "I'll have the mirror," he said softly, with a shy smile.

"Here you go sweetie," Marinette cooes, setting the mirror safely away from the three fighting gods. With a thankful smile, Nooroo floats after it, taking the chance to admire his wings.

Rolling back to the fight, Marinette crosses her arms, glaring at the three.

They pause, peering back at their caretaker.

"Juuno," Marinette calls, "you're time is up."

"But-"

"Your feathers look fine! And you've had it all morning."

Beea gives him a hard shove, sending the squawking peacock and yipping fox away. "Hah! See? My turn!" Then turns to the mirror, pleased as she started to work on her fuzz, making sure it was all nice and fluffy.

"And Vixx," Marinette continues, "will wait till after Beea is done."

Vixx giggles, floating up to the human and providing a little wave to her decision. "Oh no need to worry about little ol me. I already know I'm gorgeous." She dove up to the loft, and pounced on Plagg, earning an angry yowl from the cat.

Marinette sighs and returns to her desk, trying to ignore the giggling fox and the angry hisses of the cat as she tried to do her work.

She was relieved that Tikki and Wayzz at least went up, trying to shush the two; Juuno went to the chaise lounge to brood at the window. Closest to peace as she was, Marinette proceeds to try and finish her work.


	4. Morning Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go fast, especially when late.

Marinette hums, stretching out on her bed.

In her sleepiness, she was faintly aware of the kwamis. Wayzz was under her pillow, leaning against her hand. There was someone with fur up against the back of her neck. By the twitch of long whiskers, she believes it to be Plagg. Vixx had to be under the covers, curled up tight against her bare stomach. There was two laying in her hand, kitten soft fuzz and thin wings... Beea and Nooroo. She thinks Tikki was snuggled up on her neck, and Juuno leaning against her head.

A sleepy smile blooms over her lips as she nuzzles her pillow.

She was comfy.

This was nice.

She'd be fine with sleeping the morning away.

Only... felt like there was something... off... but what...

"Marinette!" her Maman called from below.

She let out a loud hum in answer.

"Are you still sleeping?"

Another loud hum. Marinette pulled her pillow closer, trying to go back to the realm of sleep.

The trapdoor squeaked as it opened. "Sweetie," her mother lightly calls, "you're going to be late for school."

"Uuuh," Marinette answered.

That was it.

School.

That was the thing.

Uh. It had to be a thing...

...Wait...

Marinette's eyes snapped open. " _SHIT!"_

Sabine shakes her head, descending down. "No cursing in the morning Sweetie."

Ignoring her, Marinette jerked up, sending a few little gods flying, and scrambled down to check the time. "I have seven minutes!" she whispered-screamed. _Shiiiiiiiit._

Scrambling, she hurriedly dressed, did her hair in signature twin pigtails, took the stairs down two at a time for breakfast. She came back in a minute, quickly setting a plate of cookies, cheese, and fruit down for the kwamis, and with a quick call of, "I gotta go! Love you guys! Bye!" Marinette disappeared downstairs, leaving the dozing gods alone in bed.

Juuno was the first to rise, humming a tune as he stretched, peacock tail spreading slightly beneath him. Dropping with a slight slump, he lazily floated down to admire himself in the mirror, twisting about slowly as he looked over his morning appearance.

Tikki was the second to wake, floating down with a big yawn. "Morning Juun," she greeted sleepily.

Juuno hums.

Dropping down, Tikki plucks up a cookie, starting to nibble away.

With a loud grumble, Beea drops down beside the ladybug, her fuzz messy and all over the place. A sleepy Nooroo trailed after her, picking up a macaroon.

"Good morning," Tikki greeted.

Beea hums, taking a large bite of a cookie while Nooroo nibbles on his.

Juuno observes, "You two are up early."

Beea grumbles, "It's hard to sleep when you're tossed half way across the room."

Tikki chuckles. "She did warn us that school was starting today. We had to be aware of this possibility. Especially when sleeping in her hand."

Beea huffs, "Well sorry if I like to feel important when sleeping."

"And safe," Nooroo adds.

Turning to the mirror, Tikki calls, "Juuno, come have breakfast."

"Gotta look good first," Juuno said.

"No ye don't," Vixx bid, floating down and flopping on the desk. Stretching with a yawn, she pointed to Beea and said, "Look at Beea."

Beea pauses, turning angry blue eyes to the fox. "What did you mean by that, Vixx?"

"Vixx," Juuno puts out tiredly, "it's too early in the morning for this."

"You're up early," Tikki notes.

"I was bounced," Vixx said, grabbing some cheese.

Nooroo pipes up, "Plagg's not going to like you having some cheese."

Vixx huffs. "He's not here eating it."

Tikki pauses, eyeing the pile of stinky cheese.

Cheese Plagg wasn't eating.

Cheese Plagg would always wake up early for. Frowning, she turned up towards the loft. "Plagg?" she calls. "There's cheese."

Nothing.

No grumble at all.

The other kwami turn their eyes up to it curiously.

"I'll eat it all!" Vixx calls.

Still nothing.

Frowning, Tikki floated up, looking over the bag. "Plagg?" she calls, lifting up the covers and looking under them. Still no Plagg.

"Honestly," Beea huffs, coming after Tikki. "He's probably under the pillow." Lifting it up, she and Tikki peer down to see a tired Wayzz glaring up at them.

Still no Plagg.

"Plagg?!" Tikki calls in alarm.

Juuno and Nooroo float up, stiffening when they just saw the waking turtle god. And no black cat in sight.

Plagg wasn't in the room.

He wasn't here at all... which, which meant...

"That sly cat!" Vixx exploded, thumping her tail in agitation. "I should've thought of sneaking into her school first!"

_"VIXX!"_


	5. Adrien picks up Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She accidentally brought a god to school.

Marinette would like to both congratulate and smack herself.

The good news, she was clever enough to set her clock ten minutes earlier.

The bad news was that it costed her a lost of stress, and in the rush, could not look as good as she wanted to. She was actually rather sloppy today. In the reflection of her phone, she could see that her pigtails were sloppy, her hair a mess in general, her shirt was inside out, and she was hungry from skipping breakfast to get here.

She sighed, unsurprised.

Just another day in the week.

The perk was that she'd have company during lunch.

Slipping her cell into her purse, Marinette stretched, humming as she arced back. Only to give a start when she felt her hair shift. Like something was wiggling in the strands. Which surprised her enough to trip on the last step, sending her flat to the ground.

And sending something small and black toppling onto the concrete, smacking into an orange sneaker.

Marinette tensed when she met Plagg's bored, tired gaze.

 _Chloe's_ friend gave a start, peeking down to see what nudged his foot, eyes locking onto the little black cat god.

Shit.

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise at the little black cat that peered back at him. With a big smile, Adrien greets, "Hi little guy!" He doesn't hesitate in picking up the little cat, holding him up in curious wonder. "You're so small," he notes, cupping the cat in his hands as he looked him over. "Are you some mutant kitten?"

The cat looked very offended, and for some reason, Adrien felt like he should apologize for some reason...?

A voice cleared near him and Adrien jumped. Slowly, he turned to see Marinette frowning at him.

"H-hi!" he stutters, jolting a little.

The cat seems to give him an odd look.

"Hi," she returns dully, a slight grimace on her lips.

"D-did you see this tiny kitten?" Adrien asked, presenting the cat to Marinette.

Plagg let out a bored "meow".

"Yes," Marinette said, "he's mine."

Adrien blinks in surprise. "Your's?"

"Yes mine," she said, holding out her hand. The cat eagerly jumped into her palm, and Marientte quickly drew Plagg close, consciously hiding him from view of the other students. Thankfully they were all occupied. At Adrien's skeptical stare, Marinette hastily elaborates, "Found him on the way here, he looked uh, lonely and sad, and..."

"He needed a home?" Adrien offers with a slight slump, gazing at the cat with empathy.

Plagg shoots Msrinette a 'seriously' look.

"Yes," Marinette said, bringing Plagg to her purse, letting the cat hop in.

"I won't tell anyone!" Adrien reassures quickly.

Marinette pauses, giving the boy a slight, skeptical look. "Thanks," she bid, then hurried away, ignoring the sad green eyes staring after her.

Adrien sighed wishfully.

"Bo!"

Adrien jumped, turning to Nino as the boy hurried to his side. "Was that Marinette talking to you?! Were you able to..." Nino trails at the sad puppy look on the blond's face. "No?"

"Uuuuh, it didn't come up," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nino sighs. "Bro..."

"I know."

He had to clear this up. He hated that she thought he had put the gum on her seat, that silent, disappointed look sent his way.

He didn't like having this disappointment sent towards him.

Only three days since his first day and she hasn't given him a chance to explain. She either slipped away and disappeared, or just wasn't interested in hearing him. "I'll get her soon," Adrien promised.

He will.

He was going to clear this up no matter what!

* * *

"What the hell?" Marinette hisses to the little god as she slipped into the first empty hall she could find. "Why are you here?"

Plagg blinks at her. "You think this is my fault?" he asked, uncaring as he floats around, gazing absently at the surrounding building. He murmurs, "It's been forever since I've been in a school."

"Yes! A school you're in!" she hisses, waving her arms wildly and pacing in front of the floating god.

Plagg scoffs, rolling his eyes, "If I remember correctly, it's your fault. You tangled me up in your hair. You should check before you put your hair up in pigtails."

"I didn't know you were in my hair!" Marinette proclaimed, shooting him a big pout. Then fave a start, giving the god an odd look. "Wait. Why were you in my hair?!"

"I like your hair, it's like silky string."

"...Don't get in my hair anymore."

"I make no promises."

Before Marinette could scold or reason with the cat, Alya calls, "Hey Marinette!"

The crow haired girl jumps, shoving Plagg under her blazer and turning to her with too wide a smile. "Hi Alya! What's up? Having a good morning?"

"I'm having a good morning," Alay returned, raising a brow at Marinette. "Though you look like you could use some work."

She did?

Marinette looked down.

Oh right.

Inside out shirt, sloppily done hair.

Her stomach growled out, signaling a need of food.

"Yeah..." Marinette agreed, slumping slightly and running a hand through messy bangs. She was a mess.

"Welp," Alya voices, wrapping an arm around the dark haired girl, surprising her. "I got a brush in my bag, we can fix that hair before class!"

Marinette cracks a thankful smile, letting the redhead escort her to class.

She ignored the green eyed blond watching her walk by, a slight, sad frown on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to have the umbrella scene not happen yet. Always kinda wanted to play around with Marinette keeping the cold shoulder to Adrien, at least for a little bit.


	6. Gods come to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the whole gang is here.

Marinette's leg tapped nervously in her seat, very, very, very conscious of the little god hidden under her blazer. She felt him every time he moved and shifted, lightly brushing against her.

Oh what she wouldn't give to slip him into her bag, but it was right in the teacher's view, and Mendeleiev had started a game of who could get as many phones from students as they could, so almost every teacher was on high alert, eager to win and discourage having phones out.

Marinette reached for her bag, the teacher's eyes would lock onto her like a hawk.

Worse, she would ask for what Marinette had.

She couldn't risk it.

Speaking of risk...

She looked down to the blond seated in front of her, frowning.

Would he really... not reveal Plagg?

No, it was a ploy.

She had to be ready for some sort of blackmail.

Or a call from the principle, and then it would get to her parents, and they'd discover Plagg, and then the other gods, and then throw them out and...

It was going to be a mess.

Blowing her bangs, Marinette spared a bored glance to the window, then stiffened when she saw _Vixx_ peeking into the window, violet eyes gliding around, eyeing all the students. When her gaze locked on the stiff, gaping dark haired girl, the little fox god eagerly waved, tail wagging behind her; popping Nooroo into view behind her, getting dragged around as he clutched that tail, looking very nervous and apologetic.

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette jerks, gaze flying to the teacher. Her classmates turned, eyeing her curiously.

Narrowing her eyes, the teacher asked, turning to the window, "Was there something fascinating outside?"

"No!" Marinette cried jumping up, then tensing at the dramatic flare. Sparing a fast glance at the window, she saw that Vixx and Nooroo were gone. "I uh, I need to go to the bathroom!" Not waiting for the teacher, Marinette grabbed her bag and sped out.

Racing outside the building, she looked frantically for the little gods.

Only she didn't see them.

"Vixx! Nooroo!" she whispered screamed, fretfully looking around.

Plagg squirmed, peeking out of her collar, his ear and whiskers tickling her jaw. "Nooroo's here?" he asked.

"And Vixx," she squeaked, trailing along the building nervously, sparing a shy glance around the streets.

She was so screwed if Officer Raincomprix saw her.

Plagg comments, unconcerned, "Vixx is no surprise. But Nooroo is."

"Just help me find them!" she stresses.

"Find who?"

Marinette whips around, finding a grinning Vixx floating behind her, tongue sticking out playfully. "Vixx!" Marinette hisses.

"Marinette!" she cried back, booping her nose against Marinette's.

Nooroo sheepishly peeked out behind Vixx, uttering, "I tried to stop her, but..." Nooroo frowns, drawing closer and resting a paw on Marinette's cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous!" she proclaimed, waving to them, "You're here!"

And evidently Juuno too.

The blue kwami tackled Vixx out of nowhere, squawking angrily, and earning a surprised yip from Vixx. "Juuni!" she cried, "I don't want to play!"

"Oh sure," Beea sounded behind Marinette. "You don't want to play when you get caught. How unsurprising."

Marinette whipped around, seeing Beea and Tikki floating above her, emitting a croak. "Why are you all here?!"

"We're here for Pla-"

Beea cut Tikki off, "You think we would let the god of destruction and misfortune hang around school?!"

"Personally," Plagg voices, "I think you just made everything worse. You _really_ think I'd cause trouble here, Beea?"

Beea's eyes narrowed. She buzzed, "The Bermuda Triangle?"

Plagg winces. "...Ok that was a childish curse that went a little too far."

Nooroo floats up, frowning, "You guys left Wayzz alone?"

"It's ok Nooroo," Tikki reassures, reaching for the butterfly, "you know him, he likes to bask in the morning."

"And we should be back before he wakes," Juuno grunts, trying to keep a hold on the squirming fox.

"Can you guys make it back ok?" Marinette asked, glancing back to the school.

"Of course," Beea declared, crossing her arms. "We're over five thousand years old, we know how to get around."

Plagg hummed. "I'm up for going back. I haven't had any cheese toda-"

"Oh sorry Plagg," Vixx cuts in, with an unapologetic smile. " I ate all your cheese."

Plagg stared at her, eyes wide. Slowly, he said, "You didn't..."

"I di-"

A loud whistle sounded and Marinette jumped with an alarmed squeak. "Get in! Get in!" she rushed, flipping her backpack open for them.

They dove in, and Marinette sped inside the school, just as Officer Raincomprix came around the corner.

She peeked around, heart pounding as she watched him walk by. She sighed in relief. That was close.

"Why are you hiding from a cop?" Tikki asked.

"Um, I'm kinda friends with a guy Officer Raincomprix doesn't like, plus, his daughter Sabrina doesn't really like me much so... and I shouldn't be outside school right now."

"Oooooh," Vixx cooes. "On the wrong side of the law. I can help with that."

"You will not!" Juuno scolds.

Beea huffs behind Marinette. "Can't exactly buzz by with him there..."

"We can make it through school," Tikki insisted.

"Yeah," Plagg pipes in, "I get to ruin you..."

"Oh my tail is quivering," Vixx mocks lightly.

"Plagg," Tikki said sharply, "don't you do anything."

"Save it when we're safely home," Beea ordered.

"Or just not do it," Marinette pipes in, huffed.

She did not need this...


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette considers the pleading of the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be crazy fun but nothing was coming to mind. Perhaps in later chapters.

For the most part, Marinette was relieved to discover that it wasn't that hard to get around with gods hiding in her backpack. Everyone stayed quiet and still, letting Marinette get through classes with no issue. Marinette was starting to think that she was going to make it through this.

Only for a fancy heel go slip under her as she walked, sending Marinette toppling down to the floor, and giving the girl another glimpse of a flying black blur before she hit the floor.

A loud, unapologetic, "Oops," sounded above her, giggles tickling the word.

Huffing, Marinette hurried up, rushing after Plagg, and nearly ramming into a black shirt.

"Hi!" Adrien rushed out, grabbing her shoulders to balance Marinette when she jerked back. "Hi," he repeated, a little calmer. He offered his hand, an agitated Plagg sitting in his palm. "Found your cat again..."

"Thanks," she mutters, taking Plagg back and walking around Adrien and ignoring his sad stare following her. Slipping into the girl's bathroom and making sure it was empty, she asked Plagg, "You ok?"

Plagg gives her a stink eye. "I'd be doing better if you stopped sending me flying every time you trip."

"Plagg!" Tikki lightly scolds, zipping out and drawing near, coming to look him over with a frown. "That's not her fault."

"Indeed," Beea adds, floating out and looking over the human. With a big frown, the bee demands, "How often does that human torment you?"

Marinette just gives a tired shrug.

Floating out, Vixx snuggles her cheek, offering, "I can give her nightmares if you want."

"Absolutely not!" Juuno voices, frowning at the fox.

Nooroo comes before Marinette, frowning. "Who was that boy?" the butterfly asked.

Blinking at him, Marientte answered, "Adrien. Chloe's friend."

"She doesn't like him much," Plagg comments.

"Why?" Tikki asked, turning her big blue eyes up to the teen.

"He's Chloe's friend," Marinette said, quickly adding when she was shot frowns, "he's just like her. First day I met him he stuck gum on my seat! Don't exactly want to bother with him."

Humming, Beea comments, "Fair enough."

Nooroo frowns at Marinette. "He's a very sad child," the butterfly murmurs. "Sad and lonely."

Tapping her cheek, Vixx lightly adds, "I think he wants to scream at you."

Marinette reels back, gaping st the little fox. "Wh-what?!"

"Vixx," Tikki scolds.

"Don't start that," Beea adds with a huff.

"For sure," Juuno adds, crossing his arms, "he wants to display his colors more than scream at her."

"What, what are you guys going on about?" Marinette presses, looking between the two gods.

"That boy wants to reach out to you," Nooroo explains, wings fluttering.

Marinette frowns at him, baffled with the kwami's claim. Tikki comes beside him, offering a small smile as she backs the claim. "You didn't see him, but he did look very sad to see you go."

Juuno pipes in, "It's rude to refuse another's display, at least hear out what he has to say."

Beea rolls her eyes at them, grabs Vixx, and dives into her backpack; the other three follow, giving Marinette a pleading look. Frowning after them, she turned to Plagg, who floated lazily before her. Meeting her unsure gaze, he shrugged. "Do what you want Kid," he said, then zipped into her bag.

Pursing her lips at the, Marinette slipped out, heading for her next class, and considering the kwamis and Adrien.

Give him a listen, another chance.

What a ridiculous notion.

A waste of time.

She already knew how it would go.

It'd be a ploy. He'd be all sweet and innocent, the next, he'd be laughing at her face while she's struggling, embarrassed, and frustrated. Like the first time she met Chloe. The girl was as sweet as a peach, and as soon as Marinette's guard lowered and she trusted the girl completely, she was a mess and the laughing stock of the school with a smug _Chloe_ standing over her.

Marinette stopped in the hall, locking with hopeful green eyes that peered back on the other side of the school, looking so hopeful and earnest, she could feel that little seed of doubt that the gods planted in her sprout up, shy and unsure.

There... there was always a chance that she could be wrong...

But then she remembered her first encounter with Chloe, how earnest she had been.

Marinette just wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

"Hi..."

Marinette gives a start, looking up from her sketchbook to see Adrien nervously standing over her. She hummed in greeting, turning back down to her sketchbook, drawing how a ladybug themed dress. Next to it, a lazy, light sketch of a ladybug suit waited to be brought to life.

"Not eating with Alya today?" Adrien asked aloud.

"She's babysitting," Marinette answered.

"Not eating at home?"

"Rush hour. Rather not get around that."

"Oh..."

Sighing, she glanced up at him, frowning. "Not with Nino today?" she asked.

Adrien jumped, then smiled. "No! He went home, apparently to see his dad..." Rubbing the back of his neck, he shyly suggested, "Hey um, since you're not eating with anyone today, and I'm not eating with anyone today, how, how about we eat together?"

"Chloe's not free?"

Adrien winces. "I'd really rather not eat with Chloe..."

She glances up at him.

He peers back, hopeful and pleading, and reminding Marinette of Manon's baby doll eyes.

Why was she always such a sucker for such eyes?

Marinette nodded to the open bench beside her, encouraged by the nudges at her back. With a huge beam, Adrien happily sat beside her, pulling out half a sandwich to munch on. "So," he starts, "what are you working on?" He spares a fast glance at her page then hurriedly looks away, conscious that she may not want him to see.

"Just some ideas," she said, tilting the page just so he could see the ladybug themed formal attire she was working on.

"Ladybug?" he repeats, curious.

"It's going to be apart of a little seven piece series I'll be doing."

He hummed, leaning a little closer to get a better look at it. "I'd be eager to see more." She nods, bringing her sketchbook back to her lap and continuing her work, darkening lines here and there.

"Um."

"Hm?"

"There's a, there's something I need to tell you. Er, clear up."

Marinette spares him a glance. Adrien rushes out, "I wasn't the one who put gum on your seat. I, I was trying to get it off."

Marientte sits up, Adrien echoes her. "You, you just walked in on me trying to get it off and..." Licking his lips at her silence, he pleads, "Can we try again? I, I may be friends with Chloe, but believe me, I'm not like her. I-"

"Alright."

Adrien gave a start, turning to her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really," she echoed.

He eagerly held out his hand, "Adrien Agreste."

She took it, returning, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

In Marinette's backpack, Beea lightly scolds, "Stop wiggling Nooroo."

"Sorry," he returned, "but he's so happy I want to flutter!"

"Let him flutter," Juuno bods with a sigh. "Wayzz is not going to be happy when we get back home."

Indeed he wasn't. The instant Marinette hurriedly dropped them off, the turtle pounced the six elusive gods, forcing them to sit through an hour lecture about their behavior and the dangers of it.

Something they already knew, but sat through since they did leave the turtle alone.

Though it took Juuno and Tikki to keep Vixx seated.


	8. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night and it's Nooroo's turn.

"He's going to die first," Marinette bets, not tearing her eyes from the screen as she takes a slow bite of her croissant.

"Nah," Vixx bids, snuggled up in Marinette's lap. "It'll be the slut."

"LANGUAGE!" Beea cried from below.

Nooroo hummed thoughtfully, taking a slow sip of his hot chocolate.

Plagg huffs, taking a big bite of a cheese filled croissant. "It not gonna be de zlut," he said, mouth full of food.

Vixx turns to him, scoffing, "How do you know?"

"I'm a death god. I know these things."

"I am too!"

"You're more the god of afterlife."

"Quiet please," Nooroo bids, Marinette echoed kt with a sharp hiss. Then chortled softly to herself when the killer struck, the victim squealing out ridiculously as exaggerated blood went everywhere. Vixx and Plagg snickered and cackled in amused delight while Nooroo snorts, "Blood doesn't work like that."

Down below, a cringing Wayzz, Tikki, Juuno, and Beea try hard to ignore the horror movie happening above them, trying to get lost in the much more uplifting film A Monster in Paris.

It was quire dreading when it was Nooroo's turn to choose a movie night.

Thankfully Marinette was willing to let them watch something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Marinette likes horror and gore while Adrien's super squeamish. Vixx and Plagg I can see being horror fans, thought it'd be funny if sweet Nooroo was a horror fan himself.


	9. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx is being a good god watching out for her charge.

Vixx _may_ be a god known for her mischief, and the reason for many frustrations; but that doesn't change that she's a god that did care for her charges. Especially those that she chose. Ones that needed her guidance and bits of chaos in their lives, ones that needed help getting out of their shell, ones that needed to toe away from self-harming selflessness and encourage their own selfishness for their own happiness and peace.

She did care for her charges.

They may not think so most of the time, but she did.

Whatever they needed, she provided.

And right now, her latest charge needed that help.

In this short time, she knew Marinette's frustrations well.

Her lips were pursed in a big fat pout, there was a slant in her eyes that looked like she was giving an evil eye to her physics homework, her nostrils were flared, little nose wrinkled, and she was tapping the pencil to the paper, frustrated and stick.

Trying to ease her, Tikki sat on her shoulder, weaving her silky hair in little braids. Beea helped, tutting that Tikki should do a certain style.

Wayzz sat on Marinette's wrist, reading over the physics information curiously, but otherwise offering little help to the miffed girl.

Vixx may be weak for trouble, but she looked out for her charges.

With everyone's attention diverted, Juuno looking into the new mirror Marinette got and hung by her window, Nooroo enjoying her balcony rose garden, and Plagg napping on her bed, Vixx sneakily went for Marinette's cell. With a curious hum, she rolled through the girl's contacts, violet eyes locking onto a certain one.

Hello.

* * *

Marinette gave a start at the knock coming from her trapdoor. "Yeah?" she called, not looking away from her physic book. The kwamis near her floated up, ready to dart away if someone came in.

"You have a visitor Sweetie," her maman called, making Marinette start.

A visitor?

Waving the kwamis away, Marinette went to her door, popping it open curiously. She gave a start tomsee a grinning Adrien peering back, waving to her excitedly, and her Maman standing by him with an approving smile. "A-Adrien?" Marinette uttered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a confused look. "Didn't you contact me? For physics help?"

"Um," Marinette uttered, then paused when she heard a giggle.

Looking to her chaise, she saw gleaming violet eyes peeking over her cell phone. That little snitch... "Yeah I did," Marinette confirmed with a sheepish chuckle. "Come on up! Let's get started!"

Vixx was getting peppers for this.


	10. Adrien Really Wants to see the Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really wants to see her mutant cat again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Juuno softly demanded, tail feathers fanned out with his stress.

Vixx wasn't bothered. The little god just smirked, very pleased as she watch the two sit close together, working on physics. "Just helping our Kit," she said simply. "She was struggling, and Wayzz wasn't going to help her."

"I was getting it down," Wayzz grumbles, frowning as he watched the two. He would've been helpful soon enough...

"You _are_ putting us at risk," Beea voices, blue eyes slanted as she glared down, antennas twitching.

"It'll be fine," Tikki eased, "we can easily hide away if he looks up. We'll never be noticed!"

"Talk a little louder and you won't be," Plagg grumbles darkly.

Nooroo winces. "Sorry for interrupting your cat nap..." He knows Plagg liked taking them alone. Tikki being the only exception. 

"You better be."

"Plagg be nice," Tikki scolds. He harrumphs back. 

"So what's the plan?" Beea huffed, "Just hide away while deal with homework?"

"We've done it for a long time," Nooroo gently chides. "And she has a right to a social life."

"Plus," Vixx pipes, "I'm calling it, this Kit here, he wants to scream at her."

All the gods turned to her in surprise. Tikki and Juuno drew near the edge with Vixx, peering down in interest. "Really?" Tikki asked excitedly. 

"He would do," Juuno bids, "he's handsome in an out. Very worthy. He has the peacock approval!"

"Oh no no  _no_!" Beea cut in, buzzing angrily, "you three will  _not_ -"

"Do you hear buzzing?" Adrien voiced, making all the gods jerk back, hiding out of view.

"I,I didn't hear anything...?" Marinette answered slowly. 

"Huh," Adrien hummed, "I could've sworn..."

The kwamis waited for the studying to resume before Beea continues with a softer hiss, "You will not  _matchmake_. Her dating someone is the last thing we need!"

"Oh Beea, there's no reason to be such a buzzk-"

"Don't you  _dare_ finish that sentence Vixx."

Tikki huffs, "Beea, we've all had Guardians who've had a partner or few. We were able to hide pretty well. We can handle her dating someone."

"I  _know_ we've all gotten caught a few times."

"It is a bit of a risk," Wayzz weighs in. "We shouldn't get involved. Shouldn't  _encourage_ this."

"Nor should we  _discourage_ it," Nooroo puts in with a frown. "If they want to be together-"

"And risk ourselves?!"

"Beea, we are  _guests_ here, this girl isn't our Guardian. She has no reason to commit her life to us, adjust it fully to us. She has a right to see someone if she wants too."

Beea glares at Nooroo.

The butterfly peered back. 

"Oooooooo-" Juuno smacked a paw over Vixx's mouth, shooting the fox a warning glare. 

* * *

 Adrien groaned when he leaned back, stretching out stiff muscles. 

Near him, Marinette was hunched over, glaring at the physics below her, her tongue cutely sticking out as she brooded over the problem. Sparing a glance at the computer screen, he saw that they've been at this for an hour. 

Maybe they could use a break... 

Looking around the room, Adrien blinked when his gaze settled on a controller. 

"You game?" he asked.

Marinette gives a start, looking up with a curious hum. 

He pointed to the controllers, repeating, "You game?"

Blinking, she said, "Yeah. Papa and I play UMS every Sunday."

He drew near with an excited gasp. "You play UMS?!"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's play a game!" Adrien asked excitedly, already moving for the controllers. 

"But my homew-"

"We need a break!" he insisted. 

Marinette looked like she was going to argue, but as Adrien pulled out two controllers and grinned at her, she caved.

She could use a break. 

"So how's the cat?" Adrien asked as Marinette got the game going.

Oh uh, he's doing good."

"Is he around?" Adeien asked, looking around the room like the cat would show. He glanced up at the loft. "He up there?"

"Uh probably..." she comments, frowning. With a huff, she grumbled, "Hold up, being slow..."

Seeing that he had a bit of time, Adiren got up and went up the stairs to Marinette's bed, eager to see the cat again.

The gods scrambled and panicked, all diving into the bed as Adrien peeked up, giddily looking about for the cat. Only to see just a plain bed. "Kitty?" he beckoned, clicking his tongue. "Here kitty," he cooes. 

No movement... though he swear a he might've heard a snicker?

And a hiss? 

He glanced down at Marinette, who was still occupied with working on the game. Tentatively, he crawled onto the bed, feeling the sheets for the little cat. He had to be here somewhere...

Adrien perks when he felt a bump. 

There was the kitty!

Under the sheets, Wayzz was internally screaming.

And was too scared to move. 

Beea waved for Plagg to pop out.

He made an aggressive "no" gesture. 

Beea narrowed her eyes at him, jerking her dark arms up. 

Plagg shook his head no again. 

Adrien was moving to ease the "kitty" out from under the covers. 

Vixx shoved Plagg out of the bed, earning a loud yowl from the god as he popped out and fell to the floor. Adrien jumped, looking down and meeting Plagg's wide eyes. "Kitty!" he greeted. 

Plagg noped out of there, rushing to Marinette's side. 

Adrien quickly followed, eager to pick up the cat.

Vixx popped out, declaring, "A worthy sacrifice."

"For once we're in an agreement." Beea bid. 


	11. Snatched!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to this ;3

"You wanna fight," Juuno challenges, tail spread "intimidatingly" as he darts about, waving his arms, trying to mock his opponent into coming at him, "I'm ready fight. Yeah, I'll fight, I'm rearing to go. I won't hold back! I'm a dangerous god! And far older than you! And lived through humanities ugliest moments!" 

Before him, his rival, Jacques the pigeon, blinked dumbly. Jacques released a soft coo to the little god.

Juuno gasped, offended. "You  _dare_!" 

"Juuno," Tikki called from where she was checking the roses with Nooroo and Beea, a little something for them to do since Marinette shooed them out of the room so she could do her homework in peace, "leave Jacques alone. He's a nice pigeon, I like him."

"Let him get rid of it," Beea tuts, "that bird just  _poops_ on everything."

Wayzz sighs loudly from where he was basking on the table. "Stop it you two," Wayzz lectures. "That bird was here before we were. Marinette has made no move to get rid of it, we have no right to try."

"But I'm very bothered that he's here!" Juuno cried, huffing as he crossed his arms and glared at Jacques, getting more and more pissed at that dumb blank expression. 

"Leave him alone guys," Plagg called out, leaning back in Marinette's lounge chair with a bowl of sliced Camembert, occasionally giving Vixx the stink eye when she purposely leaned too far over it. "If he wants the pigeon gone, I say let him _try_ and scare it." If he could...

"I can be scary!" Juuno snaps.

"Sure you can Juuni!" Vixx encouraged with a giggly smile. "Besides, this is really fun to watch!"

"Vixx this is serious!"

"Sure."

Frowning, Nooroo voices, "Maybe you should check with Marinette first on whether or not you should get rid of Jaques."

"Or just let the bird stay," Tikki huffs. 

"I don't want him here!" Juuno dramatically whined. 

 Plagg snickered at the little blue god's antics, then closed his eyes, taking a savory bite of his slice. Seeing her chance, Vixx stole one of the remaining slices and inhaled it. Humming in delight, Plagg turned to grab a fresh slice, only to stop,frowning. He turned his narrowed gaze to the innocently sitting Vixx. "Vixx," he growls lowly.

She turned to him with a curious hum. 

"There were  _four_ slices in here."

"You did just eat one."

"That was the  _fifth_ slice, I had  _four_ remaining. Only there's  _three_. Where's my fourth slice?!"

Vixx made an I-don't-know noise, glancing down at the bowel. "Quite the mystery huh?"

Plagg growled.

 Before he could move, the trapdoor flung open with a victories cry. "I'M DONE!"

It made all occupants on the terrace jump. 

Vixx and Plagg knocked over the cheese. 

Wayzz and Juuno ducked under the table, the latter squeaking in alarm. 

Beea, Nooroo, and Tikki darted away from the flowers. 

And Jacques flew off, ramming straight into the little red god that had instinctively flown up, right into the bird's path. 

Tikki squealed as she fell down. 

Squawking in alarm, everyone rushed to the railing, rapidly looking for Tikki. 

Who they found instead was a familiar blonde, crouching down and standing up, holding something  _small_ and  _red_ in her hands. 

"Chloe!" Marinette cried desperately, waving to her. "That's mine!"

The blonde turned to her, and Marinette stiffened as the smug smirk sent her way. 

Chloe slipped away, clutching Tikki in hand. 

Marinette and the gods all dashed away, the little beings piling into her backpack while Marinette hurriedly scooped it up and tore down the stairs, trying to reel in the piling panic in her. Inside the backpack, Juuno quietly grumbles, "This is why I wanted that bird gone."

Juuno promptly hid behind Vixx when Plagg sent him a hiss. 


	12. Scramble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a ruffian loose in the hotel!

They were too late. 

Chloe had slipped into the hotel just as they arrived. Marinette frowned, eyeballing the front door. Beea popped out of the backpack, huffing, "Well go on in!"

Marinette pursed her lips. "It's not going to be  _that_ easy Beea."

Wayzz reasoned, "Well you won't know till you try."

"Unless Juuni foresaw something."

"I have not seen anything in a while Vixx. So I don't know."

"Well then," Plagg huffs, popping out and tapping Marinette's neck, "let's get a move on! We gotta get Tikki back!"

"Oh boy," Marinette mutters, straightening up and approaching the hotel doors. The doorman instantly cut in, gazing down at Marinette sharply. She flinched under his icy stare, offering a sheepish smile. "J-just here to see Chloe."

The doorman smiled, and for a moment, Marinette relaxed. "You're one of Mlle Bourgeois friends?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. 

With a happy nod, he moved to open the door for her, only to pause with a loud, curious hum. "Hold a moment."

Marinette blinks at him curiously. She jumped when he came into her space, arrogantly stating, "Mlle Bourgeois doesn't have any friends!" Then he shooed her away. Marinette hurried away, grimacing. 

Beea popped out, buzzing, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I obviously can't go in through the front door," Marinette grumbled.

"Well," Vixx pops out, "Beea could always scare him off."

"No," Wayzz said, "she could be seen."

"She can be fast," Vixx argues. 

"If it'll get us in," Beea voices, "I'll happily plant my stinger in that rude baboon." How dare he pull such a dirty stunt with  _her_ child. Beea will remember him.

"So how are we going to get in then?" Plagg growls out. 

"I'm working on it," Marinette eased, glaring ahead while scowling. There had to be some way in... Marinette stopped by an alley, blinking at a pile trash. She could see some possibilities here...

* * *

 Adrien yawned from where he stood in the empty hall. 

He's been waiting for Chloe for almost twenty minutes now. 

When was she going to get here?

What was so important that he had to be here?

A glance at a cell, he considered leaving and going back home. Or maybe drop by Nino's. He was free for once today... maybe he should drop by Marinette's instead, see if she was up for another gaming session. He's been practicing with Nino, he's confident he could give her a better challenge next round. Yeah, that sounded far more fun than waiting for Chlo-

"Adrikins!"

Speak her name and she shall appear. 

"Chloe," he greets, leaning back when she jumped at him with puckered lips. 

"You ready for the big surprise I have for you today?!" Chloe gushed, bouncing up and down as she beamed at him. 

"Uh," Adrien uttered, then paused, eyes locking onto the the little red thing in her hands. That looked very familiar... a lot like the cat Marinette owns... "What that?" Adrien asked, reaching for it. 

Did it just flinch?

Only before Adrien could touch it, Chloe jerked it away. "Sorry Adrihoney, not for you." Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him behind her. Adrien frowns at her, then at the little thing in her hand. Why did this look so much like Marinette's cat...?

He was just about to ask once more when a shout sounded behind them. 

"CHLOE!"

They both jumped, blinking at the... vigilante that skidded to a stop at the end of the hall, red cape sweeping behind them, red helmet rattled, pizza box clutched in their arm. "Chloe that's mine!" the vigilante shouted.

...Did Adrien know that voice? 

Before he could place it, Chloe shrieked, "GREASY FOOD!" Before Adrien could move, Chloe ripped away, dragging him behind her. 

The vigialante pursued with a shout, stumbling into walls as they scrambled to get them. 

Chloe dragged them into an elevator, jamming the button frightfully as she watched that vigilante charge her. The doors couldn't close fast enough!

"Chloeeeeee!" the vigilante cried, almost upon them, just as the doors closed. 

Adrien could hear a muffled "oof" bouncing off the doors. 

"Well," he utters, "that was exciting."

Chloe echoed him with a mantra of, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..."

He wondered what that was about.

* * *

 Marientte grimaced, popping the helmet off and shook her head, grimacing at the elevator doors. So close.

"Well that went well," Beea grumbles. 

"I got us in," Marinette huffs. 

"We should move soon," Juuno voices, "she may have security on us soon."

Wayzz frowns, drifting out to eye the doors. "There another way up?"

Humming, Marinette looked around, her gaze trailing to the little elevator. "There might be," she murmured. 

While Marinette and the gods moved to get in the elevator, they didn't notice the black and orange blur darting away, eyes glinting with determination and mischief. They flew into the elevator the blonds disappeared in, flying after it, eager to get Tikki back.

Any means necessary. 


	13. Monsters in Paris!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are monsters in Paris! Specifically, in Bourgeois' hotel. And they're mad.

"I'll have security get that ruffian out," Chloe grumbles, pulling out her cell, and handing the little red toy to Adrien. He blinked in surprise when it plopped into his hand. Seeing his chance, he carefully moved it, raising a brow at the really creepy stiff smile on the little toy'a face. Looking over it, he could see that it was _very_ similar to that little strange cat Marinette owned. Quite the large head, big eyes, and very little body.

It reminded of him a little anime fairy.

When he touched one of the little antennas on it's head, he jumped when he felt a slight jerk from it.

Adrien's eyes widened.

The stiff thing looked like to was panicking.

Sparing a glance at Chloe to see her still occupied, he brought it close, whispering, "Are you alive?"

Adrien thinks it twitched but he's not sure?

Before he could look further into it, the little red thing was plucked from his hand. "Thanks for holding it Adrihoney," Chloe cooed, slipping off when the elevator doors opened. Adrien pouted after her, following slowly, trying to think of a way to get it back.

He thinks it's alive.

He thinks, somehow, it was the same thing as Marinette's cat.

And that cat was certainly alive.

But this was no cat.

What was the connection?

With a loud purr, Chloe, lightly sung, "Surpriiiiise!"

Across the room, Adrien's gaze locked onto one Prince Ali, smiling charmingly and nodding at the reporters interviewing him.

"Prince Ali?" Adrien repeats in surprise.

"Yep!" Chloe bid, "he's here on a political visit, and is staying here for a small while. I thought I'd do him the honor of meeting us!"

"Uh."

"And this," she bid, holding up the little red creature that was clearly panicking behind that stiff smile, "is a gift."

Adrien tenses. "Uh Chloe-"

She narrowed her eyes, holding the little creature tight and stretching her arm away, daring Adrien to try and snatch it. She didn't see the slight squirm of discomfort of the little being, but Adrien did. Narrowing his eyes, he stressed, "Chlo-"

Hot breath blew at the back of their necks, echoed by an angry, deep growl.

Chloe and Adrien gave a start.

Slowly, they turned looking up, up, up at the towering, ghoulish black cat looming over them.

The cat roared at them and they jumped, screaming and racing deeper into the room and escaping the cat that reached for them. Behind them, the cat pursued, snarling away.

None noticed the orange blur darting around it.

* * *

Marinette opened the small door slowly, waiting to see if anyone noticed.

Juuno peeked out, reassuring, "You're good."

Marinette popped out, not minding the little gods clinging to her head. Looking up and down the hall, she asked, "You're sure it's this floor?"

"Yes," Wayzz said. "Right over-"

He was cut off by a loud scream, growing louder and louder by the seconds. The gods jerked down, hiding behind Marinette. Marinette scrambled, trying to hop back into the little elevator. Only she was never noticed.

Chloe tore past her, shrieking, "Leave me alone!"

...And had completely ignored Marinette.

The girl stared after the blonde, surprised.

She... Chloe had completely ignored her.

Was it weird to be both thankful and skeptical?

Why was she even running?!

A second later, Märinette heard why.

She jumped at a loud roar.

She pressed desperately to the wall, watching with wide ehes as a huge black cat ran past her, snarling. Marinette stared after it, gaping.

Was... was that?

More screams rose up, followed by familiar roars.

"They didn't," Juuno uttered.

"Did, did what?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Make hell," Beea grumbles.

Warily, Marinette crept to the screams, nervous to see what she would find. She found a room full of fleeing people, and pursuing giant black cats.

"Oh boy," Marinette mutters.

The gods with her all sighed heavily. "They're idiots the both of them," Beea grumbled.

"They're very agitated," Nooroo tried to ease.

"We're all agitated and we're not pulling off this stunt," Juuno huffs.

Wayzz voices, "Let's just focus on getting Tikki back-"

_"LOOK OUT!"_

Marinette turned, just in time to get tackled to the floor, one of the large cats leaping over them and racing down the hall.

Marinette swore she heard a familiar cackle in the air...

Her tackler sat up a little, peering after the cat with wide eyes. Marinette stiffened to find that it was _Adrien_ who was on top of her. What was he doing here?!

Adrien looked down at the red vigilante from before, frowning as he squinted at her.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No," she said as deeply as she could, one hand moving to tilt the helmet screen away so he couldn't see her face, the other trying to push him off. "I, I don't know you!"

He tilts his head curiously. "I could've sworn-"

A loud roar interrupted Adrien. Both jumped, whipping around to Prince Ali charging them, squealing as one black cat pursued him. Adrien shoved her back to the ground and the prince landed beside them with a big _oof_.

They all cringed when the black cat hovered over them, green eyes blazing as it looked them over.

Not seeing what it wanted, it ran off, leaving three quivering teens on the floor.

The prince rose up, completely confuted. "Is it normal for big cats to run Parisian hotels?"

If so Paris was a very wild place.

"No!" Adrien quickly. "This... this is an odd day."

"It'd be better if you got off," Marinette grumbled, pushing at his chest.

With a squeaking apology, he instantly got off. And in that instant, Marinette tore off, ignoring the blond's startled shout after her. Rounding a corner, she immediately asked, "You guys ok?"

"We're fine!" Nooroo called.

"A little ruffled," Juuno echoed.

Beea peeks out, making the darkest face Marinette's ever seen. "See to it that we don't end up crushed _again_." Before Marinette could reply, Beea ducks back in, and the two green eyed boys come rushing around the corner after her, stopping when they locked gazes with the vigilante.

"There you are!"

Marinette tore off, ignoring the sharp, "Hey!" and started to fret at the pound of feet behind her, trying hard not to panic as they tailed her.

Where was Chloe?!

She was the one that had Tikki.

She got Tikki, that had to be enough, things would settle and-

Marinette skidded to a stop, squeaking in surprise when she found a large black cat looming over, just as it turned the corner.

There were collective gasps behind her as the boys stopped as well.

Running on pure instinct, Marinette drew her hand back, and surged her fist forward, ramming it right into the face of that cat.

She expected her hand to hurt.

She expected to feel fur beneath her knuckles.

She expected rage to twist over that cat's face.

She got a _poof_ of orange smoke instead.

She froze for a moment, surprised.

The boys echoed it with twin gasps. "Who are you?" she heard the prince utter in awe.

Adrien echoed him with a, "Woah."

There was a sharp nudge at her shoulder and Marinette instinctively rushed forward into that smoke, disappeared from sight.

Ali and Adrien followed, wide eyed and searching.

Only to find the vigilante gone.

Turning to Adrien with huge, starry eyes, he repeated, "Who was that?"

Adrien didn't answer, searching the hall for the vigilante.

He had an idea...


	14. Saved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets Tikki back!

Marinette stopped, breathing hard and peeking back to see if she was followed. It didn't look like she was...

"Look at you," a familiar voice purred out. Marinette whipped around and yes, there she was. There was the grinning Vixx. "You got away beautifully!"

Beea exploded behind the human, buzzing out angrily. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Vixx drew away, sticking her tongue out childishly. "Having fun."

"This is not the time for fun!"Juuno scolds.

"How does this help us in anyway?" Wayzz scolds.

Nooroo quietly asked, "Did you find Tikki at least?"

"And what about Plagg?! Where is that cat?!" Beea demanded.

Drawing away from Beea, Vixx pointed to each of them, answering, "I'm helping get Tikki. It's always time for fun. Sometimes you just got to find it. This helps us scramble up these humans, you think they'll let Kit walk around here with no questions or bother?"

Marinette purses her lips.

"And yes, that girl still has her. I have an illusion keeping her cornered." To Marinette, she said, "She may be willing to get rid of a 'toy' now." To Beea, Vixx shrugged. "Plagg is definitely still in the building, where? Who knows."

Before the kwamis could respond, Marinette straightened. "Lead the way," she told the fox.

* * *

Where could she be?

Adrien frowned as he slowly led the prince along, careful to duck and hide in nearby rooms whenever a cat wondered close.

All the while Adrien sought for the vigilante he's sure is Marinette.

Marinette who seems to have a connection to strange, _alive_ , beings.

_Supernatural beings._

He was so jumping on this bus once he got a hold of her.

...If he found her.

It seemed like she just disappeared.

He wondered if that had something to do with the supernatural beings.

"Do you know where you're going?" the prince asked, hanging close to the blond.

"Oh yeah," Adrien said confidently. "This is practically a second hom-"

He skidded to a stop, the prince bumping into him. Rolling his nose, Ali peeked passed Adrien and let out a hushed, "Eep!"

A cat prowled around the corner, gazing down at the boys with a rumble.

Adrien tensed as he stared back at that cat, fingers curling into fists.

If she could do this, he could too!

It was just a bunch of orange smoke.

It'd be fine.

Rearing his fist back, he rammed it at the surprised cat, expecting it to break apart.

Instead he hit fur, muscle, and bone.

His hand hurt.

And the cat stumbled back, blinking in surprise and rolling it's nose.

Adrien and Ali stumbled back, wide eyed.

It's real...

It's actually real...

This was so cool, and so scary, and-

Those green eyes flickered to him, and narrowed dangerously. The creature let out a furious snarl, making both boys jump in alarm. When the cat dove to them, they scrambled back and fled, squealing as the cat chased them.

This was definitely scary.

But still kinda cool.

* * *

Vixx lead her to Chloe's room, where the blonde locked herself in. A black cat guarded it. It turned to them, growling as it guarded the door.

With a wave of her little paw, the black cat disappeared into a burst or orange smoke.

Vixx waved to the door, bowing to the human before diving in to join the rest of the gods in the bag. Juuno popped out, fanning his tail as he faced the door. There was a click and he dove back in, letting Marinette slip in.

Chloe was hiding under her bed, muttering swears and promises under her breath.

Pursing her lips under the helmet, Marinette crouched down, peerint at the praying blonde. "Chloe," she sighed, watching the girl squeak and jump, hitting her head on the bed frame above.

Chloe looked over to her, wide eyed, then squealed, crawling further away."Greasy!" she cried, "Stay away from me!"

Ignoring her, she reached out, stating, "I want that toy."

Blinking she showed the little red god to her.

Tikki peered back pleadingly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, bringing the god further back and out of reach. Marinette sighed in annoyance. "Give me the toy and I'll take the cats away."

Chloe paused at that, eyeing her oddly. Then narrowed her eyes sharply. With an accusing jab, Chloe snarled, "You grease witch!"

Marinette twitched.

"I demand you remove those monstrosities from my Daddy's hotel or else!"

Marinette heard Beea mutter, "For the love of..."

Echoing the yellow god's frustration, she sharply repeats, "Chloe, give me the toy-"

She was cut off when Chloe gave a loud squeal, jumping up and tossing Tikki away while also hitting her head. While Marinette scrambled to get Tikki, Chloe scrambled to get out from under the bed. "Owie, owie, owie!" the blonde cried, eyes watering as she rounded on Marinette. "You stung me Greasy Witch!" she accused. "I'm telling Daddy! And then we're going to have you kicked out and jailed for all this!"

Tikki in hand, Marinette peered after her.

At a soft harrumph, she looked over to see Beea glaring after her, arms crossed. Meeting Marinette's gaze, the bee bid, "She was asking for a sting!"

"Beea don't sting humans," Tikki tiredly scolds from Marinette's palm.

Mariette drew out from under the bed with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're ok Tikki," she said.

All the other gods popped out with a relieved cry, tackling Tikki with hugs, Nooroo and Juuno crying in relief. Vixx wagged her tail, loud sequels and yips coming from her. Wayzz hovered back, paws clasped together.

Beea drew near, looking satisfied. Only for her blue eyes to narrow as she looked to Marinette. "There's the matter of Plagg," Beea cuts in.

Tikki shifts in the hug, turning to Beea. "Don't tell me Plagg..."

"Went monster?" Beea finished.

"He did!" Vixx yipped. "It was great to see that form!"

Wayzz sighed, "Let's get him back then."

Marinette turned to Wayzz warily. "How? He's kinda..."

Nooroo explains,"If you touch him, he'll become small again."

Marinette was surprised. "Me?"

"A touch of a human friend will calm him," Tikki explains, floating up and phasing into the backpack, ready to go back home. The others followed, though Marientte grabbed Vixx, tugging her back.

"Where is Plagg?" she asked the fox.

Vixx grinned. She said simply, "You can't miss him." Vixx dived into the backpack, leaving Marinette on her own. Huffing, she got up, wondering how she'll tell the real Plagg from the fakes.

She doubted Vixx dismissed her illusions...

Stepping into the hall, she paused, frowning as she looked around.

Where could Plagg be...

Marinette gave a start when she heard twin screams of boys, and a _heavy_ pound of feet...

Illusions didn't have heavy steps.

Marinette ran to the screams, seeing Adrien and the other boy speed away down the hall. Knowing Plagg was just behind them, Marinette raced down the adjoining hall. She jumped forward, just as the huge cat came in view.

She tackled the cat, surprised when the large form disappeared under her and she was left flying into the adjacent wall.

"Ow," she muttered when her helmet bounced off her stairs.

There was hiss beneath her and she sat up to see Plagg in hand, glaring at her. Marinette quickly sat up, meeting Plagg's glare. "What the hell?!" the little god hissed.

"Don't you give me that!" Marinette snapped back. "What are _you_ doing turning into a monster?!"

Nooroo popped out, reassuring, "We have Tikki, it's ok now."

Tikki popped out, scolding, "I'm disappointed in you!"

Plagg's eyes widened in surprise, ears drooping down apologetically. Sheepishly he greeted, "Hi Tikki..."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Later," Marinette cuts in, getting up, Plagg still in hand. "Let's-"

_"Marinette?!"_

She stiffened, looking over to see _Adrien_ standing there, gazing at her, and then at Plagg, who was clearly seen in her palm. Adrien looked between the two, eyes wide. Gaping back at him, Marinette stood stiffly, internally screaming. There was a sharp nudge at her back and she turned and tore off, ignoring Adrien's "Hey!" behind her.

Adrien pursued, determined.

With his longer legs, and basket ball practice, Adrien was nearly upon her.

Only before he could grab her, he was surprised when a little fox popped out, ears up, violet eyes glinting. The little creature gave him a toothy smile, making him stumble and letting Marinette escape.

He slowed to a stop, breathing hard as he watched her disappear.

This confirmed.

There was something _supernatural_ going on with Marinette.

She couldn't escape from him forever.

* * *

The good news?

No one believed Chloe when she swore that there was a greasy witch in the hotel that did all this.

The bad news?

Paris had no answer for these events and were left wondering.

The suspicion left Marinette cringing, gripping her chair as she watched the news on her computer.

Vixx offered, "It could've been worse."

"It could've gone better," Beea grumbles.

"Well it's over with," Wayzz stated, "this'll pass. Just need to lay low."

Marinette droops over her chair. "Unless Adrien-"

"You got nothing to worry about," Vixx waved off. "He's not going to-"

Juuno shushed her, staring intently at the screen. The sheepish prince was on screen. Marinette blinked as Nadja all but shoved the mic in the prince face, asking about his experiences.

_"It was very exciting,"_ the prince confessed, green eyes gleaming. _"I've never been chased by a big cats before!"_

_"It's not going to happen again!"_ his aide quickly declared.

With a sheepish and amused smile, the prince turned back to the camera, adding with a slight blush on his cheeks, _"I would also like to take this chance to thank the hero who came to save me and another. It was amazing how you took out that big cat. I, I hope you're watching to hear this. Thank you."_

"Aw," Tikki gushed, turning to Marinette with a beam. "You have an admirer!"

Juuno gave a loud sniff, turning to her as well with big, gleaming eyes. "I'm so proud!" She charmed a prince! Juuno doesn't doubt the boy would love the chance to display back for her!

Beea nods, pleased. "It is high praise to receive thanks from royalty, I should know having some royal family members as my Guardian time to time."

Marinette blushed, chuckling sheepishly under the little gods' pleased stare.

Vixx's tail twitched, humming as she listened to her comrades agreeable murmurs.

As cute as that Kit was, it was unfortunate for him that her Kit already had someone.

Vixx kept this to herself though, barely watching the news as she awaited to see what the golden Kit would do.

For it was definite now that he knew.


	15. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a passing storm.

Marinette jumped at the loud _boom_ , looking up and blinking at the thunderous pound of rain ramming on her windows.

Was there supposed to be a storm today?

She couldn't remember...

She just huffed, wiping her bangs aside and sparing another glance at her sketchbook. She's been struggling with this one design for a while now. Only it just didn't want to work with her. Pouting at it, she turned to her room, checking on the gods, twirling her free hair absently. Tikki, Beea, and Nooroo were all snuggled up on a plant she recently bought for her room, one they all enjoyed to snuggle on.

Juuno was eyeing himself in her vanity, fanning hisntail, checking it at different angles.

Wayzz and Vixx were floating by the window, watching the rain, with Vixx giving a little wiggle any time something moved outside.

And Plagg...

Was nowhere to be seen.

Humming curiously, Marinette looked around for him.

He wasn't in her bed.

Not in her yarn basket (thankfully).

Not in her drawers...

Where could the little cat be?

She was about to call out to him when she noticed a slight shake of her waste bin.

Blinking, she came to it, tilting it down to find Plagg curled up around wads of tossed out ideas. Looking up at her in surprise, he let out a soft hiss. Marientte raised a brow. "What?" Plagg huffed.

Before she could answer, there was another loud bellow, making Plagg jerk and cringe, ears going flat on his head.

"Scared?" Marinette asked softly.

"No," he huffed, baring his teeth while his whiskers twitched. "It's, it's loud."

She might have a solution.

Grabbing her iPod and fuzzy pink headphones Nino gotten her for her birthday, Marinette plugged it in, sought for some soothing music and let the headphones rest on her shoulders. Plucking up Plagg, she set him on her shoulder, hoping being close to someone and having some soothing music would help.

Plagg wrapped himself up in her hair and pressed against her neck, purring.

When thunder growled, he freeze and stiffen, before focusing on the music and the warm human he pressed against. He just kept purring, focusing on the warm, the soft tunes, and the scent he's come to associate with home and safety.

As Marinette returned to her sketchbook, Plagg gradually dozed off; the storm forgotten to them both.


	16. Adrien is Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is scared stubborn.

It's been a long time for Marinette to be nervous about school, to be nervous to see someone.

But she was.

Adrien knew.

_Adrien_ knew about the gods living with her.

Well, knew that there was definitely something going on!

She didn't know what to expect!

He'd reveal them?

No...

The more she got to know him, the more she was sure _Adrien_ wouldn't reveal them. He'd certainly have questions. Questions she wasn't sure she should answer? They all stressed the importance of secrecy (well except for Vixx... and kinda Plagg).

They all had mixed views of Adrien knowing.

They didn't really help Marinette's situation.

Beea and Wayzz bade that she should lie, misdirect him if she can.

"We should not be known," Beea stated.

"It's imperative," Wayzz added, "our power can be abused easily."

"And this is a boy you don't know well. Whose to say we can trust him?"

Tikki, Juuno, and Nooroo were neutral and open, shyly optimistic.

"Talk it out," they all bid.

All she got from Plagg was, "He punched me in the face."

Marinette assumes that means Plagg didn't want Adrien to know.

Vixx was the only one to suggest trusting Adrien.

"It's going to be fine!" she declared, her tail wagging behind her. "Bring him over if you want!"

Since it seemed that four out seven all supported talking to him, that's what Marinette aimed for.

She was still very nervous though.

How would it go?

What would he say?

What could _she_ say?

How does one explain having little gods in your room?

The uncertainty left her nervous.

"Marinette."

She looked up, seven eyes peering back at her from her desk, all sitting around a plate of food she brought up for them. Tikki smiled and reassured, "It'll be fine."

"Right," Marinette agreed.

"And don't fret dear," Beea pipes in, "I'll sting him if I must."

Marinette offered her a weak smile.

Nooroo fluttered up, frowning. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" he asked.

"No," Wayzz sighed.

"You do realize he already knows," Vixx points out. Wayzz pouts at her.

"I'll be fine," Marinette reassured, "Have a good day guys!"

"Good luck!" they all called, waving.

Marinette waved back and hurried down, trying to mentally pump herself up for this. It was going to be ok. She learned Adrien can be reasonable. She could do this. The talk was going to go fine! It was going to be fine! With a forced confident smile, she turned and waved to the little gods, seeing them all watching eagerly from her windows.

They waved back.

She jerked her backpack straps encouragingly, trying to get pumped.

It was going to be ok.

It was totally going to be ok.

...Or it wasn't.

He was going to call her crazy.

Call her a witch.

Accuse of her of hosting little demons in her room.

Call the police on her.

Or, or or...

Oh boy.

There he was.

Marinette meeped, freezing in place when she saw him. He was standing impatiently on the steps, frowning at his cell. He looked up towards the bakery, green eyes locking onto her blue.

_She will not run away._

His gaze went wide, his mouth opening as he moved to call out to her. He was about to do it. He was about to walk into this strange world she had gotten herself into. He was about to join it. There, there was going to be another person who _knew_. It, it was kinda scary and, and...

_She lied_.

Marinette raced at him, starting the boy silent and sped past him into the safety of school.

Marinette's damn sure all the gods probably sighed from where they were watching from her window.

* * *

The whole day was a challenge.

Spending it avoiding Adrien.

Who was pretty damn persistent.

In her defense, she was really not ready for this conversation.

She wanted to be ready for it.

In class, he leant over to her desk, trying to slide a note onto her table-

Marinette jumped up shouting, "THE ANSWER IS C MME BUSTIER!"

Adrien jumping to quickly hide the note from the teacher was worth the class' skepticism.

In halls...

"Marinette, can we-"

"IGOTTAGOTOTHEBATHROOMAGAIN!"

"Wh-what?! Mari! Nooooo! That's, that's like the seventh time today! Maaaari!"

At lunch. She actually thought she had lost him at lunch.

"Marinette, wait! Please! Can we talk abou-"

"Hey Chloe! Adrien said he wanted to have lunch with you!"

"Oh Adrikins! You should've said so!"

And the library. He had somehow escaped and had hunted her down in the library.

But Marinette was prepared.

Just as he whispered her name, she shushed him, and pointed to the _Be Silent_ sign. Then persistently tapped the book she randomly grabbed, indicating that she was reading it. Adrien made a big face at her. "You're seriously choosing to read physics over this?"

"It's fascinating," she hisses, "now shush!"

"You don't think so! And you shush!" the annoyed boy hissed back.

"Shush!"

"Shhhh!"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

"Both of you!" the librarian hissed, shooting them a fierce glare.

The two instantly shrunk down, sheepish.

Rounding on her, Adrien pulled out a note and softly slammed it on the table next to her.

_We need to **talk**. Please._

Marinette purses her lips.

Adrien gives her an impatient pout.

Before she could agree, the bell sounded and Marinette took the escape, dashing away before the blond could even move.

For once in his life, Adrien was tempted to pull his hair out.

How can one girl be so infuriatingly stubborn?!

...It was kind of enticing?

* * *

Adrien was determined.

He was going to get answers, he was going to learn what was going on.

All he knew for sure was that little "cat" Marinette had couldn't be a cat. And that there were more, and that they were involved with Marinette some how and she was probably having some magical adventure and he wanted in on it damn it!

So when school was over and Marinette had stubbornly rushed home, Adrien was set to follow.

Sending a text lying that he had a project he needed to stay behind for, he pursued her home.

With school out, the bakery got busy serving hungry students, and Adrien took the opportunity to slip in unnoticed.

He slipped towards the top floor, pausing only when he neared it, and heard Marinette talking.

"Shut up!" came the muffled, stressed cry. "I was panicking! How do you even approach something like this?!"

He could pick out softer _voices_ responding to her. He couldn't pick out the words. Some were consoling in tone, some were scolding and sharp.

Frowning, Adrien crept closer, resting an ear to the door as he tried to listen.

"This is a risk Marinette," someone gently scolded, sounding very tired and a little nervous.

"I know!" came the stressed reply, Adrien could hear a bit of pacing. There were more murmurs. He pressed closer to the door, frowning. Who was she talking too? Was it the cat? The little red one? The... fox? Was that a fox?

He didn't know, but it sounded like there were more.

A lot more.

What could they be?

How did she come across them?

What was-

There was a giggle below him, and Adrien jumped back, meeting coy violet eyes of a little fox like creature.

A creature that was _floating oh shit_.

_This was so awesome._

With a humorous gleam, the little fox notes, "We got ourselves a little sneak."

No sooner had she said that, Adrien noticed that the door had opened, and there were seven pairs of eyes staring at him.

One pair human, the others... whatever they were.

He gazed at them, wide eyed.

Marinette looked faint.

A little bee looked infuriated.

A turtle looked weary.

A... butterfly and peacock looked curious?

The cat he knew looked mildly agitated.

The little red offered him a small unsure smile.

And there was the smirking fox before him.

"We haven't met Adrien!" the fox voices, making everyone jump at the silky smooth tone. "I'm Vixx, god of misdirection and the afterlife. It's the greatest pleasure to _finally_ officially meet you."

He blinks rapidly, completely awed. "H-hi!" he nearly shouted back. "I'm Adrien and, and _woah_ this is _so cool!_ "

Vixx peers at him, then cackles, starling the boy as her tail jerked about in giddy glee. "Oh," she cooes, "you're _adorable_."


	17. How Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a grave mistake.

"What do you mean you never showed them anime?!" Adrien exploded, a horrified gape on his face as he stared at Marinette.

She pursed her lips back at him, glancing up from her schoolwork. She had just revealed that they had movie nights here, and turns on what to watch.

When Adrien started to propose some of his personal favorite animes, Juuno made the mistake of asking, "What is anime?"

"It just hasn't come up yet!" Marinette reasoned, clucking her tongue. "If I had to pick one, I'd guess I would be showing them one of the Ghibli movies." There were a few she could think of that they may like. The Cat Returns was an old favorite of her's, she's sure Plagg would love it; and Spirited Away. Wayzz, Tikki, Nooroo, and Juuno might like that.

Maaaaaaybe Howl's Moving Castle.

And Princess Mononoke.

And My Neighbor Totoro they may especially enjoy, and-

"Ghibli movies would be great," Adrien agreed thoughtfully, "but there is more out there. When it's my turn, I should show you guys one of my favorites."

Beea frowns. "When was he included in the movie night?"

"Beea!" Tikki scolds.

"What did you have in mind?" Juuno asked, coming to sit beside the boy, tilting his head about as he gazed up at him.

Adrien grinned, eagerly stating one of his favorites. "Like... Oruan High School Host Club!" He's learned so much from that anime. It was great.

Marinette hummed. "I haven't seen that in forever."

"I own the dvd copy!" Adrien rushed out.

Marinette offered, "Well, I guess when it's your turn, we can watch an episode or two."

"He can go after Plagg," Wayzz suggests, "since Marinette comes after him, we can include you and she can come after."

Beea raises a paw. "I propose we go ahead and skip Plagg and watch this Ore... Host Club Adrien suggests."

"Hey!" Plagg snapped, tail jerking straight as he gave the bee an angry hiss.

Beea grimaced back, buzzing, "I'm not going to sit around for an hour to watch 'The Making of Cheese'."

"It is a beautiful and fascinating process that should be appreciated more!"

"You _can_ watch something else too, Beea," Tikki pipes in.

Vixx unhelpfully wonders, "Isn't that rule only applied only to horror and gore?"

"You _want_ to watch the making of cheese?!"

"I am an agent of chaos Bee, it'd be going against my very nature and being to stay quiet."

Juuno raises a paw. "What if the making of cheese terrifies you?"

"Then you have a right to not watch it," Wayzz settled.

Beea quickly states, "I'm terrified to see cheese made."

Plagg sputtered, "There's no such thing as a fear of cheese!"

"Uh," Adrien cuts in, "yeah, a fear of cheese is a bit silly. Now a distaste for cheese, that's more likely. Like I don't really like cheese eithe-"

It went deathly quiet, and the blond blinks in surprise to see them all stare at him.

Even Marinette, who, along with most of the kwamis, looked nervous.

Adrien blinked in alarm.

Did he do something wrong?

He jerked when Plagg spoke up. In the darkest, scariest voice Adrien's ever heard, the little god stated with the darkest, meanest glare Adrien's ever seen, "Don't talk to me or my precious cheese ever again."

Oh boy...


	18. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes up with Plagg.

Adrien was scrambling, juggling three pounds worth of Camembert. According to Marinette, that was Plagg's favorite. If anything could make his relationship better, this stinky Camembert may be the answer... so long as he didn't voice his personal opinion of cheese. His relationship with Plagg should improve with this cheese!

He was rushing to the front door only to skid to a stop when he nearly rammed into his Père. The man blinked at him in surprise. Adrien blinked back, anxious to get by.

"Why do you have all this... cheese?" Gabriel asked, eyeing him oddly.

"I'm trying to make up with a friend!" Adrien rushed out, nearly dancing in place, eager to speed by.

Gabriel raised a brow. "You need all this... cheese to make up with a friend?"

"Yes! Likes cheese! And won't talk to me unless I bring them cheese, good day Père!" Adrien dashed past him, struggling not to drop any of the containers. Gabriel stared after him oddly. Nathalie echoed him, gaping a little more at all the cheese Adrien was carrying.

"Nathalie," he pipes in.

"Sir?"

"Who is he off to see?"

"I believe a Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Huh. She must really like cheese then.

If she's a comrade that stays in Adrien's life, he'll have to remember her evident love for Camembert.

* * *

Plagg gaze in awe at the cheese Adrien brought him, and not just any cheese.

_Camembert._

Three pounds worth of Camembert.

The little god could squeal.

"Forgiven?" Adrien pleads.

Plopping down and popping one open, Plagg took a big, deep breath. With a pleased smile, the cat bids, "I suppose so."

Adrien beamed.

The other kwamis, excluding Vixx, didn't share it, all kinda frowning at the pile of cheese set on Marinette's desk.

"Brilliant," Beea mutters, narrowing her blue eyes. "Now this room will stink."

"It's not that bad," Vixx states, drifting closer, only to dart away with a giggle when Plagg dove at her, hissing sharply that this was his.

Adrien came up, joining Marinette on her bed, making it bounce as he watched Vixx try and steal some of Plagg's Camembert, much to the cats ire.

Giddy with success, Adrien gushed, "I made up with Plagg!"

"You did," Marinette agreed with a tight smile. Only at the cost of bringing a lot of cheese into her room... she wondered if they had enough fridge space for all this...


	19. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bath time!

When her eyes started to hurt and her body started to ache, Marinette knew it was time for a break. With a loud groan, she slid away from her desk, stretching. Flopping back, she pursed her lips at her aches.

A bath sounded nice...

Perking up, Marinette beamed.

A bath did sound nice!

Getting up, she went to her vanity sink, adjusting the water temperature till it was nice and warm against her fingers. Satisfied, she blocked it, letting it fill while also calling out, "Bath time!"

There was a huge gasp and in a green blur, Wayzz appeared beside, eagerly staring down at the growing pool before him.

"Go on," Marinette bid with a chuckle.

Without hesitation the turtle dropped in, soaking in the warm water happily, releasing little bubbles. Grinning, she turned to the rest, meeting their eager smiles with her own. "You girls want to bath with me?"

"Yes!" they all cried, wiggling excitedly.

Marinette gathered up fresh clothe, a towel, leaving the boys to bathe and the goddesses slipped into the towel to hide. Stopping at her trapdoor, Marientte warned, "I'll be coming back for you Plagg."

She got a hiss from her bed.

After she left, Juuno glanced up at the bed, frowning. "You know, you could save us all a lot of trouble and peace if you went ahead and bathed with us."

There was another hiss.

"He really doesn't like water," Nooroo tries to ease.

Juuno huffs. "All we need to do is rinse! Not dunk in like Wayzz! Plus the water's really nice Plagg!"

Plsgg peeked out, growling, "I'd rather give Vixx my cheese."

Juuno scowls at him, then perks. Rising the peacock declares, "I'll go tell her."

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"Then bathe with me and Nooroo, else I'll help Vixx get into your cheese."

"Evil bird!" Plagg snarled.

"Wash behind your ears at least," Nooroo pleads, blinking at the bubbles Wayzz was making.

* * *

Marinette sighed aloud, relieved and relaxed, leaning back against the tub, enjoying the warm water all around her. Over her, Beea buzzed happily, humming as the heat passed over her, taking the chance to play and roll her fuzz about.

In the water, Tikki and Vixx swam about, beaming and wiggling as they dog paddled.

"I still can't believe Plagg doesn't like this," Beea comments, coming down to dip her paws and feet, giving a happy shake as warmth soaked through her.

Humming, Marinette agrees, "Would be nice." She wouldn't have to manually bathe him. Though in truth, it wasn't _that_ much trouble. Just wiping him with a warm rag at most; the only real annoyance was keeping him still long enough to make sure she got him.

Vixx pauses, long ears pointed up towards Marinette's room.

Marinette blinks at her curiously.

With a smile, Vixx states, "You might not need too this time."

Blinking, Marinette was about to ask what she meant, only to pause when she heard a muffled squabble above.

"But you may have a mess to clean after," Vixx continued, resuming her swim.

Groaning, Marinette sunk deeper into the water. Great...

Tikki floated up, coming over and wiping her bangs aside. "Do you want me to grab a bath bomb?"

"Yes please."

"Ok Sweetie! Will you help me Beea?"

"Of course."

With an excited yip, Vixx dove under, eager to see the explosion of colors.

Marinette sighed once more, leaning back and watching the bomb meet the water, watching the colors flare out.

She'll take this chance to enjoy this.

And worry about what's going on above them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, ladybugs can swim.


	20. Big Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beea is a buzzkill.

Marinette learned that Juuno and Adrien were emotional messes. It was Juuno's turn for movie night, and Adrien happily joined in.

They were all snuggled up in her bed watching Ever Afrer: A Cinderella Story.

Adrien and Marinette were pressed side by side, leaning against each other. Beea and Nooroo were settled in Marinette's lap, Plagg on her shoulder. Vixx was loosely wrapped around Adrien's neck, Juuno and Tikki on his head. Wayzz sat on the shelf above, reading over her physics book instead.

They were at the scene were it was revealed to the prince that she was a peasant, and the hurt and betrayal between the two, flaring out on the screen.

Adrien and Juuno both were loudly sniffing, their eyes gleaming and watering.

"That's, that's so sad!" Adrien whimpered, clutching Marinette's hand.

"They're both so hurt!" Juuno gushed, wiping his face against Adrien's hair, not that the blond noticed.

"It's really pretty funny," Vixx comments.

"It is not!" Juuno cried.

Plagg adds, "The making of cheese is better than this."

Beea hums, "As petty as this is, I rather this than _that_."

"It's not..." Tikki trails.

Beea shoots her a look. "He's a prince that desires to rebel against his birthright, is infuriated that his love is a peasant? If he wants to rebel, that's a good way to rebel. If anything, this boy an embarrassment to royalty."

"That's a little mean Beea," Nooroo gently chides.

"It's a truth Nooroo. There's a responsibility with his birthright. He can't afford to be childish when there are responsibilities to meet."

"He didn't ask for this!" Adrien cried.

Beea was undeterred. "There are a lot of responsibilities people didn't ask for, and yet they get them still. Can't be helped. It's easier for everyone when such responsibilities are handled and met with _maturity._ "

"But his happiness-"

Beea interrupted Adrien. "Irrelevant. What needs to be done needs to be done. Happiness is a fleeting feeling that is to be enjoyed in moments, more appreciated that way; responsibilities though will last and hover. They need to be handled."

Nooroo frowns. "There is such a thing as being happy."

"I would call that content Nooroo."

"I think Nooroo knows what he's talking about," Adrien grumbles.

"Guys I'm trying to watch the movie," Juuno complains. Only it fell to deaf ears.

"I think so too," Tikki pipes in. "There is such a thing as being happy, Beea. It's more then being content."

"I've never seen such a thing in my life."

"That is your nature," Nooroo gently points out.

"So we can't take your word for it!" Adrien shoots out.

"You should," Beea scolds, "I'm a god of duty and beauty. I'll know more than you'll ever know in a lifetime. And in all my life, I've yet to meet a human whose had a whole happy life."

Tikki floats up, pointing out, "You do only surround yourself with humans that share a similar view as you!"

Beea buzzes in agitation. "What needs to be done needs to be done! The world would fall apart if no one met and lived up to their duties."

Adrien grumbled, "You'd get along with my Père, you're both buzzkills."

_"Excuse me?!"_

Unimpressed with the growing argument around them, Plagg asked Marinette, "Wanna go have cheese?"

"...And watch the latest fashion show?"

"...Yeah sure, rather that than this."

"Can I go with you?" Nooroo asked.

Marinette smiled, ignoring the squabble going on next to her. "Of course you can Sweetie."

"And bring me back a cookie," Vixx pipes in, now seated on the shelf above beside Wayzz, enjoying the show. "This is _waaaaay_ more entertaining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I declare that likely, the bee miraculous would be the worst miraculous to give Gabriel. It would probably worsen his flaws.
> 
> I was close with the fox kwami's name! I like it! It's a cute name.
> 
> ...though personally I like the name Juuno more for peacock kwami but that may be me being bias.
> 
> Now excuse me, I'm going to pray and hope that the canon fox kwami is a little trouble maker, cause I'm going to miss Vixx. Most fun OC I've ever written and it would be awesome if canon came close.
> 
> As a heads up, since I've gotten a few questions, I'm not going to change their names to the canon since these guys are now technically OCs and likely have different personalities. And only time Juuno, Vixx, and Beea will return is if I do a fic with peacock, fox, and bee miraculouses before canon.
> 
> Juuno may make an appearance in Rise of Mariposa... Probably will.
> 
> I have an idea for ADoL side oneshot, where Vixx and Beea will appear, interacting with Adrien and Chloe.
> 
> And Vixx may have one more major appearance since I have an upcoming story resolving around the fox powers I've made up, a fox!Marinette chapter fic, and technically Ladrien esque too.
> 
> And I do have an idea for bee, fox, and peacock heroes; but may end up waiting for canon, we'll see.
> 
> So outside those, MatSLG will likely be their last major appearances, unless I wind up writing something before canon. Thank you guys for giving my take on the kwamis a chance! I'm glad to see they were enjoyed! When these ideas get done, I'm going to miss them for sure.


	21. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's curious.

Alya peeked into the empty den of the Dupain-Cheng home. In a tired panic, Marinette had rambled about forgetting her notebook at home and promptly passed out on her desk, making her messy hair fall out of the half attempted pigtails.

Being the good best friend she was, Alya decided to surprise and reassure her best friend by getting her notes.

And also kinda seeing what she may be hiding.

Ever since she met her, Marinette's been so ridiculously wary of having her go into the dark haired girl's room. The most Alya got on why was, "It's really messy!"

She could get that, most creative people were. Typically they called it a chaotic order or something like that.

But surely, her room wasn't _that_ bad. Marinette can be quite organized when she put her mind to it. But Alya left it alone, guessing Mari was just insecure.

But she can't deny, she so damn _curious_ about what her artistic friend had up there.

And then hearing _Adrien_ being allowed up there, before her beat friend.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous.

And... petty curious.

She wanted to see that room, see what Marinette could be hiding.

It was a horrible move on her part but, she can't help herself.

She was going batty with curiosity!

Quickly she slipped in, heading to the stairs towards Marinette's room. Pausing for a moment under the trapdoor, she hesitated.

This was an invasion of privacy.

She really shouldn't.

Marinette would be so upset with her.

_But_ , her evil curiosity whispered, _she needed her notes_.

Pushing her guilt away, Alya caved and pushed the trapdoor open, expecting a messy room. She found pink instead. Pink and order.

The amber eyed girl raised a rust colored brow.

_This_ was messy?

Unless there was something else here...

Frowning, Alya slipped in, looking over everything. Marinette had what she called an artist's room. Visually interesting. Full of collectibles and some items she recognized that Marinette made.

Humming, she skimmed over the room, not seeing anything Marinette would want to keep secret.

It made no sense for her to keep Alya ou-

Alya blinks, eyes landing on a little fox... toy?

She picked it up, eyeing the purple eyes, the big toothy smile that promised mischief.

She liked it.

Felt liked it had spirit to it.

Setting it down, she turned her gaze to the notebook that Marinette left behind, the redhead picked it up and left, oblivious to the seven eyes following her.

Beea was the first to rise up. "Should we go after her?" she asked, "Marinette didn't tell us she was expecting company."

"There's nothing to worry about," Juuno reassures. "That was her friend, helping our child."

"That's good," Tikki bid. "I was worried too."

Juuno rounded on Vixx. She blinked innocently at him. "When I say hide, you hide! Don't sit where you are obviously seen!"

"Nothing happened though," Vixx said.

"That's not the point Vixx!" Juuno slumped with a sigh. "You're going to make my tail feathers fall out..."

Vixx giggled. "You don't know that for sure Juuni."

Juuno sighs. He was a tired god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you guys, but I adore the layout of Marinette's room. I want her room, with a balcony across Notre Dame, above a bakery with so many sweets, BIG WHITE CAT PILLOW PLUSH. I want it. If they start selling it I would buy it.


	22. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz and Marinette quality time.

Wayzz blinked down at the human child, frowning slightly. She stressed, very, very stressed. She was hunched over her desk, her eyes were dark with bags, gripping her hair tight enough that she could pull the strands out of her scalp.

The little turtle god frowned, sparing a glance at his brethren. Plagg and Vixx were both dozing away, cuddled up against their better counters. Tikki, Juuno, Beea, and Nooroo, whose paw Beea was holding as the butterfly pressed at her side, were locked on the movie Marinette played so she could work.

None noticed her stress.

Pronably won't till the film was over.

Floating up, Wayzz snuck down to her side.

She jumped when he rested a paw on her wrist. She glanced down, blinking at the softly smiling turtle. "Wayzz?" zhe mumbled.

"Marinette," he returns. "Lets take a break."

She hummed, rubbing her eyes. "Good idea, but, this needs to get done and if I watch the movie I'll fall-"

"Not a movie break," Wayzz cuts in. "A real break. Let's take a walk."

She gives him an odd, tired look. "A walk?" she repeats.

He nods.

"But it's raining."

"There's tranquility in rain," Wayzz bid. He waved to the window, repeating, "Let's go for a walk."

Humming, she agreed.

A little water would wake her up, and a little movement would be good for her. Getting up, she grabbed a hoodie, let Wayzz hide in the collar pocket. "Be out for a moment," she called to her loft bed.

There was an answering hum.

Marinette slipped out, stopping a moment to breath in the fresh smell of rain. Seeing no one she around, she let Wayzz slip out, smiling as the turtle god darted about, dancing in the open street, enjoying the fat drops coming down on him.

Marinette slowly followed, shivering as cool water washed over relaxed, enjoying the drum of the shower and watching Wayzz dance about. She comments, "You almost look like you're with a partner."

Wayzz paused, blinking in surprise before a sad smile grew over his lips. Meeting her curious gaze, he confirms, "I do have a partner, I haven't seen her in a long time." He resumed his dance.

"Who?" Marinette asked.

"Naagaa."

"Naagaa?"

"A snake god." Wayzz dipped and spun. "She loved to dance."

"...There isn't a snake kwami here," Marinette said slowly.

Wayzz stopped and shook his head. "Naagaa is apart of a different Circle. She belongs to a different group of Seven. Her Circle is... more known for war. They're made up of misunderstood animals. Actually Vixx and Plagg were almost put in that Circle, but ours resolves around balance, and darkness is needed to counter light. Naagaa's Circle doesn't resolve around balance."

"Where is she?"

"I do not know," came the sad answer. "Presumably with a Guardian, and with the other gods of her circle."

Humming, she walked to the park, going slow and letting Wayzz drift by her. "Who else was in her Circle?"

"Jaaw the shark, I would describe her as a destructive puppy. Nimbll the rat, very sweet but... he's very aware of how unwanted rats are. Ursaa the bear, a very scary mother she be. Wiido the spider, she makes Tikki, Nooroo, and Beea nervous. Luun the wolf, he is quite... vocal. Plagg doesn't like him. And lastly Cree the crow, Vixx's rival. Juuno doesn't like him."

She chuckles, ducking under a tree. "Sounds like quite a cast of characters."

"They are," Wayzz agreed. Stopping before her, he stretched his arms up. "Stretch with me," he instructs.

Marinette reached, humming as she stretched.

Taking a moment to watch Wayzz move, she slowly started to follow the turtle. Wayzz blinked in surprise, then smiled. For this moment, they enjoyed the easy peace of rain and solitude. For this moment, there was nothing else but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, shameless spilling out OCs, and expanding Miraculous world a bit more.
> 
> Naagaa's name was inspired by serpent deities in Hinduism and Buddhism.
> 
> Wayzz and Naagaa's fond relation was inspired from a Chinese constellation Black Turtle, and the symbolism that both turtles and snakes represent longevity. Turtle miraculous was originally a snake instead.
> 
> Luun's name is based of Luna.
> 
> Nimbll based off Nimble.
> 
> Wiido based off Widow.
> 
> Cree based off Creed.
> 
> No story planned for these guys, though they may make cameos here in MatSLG, and maybe other futures fics, idk yet.


	23. Fluff in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluuuuuuuff.

Excitment filled the kitchen air as Marinette lead the eight beings in. Her parents were off making a delivery so they had the house to themselves, and the kwamis took the chance to explore.

All the while, Adrien eagerly awaited this opportunity to learn how to bake cookies.

_And Marinette was teaching him!_

Oh happy day!

"So we want chocolate chip cookies, right?" Marinette asked.

"Yes!" Adrien said.

"Please!" Tikki adds, zipping up beside the boy, beaming at the prospect of more chocolate chip cookies. Out of all kwamis, Tikki loved them the most.

"Marinette!" Vixx cried from across the room, "You're so cute! Juuno! Look at this tiny child!" There was an echoing, delighted coo.

Adrien moved to go see, only for Marinette to drag him over, waving to the kitchen. "Cookies first," she said.

"But I want to see you as a little kid!" Adrien protested.

"It'll be there when cookies are baking," she reassured, pulling him in deeper, instructing, "get the flour and sugar."

Lips pursed in a light pout, Adrien did as she bid, helping her get out all ingredients for this sacred, the simple recipe. Tikki hovered close, watching them anxiously as Marinette started to explain the easy steps, having Adrien start to blend ingredients while she watched, offering tips here and there.

Vixx zipped in every now and then, drawing Marinette's attention and giving Adrien and Tikki a chance to sneak the cookie dough.

Together, they laid out the cookies on the metal sheet and slid it into the oven. "About ten minutes," Marinette bid, turning to Adrien, giggling at the flour covering him. "You look like a ghost."

The blond blinked at her, looking down to see yes, he was practically covered in flours. "Oops," he offered with a laugh. Turning to her, he asked, "How come you're not as bad?"

"Practice," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Then falters, looking away to watch the baking cookies. "Sorry by the way..."

He blinked. "About what?" Adrien asked.

"Misjudging you."

Oh. Their rough start."It's ok-"

"No, it's not. Just cause you're a friend of Chloe I shouldn't have assumed you were like her." She sighed, sparing him a sheepish glance. She awkwardly adds, "And this, should've come sooner."

Adrien smiled, reaching over and pulled her into a floury hug. "Forgiven a long time ago," he reassured. With a smirk, he adds, "And now we can be ghosts together."

"Huh?" Marinette looked down, then scoffed when she saw herself covered in flour. "Adrien!"

He laughed, then jumped when Vixx plopped down on his head with a giggle, rolling around. "You two are so cute," she cooes, leaning down, she gave Adrien an affectionate nuzzle. Adrien's smile grew at the affection.

"Oh Vixx," Tikki lightly scolds, grinning. "You're covered in flour now."

The fox grinned."Perfect," she neared purred, zipping off to the den. "Juuno I want a hug!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the blue kwami cried, zipping up to Marinette's room to escape. Vixx paused, considering him, before turning to Beea.

The bee zipped up, blue eyes narrowed as she pointed at her threateningly. "I will sting you," Beea warned.

Vixx turned her gaze to Plagg, trying to nap on the couch. He glared at her, hissing, "Don't even think about it."

A sigh turned Vixx to Wayzz, the turtle floating up and opening his arms to her, a tired expression on his face. With a big wiggle, Vixx tackled him in a giddy hug, squealing happily as she covered someone else in flour.

In the kitchen, Marinette sighed. "Don't make a mess Vixx!" she called, waving Adrien to the oven so he can check and judge how ready the cookies were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams hands on desk*
> 
> PICTURES OF LITTLE MARINETTE AND ADRIEN PLEASE!  
> FANART  
> by BBWolfCreator  
> http://bbwolfcreator.deviantart.com/art/kidMariXAdrien-Baking-Fun-644624463


	24. Adrien Saves the Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of, kinda does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!  
> I have Jaaw and Naagaa done  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/151757071432/more-kwami-ocs-this-is-jaaw-the-kwami-of-the
> 
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/151755052532/in-the-latest-update-of-matslg-i-mentioned-some
> 
> And digital-myth drew them too!  
> http://digital-myth.tumblr.com/post/151820961898/gift-for-imthepunchlord-some-of-their-kwami-ocs

One of Manon's favorite places was Marinette's room. Not only was it so big, but there were so many dolls and arts and crafts that she can play with; it was like the best room for a kid!

Plus all the movies Marinette had on her computer!

Marinette's place was great!

It was even better when she found this cute, strange toy Manon's never seen before.

Wanting to hide from her Maman, and not go to the tv station, she fled to Marinette's bed, bouncing on it in her rush to hide. And out bounced the toy.

It was quick to draw the child's gaze.

It was small and purple, with butterfly like wings on it's back.

Manon picked it up eagerly, intrigued.

The stiff toy stared back, panic in it's gaze that Manon missed. And frantic sounds beneath the covers that Manon missed. The girl only noticed her mother's call. She eyed the cute toy, considering. After a moment, she tightened her grip on it and left the bed, reassuring, "I'm coming Maman!"

She put the toy in her backpack and sped downstairs, just as six colorful heads popped up fretfully.

"Oh no," Beea uttered, leading the rush down, frantic to get to Nooroo.

Shyly, they peeked down, watching Manon's mother scoop her up and leave, _with Marinette_. "I'll tell Alya you said hi!" Marinette reassured, closing the door behind her.

"Oh dear," Tikki rushed, zipping down before the door, Beea and Wayzz close behind, grimacing fretfully.

"Let's see if we can call her," Plagg suggests.

"Or Adrien!" Vixx pipes.

Beea rounds on the box, mouth open to protest, only for Juuno to cut in. "Call Adrien," the peacock repeated, zipping off.

At the tv station, Adrien was surprised to get a text from Marinette. Even more so when the text read, _S.O.S!_

What was wrong?!

Waving his cell to Nino, he walked off, calling her. "Marinette?!" he asked the instant it was answered. "You ok?! Something wrong?"

_"It's horrible!"_

Adrien paused. "Juuno?" he asked.

_"Get out of the way!"_ Beea stressed. _"Adrien? We need your help! Nooroo got taken!"_

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "Who took Nooroo?"

_"A little girl,"_ Vixx answered.

_"We believe she's going to the tv station with her mother,"_ Tikki pipes in. _"Her name is Manon."_

Wayzz added, _"Juuno said you're there, are you?"_

"I am," Adrien reassured, looking around, like the child could pop out at any time. "Don't worry, I'll get Nooroo, though, what happened to Marinette?"

_"She went to see her friend Alya,"_ Plagg said.

"Ok," Adrien said, narrowing his eyes, determined. "Don't worry, I'll bring Nooroo home. Hang tight guys."

_"I'll hold you to that,"_ Beea said.

Adrien withdrew when the cell went silent. Nooroo will be or is here. He had to keep a look out for a mom and a kid... Since he had time before Nino did his show, and his bodyguard was distracted, Adrien slipped off, scouring around for this Manon who snatched Nooroo up.

Where could she be?

* * *

Manon waited till her Maman disappeared before pulling out the strange toy. She moved it about, eyeing the toy, the little wings on its back.

"I'mma call you... Papill!" Manon decided, drawing away to pull out another toy from her bag.

Nooroo fretfully looks around.

This wasn't Marinette's home...

Manon echoed a roar as she pulled out a t rex plush, jabbing it in Nooroo's face, nearly making the god jump. "Noooooo!" Manon cried in a slightly high voice, "Don't eat me!" The dinosaur plush was jabbed towards Nooroo once more. "Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!"

She shook the butterfly, squealing out. She turned and fled from the rex, racing around the room.

Manon stopped when she heard a sound.

Manon looked over.

A stiff, blond teen hovered near awkwardly, eyes locked on the purple toy. Eyeing him warily, Manon drew they toys close, taking a few steps away.

The blond's lips pursed, narrowing his eyes a little. "Hey Manon!" he greeted lightly, taking a step closer.

Manon drew away sharply.

The boy froze.

Shakily, he continued, "I, I'm Adrien! Marinette's friend!" He pointed to the strange butterfly toy. "And I think that's her's."

"No!" Manon snapped. "It's mine!"

Nooroo gave Adrien a pleading look.

Adroen narrowed his eyes, determined. "Manon," he bid sternly, holding his hand out to her. "Give me the toy."

Manon narrowed her eyes back at him. Twisting around, she fled, ignoring the sharp, "Hey!" behind her. Adrien pursued, determined. "Manon! Get back here!"

Adrien chased around the station, trying not to curse as Manon stubbornly ducked under desks and chairs. Every swipe at her was close, his fingertips brushing the back of her shirt.

Adrien was really starting to respect Marinette and her persistence to handle Manon cause damn girl had energy...

"Manon!" Adrien cried in tired protest as she evaded him again. The child flashed him a mischievous grin, having fun with this game of keep away.

Just as sne moved to dart away again, she squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly picked up.

"Nino!" Adrien cried in relief. "Thank goodness!"

Nino raised a brow at him, holding the squirming girl carefully. "What's going on?" the boy wondered, plucking the little purple thing from her grasp, the source of this run around.

Very strange toy.

Adrien drew near, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Just truing to get Marinette's toy back," he said, reaching for the purple toy.

Nino handed it to him with a bored shrug. To Manon, he warned, "Your maman's looking for you kiddo."

Manon let out a sheepish, "Oops."

Adrien jerked his hand back, bidding, "I'm going to take this back to Marinette, be back in a flash!" Adrien dashed away before Nino could get an "ok" out.

Safe from view, Adrien held Nooroo out, asking, "You ok little buddy?"

Nooroo sat up with a wince, meeting Adrien's worried stare. "I'm ok," he reassured. "But she needs a lecture about stealing."

Adrien smiled, relieved. "Let's get you home."

The next morning when Adrien dropped by to escort Marinette to school, he gave a start and the tight hug she surprised him with. "Thanks for bringing Nooroo home," she uttered into his chest. "We're all relieved."

He smiled, returning the hug and resting his head upon her own. "Anytime," he promised.


	25. So Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard.

Adrien carefully looked over his room.

Everything had to be perfect.

Nothing was out of place.

Everything was clean.

And he even went ahead and had little beds made!

He was so ready!

Adrien whipped around when he heard a loud beep. Before Nathalie could get out that Marinette was here, Adrien was already rushing down to meet her. He startled Nathalie as he burst in and dashed to the front door, tossing it open for Marinette, who had a big bag slung over her shoulders. "Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi," she returned with a big grin.

"You got here ok? No trouble?" he asked, leading her in.

She waved off his concerns. "Got here fine, hi Nathalie."

"Marinette," she returned.

Turning back to Adrien as he lead her to his room, she said, "Thanks so much for doing this."

"No problem! Really, I'm very happy too!"

She gave a tired chuckle. "Hopefully that positivity stays for the rest of the week."

"It will!" he said confidently.

Opening the door for her, he waved her in, beaming. With a loud sigh, Marinette slipped in and set her bag on his bed. "Ok," she called, "we're here." Just as she opened the bag, she tackled in the face.

"Nooooooo!" Nooroo cried, clutching and hanging from Marinette's bangs, his eyes watery.

Marinette sighed as Tikki and Beea flew out, trying to console the butterfly.

"Its ok," Tikki tried to ease, "she'll be back in a week."

"Pull yourself together," Beea adds, "you're a god."

"It's very big," Wayzz observed, peeking around the room.

"Lots of flying room," Juuno added.

He jumped when Vixx zipped by with a cry. "So many hiding places!"

"Vixx no!" Juuno cried, pursuing her.

Grinning at their antics, Adrien turned to Marinette, blinking when she pulled out two mirrors. "I have a huge mirror," he offered.

"Won't be enough. Just lean these on the wall. Beea and Juuno like to look at themselves in the morning."

He took the mirrors, frowning. "Marinette, really, I have a huge mirror that's more than enou-"

"It's not," Beea cuts in. "If I'm going to be using a mirror, I need it all to myself."

"I second that!" Juuno called from where he was perched on Adrien's zip wire, Vixx playfully trying to cross it on two legs.

"Ok," Adrien relents, accepting the mirrors.

Marinette held out a list to him, along with a pink scarf. "Food wise, Juuno and Wayzz like fruit best, Beea, Nooroo, and Tikki all need sugar and love cookies most, Plagg will only eat cheese, and Vixx will eat anything so long as it isn't spicy."

"Ok."

"The kwamis like to have a bath once a week, Tikki and Vixx like to swim, Wayzz just likes to sit in the bottom. You have to make sure Plagg does bathe, he'll avoid it and smell like cheese. Speaking of which, Plagg come out."

There was an argumentative groan.

Marinette huffed. "Come on, it's just a week."

"Yeah!" Adrien adds, leaning over to meet the scowling god. "We'll have fun this week Plagg!"

He gave a weak hiss.

Rolling her eyes, she plucked Plagg out and shoved him into Adrien's palm. "Vixx and Plagg like to snuggle into that pink scarf. Sometimes will sleep in it."

Plagg hissed, and dove away, taking a nose dive into a waste bin.

"Of course," Marinette continued, "they like movies, they'll play same games-"

"They play games?!"

"Well, technically Vixx'll play games. Everyone else makes bets."

"Sweet," Adrien murmured.

"Don't get too excited!" Vixx called, pointing down at Adrien. "I'm going to totally kick your tail."

Humming, Marinette rubbed her chin. Was there anything she forgot? She grabbed the list, double checking to see if she if she did have everything written down. She gave a start when Adrien pulled her close, declaring, "It'll be fine. I got this."

"It's a lot of gods," she tried to reason.

Gods that had selective maturity too...

"We won't be anybtrouble," Wayzz reassured. "You just focus on having a good trip."

She gave the green god a thankful smile.

"It'd be nice if she can go," Beea huffs, glaring Nooroo, still clinging to her bangs.

Marinette sighed at the reminder. Reaching up, she tried to ease Nooroo out of her hair. "Come on," she coaxed, "you know you can't go with me."

The butterfly gave a whimpering protest.

"I'll call every day," she said.

"You better," Adrien adds, emitting his own sniff.

"Adrien."

"I'm going to miss you too!"

She was going to be so far away! In China! For a whole week!

As awesome as it was to babysit the kwamis, she was going to be gone! He already missed her...

Beea turned to him, blue eyes narrowed tiredly. "Don't you start crying too..."

There was a mournful sound above and a sigh. They all looked up to Juuno as he floated down, ignoring the Vixx hugging his shoulders. He stared down at Marinette with watering. "You're going to be gone," he uttered.

"You _know_ I'm going to be back in a week Juuno."

"I'm going to miss you still!" the blue god cried, starlight tears bursting forth. Sighing, Vixx nuzzled her counter soothingly, humming a melodious tune to the blue god. Tikki joined her, coming over and giving the peacock a hug, trying to gently shush the waterworks.

Sighing, Marinette went back trying to ease the purple god from her bangs. She jumped when Adrien hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

...Was his sniffing too?

Another loud whimper sounded and Marinette looked up just in time for Juuno to tackle her bangs, clutching them alongside Juuno.

Vixx, after a moment of eyeing them, shrugged and echoed her counter, nuzzling up to Marinette's cheek, continuing to hum her song.

Marinette caved, and waved the rest to come in on the goodbye hug.

Tikki took her other cheek, nuzzling her.

Beea drew near and rested her forehead against Marinette's.

Wayzz set a paw on the back of her hand, bowing to her.

"Plagg!" Tikki called, "Come say goodbye!"

There was a yowling growl from the waste bin.

"I'll get to him," Marinette reassured, readjusting to hug Adrien back.

For the next few minutes, they stood still, soaking in the presence of each other.

Then her cell buzzed, alerting Marinette she was getting pressed for time. Adrien tightened his hold slightly. Beea, Wayzz, and Tikki drew away. Giving Marinette a shaky smile, they drew to the remaining kwamis, easing them away.

Nooroo withdrew easily, turning to hug Beea tightly and letting her carry him away.

Tikki hugged Vixx tight.

Wayzz held Juuno close as the blue god cried.

Free of gods, Marinettte turned to fully embrace Adrien.

"You better call every day," he said.

"I will," she eased.

"Take lot of pictures."

"Definitely."

"If you need any help don't be afraid to contact me!"

She drew away. "Same to you... You sure you can handle all of them?"

He gave a nod, a pout on his lips.

She gave his arms a squeeze. "You take care Adrien."

"You too," he said.

Drawing away, she went to the waste bin, scooping Plagg up and pressing a kiss to the growling cat's head. "You be good," she instructed.

He shot her a displeased look. "I'll come back," she reassured, and set him down back in the waste bin. Rising, she turned back to Adrien, meeting his sad stare. "Call me if you have any questions."

"Of course."

Gazing up at him a moment, she startled him by jumping up and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Pink cheeked, she rushed out, "See ya!" and sped out of the room, leaving a startled Adrien behind.

Blinking rapidly, he turned and gaped after, his own cheeks pink.

Turning to the gods, he tensed at their wide eyed stare, Vixx's smile slowly growing huge.

"U-uh," Adrien stammered, "th-that was a surprise!"

"Indeed," Vixx practically purred.

"Oh boy," Beea sighed.

And so it begins...


	26. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit of a rough night.

At first, Adrien didn't get what Marinette was so worried about.

The kwamis were all well behaved. They ate the food he brought with no complaint, they didn't cause trouble, and were more interested in just exploring his room. Well, most of them. Plagg seemed content just staying in his waste bin. Tikki reassured Adrien that Plagg also liked hanging in Marinette's waste bin too, it was normal.

So far, Adrien was sure he had this.

He didn't think he'd have any trouble at all.

Then came evening.

That when the trouble started.

"What are these?" Beea asked, staring down at the "beds" Adrien made for them.

More like bundles or laundry...

Beea was quite displeased.

Adrien frowns. "You don't like them?" he asks.

Vixx pops out, grinning. To Beea, she reassured, "It's actually quite clean."

Beea gives them a sharp look.

Nooroo offered, "Beea likes to be held when she sleeps."

"Oh." Well, that was easy. To the little bee, he reassures, "I'm happy to hold you!" To the others, he asked, "Anyone else have preferences?"

"I'm good!" Vixx chirped, ducking back down into the laundry, wiggling about.

"I'll sleep on the zip line," Juuno voiced.

"I'll rest beside you," Nooroo bid.

Adrien nods. Easily doable.

Wayzz drew near, requesting, "I like to sleep under the pillow."

"Sure!"

"I'd also like to cuddle with you too," Tikki pipes in.

"Done!" Turning to the waste bin, he calls, "And Plagg?"

No answer.

"He'll take care of himself!" Tikki reassures, offering Adrien an encouraging smile.

Adrien grinned back, satisfied.

They were set for tonight!

* * *

Adrien misjudged.

He made a grave misjudgement.

Sunshine child did not count on the noise that came with company.

So used to an empty silent room all to his lonesome, it gave him quite a start when he heard the kwamis.

He could hear Vixx and maybe Plagg shuffling around, nosing about his room. He heard a cooing snore from Juuno high above him, the flutter of wings that had to be Nooroo. Tikki sighed a lot in her sleep, and was constantly shifting on his back. He could hear and feel Wayzz moving around under his pillow. And Beea kept twitching and buzzing a bit in her sleep, every now and then kicking one of his fingers.

It was then at ten at night, after an hour of trying to sleep, that Adrien realized that kwamis were quite active at night, intentionally or not.

He wondered how Marinette could put up with it and sleep through them all?

Vixx plopped down on his cheek, giving Adrien a start. He wrinkled and rolled his nose when her tail swatted his face.

Marinette, Adrien decided, was a heavy sleeper.

The next morning, much to Nathalie's bafflement and concern, Adrien was dead tired and a mess. His clothes were wrinkled, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was... rather horrendous...

All she got out of him on that last but was a mumble that sounded like, "Tikki, Beea, and Vixx tried to fix my hair..."


	27. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette calls.

Vixx sounded out before the cell even could. The instant she saw the cell glow with _Princess_ on the screen, the little fox screamed out, "IT'S HAPPENING!"

That was their only warning before the fox bombed the cell, hitting the green phone just as the cell managed to let out it's first ring.

Before Marinette could even utter a greet, Vixx screamed down at the cell.

She was silenced by Juuno, the peacock sharply scolding, "What did I tell you about screaming?!"

Blinking at the blue god, she grinned. "It's the greatest expression of love!"

"No it's not!"

Laughing, Adrien drew the cell away, happily greeting, "Hey Marinette!"

_"Hey!"_ her voice rang out, tired and amused. _"Was that Vixx I heard?"_

"WE ALL MISS YOU!" Vixx shouted, squirming away, avoiding the scolding Juuno chasing her.

Rolling her eyes, Tikki sat on Adrien's shoulder, asking, "How's China Marinette?"

_"Kinda busy? We're staying with Grunkle Wang, we got some good food, I got my own room."_

Smiling slightly, Nooroo floated near, pleading, "Make sure you get plenty of rest!"

Beea floated over, eyeing the cell. "And everyone's treating you well?"

_"Yes Beea, everyone's super nice. And don't worry Nooroo, I plan too, I'll probably head to bed after this. How about you Adrien, everyone's behaving?"_

"Oh yeah," Adrien said, "everyone's good!"

"Vixx could behave a little more," Beea huffs.

"I'M GOOD!" Vixx called out argumentatively. There was a little smash behind Adrien, followed by a light, "Oops."

Adrien sighed, repeating, "Yeah, everyone's been good. Life's been fun."

"That's putting it nicely," Beea mutters, shooting Tikki a look when the red god shushed her.

Wayzz drew near, suggesting, "You should see the Yu Garden while there! It's very beautiful!"

There was a yawn on the end. _"I probably will. I'll take lots of pictures."_

Juuno called out, "Head to bed soon Marinette! You don't want to sleep in tomorrow!"

There was an agreeing yawn from the cell.

Adrien scooted over to the waste bin, holding the cell down for Plagg. "Wanna say hi?" Adrien asked.

Plagg yawned, then uttered, "You better come back."

_"I will."_

Plagg turned away and Adrien withdrew, setting the cell to his ear, absently watching Wayzz, Tikki, and Juuno try and manage the mess Vixx made while Beea scolded the fox. "Everyone misses you," Adrien said. "They're already ready for you to be back home."

She laughed tiredly. _"We just got here and I'm already ready to be back home. They're not alone."_

"It'll be fun," Adrien tried to console.

_"Oh I know, I just like being home. China's... really far..."_

He sighed, leaning back in his seat agreeing with a hum. "It's just a week," he eased, "it'll help to call us whenever you're feeling homesick." After a moment, he adds, "Don't be afraid to call any time. I'll happily pick up."

He could hear the smile in her voice. _"I will, thanks Adrien."_

He smiled. "Goodnight."

_Goodnight."_

He lowered the cell after he heard the click off. He blinked when he saw Vixx perched on his knee, eyeing him.

"You should've screamed at her," Vixx declared, tsking the blond.

Blushing, Adrien snips back, flustered, "I-I'm not going to scream at her!"

Juuno cried, "Vixx! Stop telling humans to scream at each other!"


	28. Meal Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a disagreement about meals.

"What is _that_?"

Adrien jumped, looking up in alarm to see _Plagg_ sitting on his dining table, giving his plate of food the oddest look. Leaning forward, Adrien hissed, "Plagg! What are you doing here?!" All the while, he nervously looks for Nathalie. She was going to flip out if saw Plagg. She'd think they were overrun by rats!

The household would suffer.

Only the cat just stared at the plate, unconcerned at the prospect of being seen, then turned and stared at him. " _That's_ dinner?"

"Plagg!" Adrien stressed. As happy as he was to see Plagg out of the trash, this was like the worst place for the god to pop up!

"Is that dinner?" Plagg pressed.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "This is a normal dinner. Trust me, it's filling enough." Mostly.

The god shook his head. "That's just sad."

"Plagg go back to the room," Adrien pleaded.

Before Plagg could move, a red blur zipped up, and Adrien tensed as Tikki stopped by Plagg. "What are you doing out here?" the little red god asked, frowning.

Plagg dodged it by pointing to Adrien's plate. "Look at his _dinner_."

Blinking, Tikki did and Adrien tensed.

Oh no.

Marinette has warned him about this. She experienced this any time she made a mistake staying up late working.

Mommy Tikki has been released.

"Adrien," she jttered, blue eyes wide. "That's, that's your _meal_?"

"Uh..."

"You are a growing human child! You need a lot more than that!"

"I am a model," Adrien tried to reason.

"That is no excuse!" She made an angry hum, "No wonder you're so skinny! Eat that up young man! Then you're going to the kitchen, and you're going to eat till your full!"

"But-"

"Adrien Agreste."

"...Yes Ma'am." Adrien quickly went back to his meal, trying not to sweat under Tikki's strict stare. Plagg purred as Tikki sat beside him. Yes good, human child will be really eat now.


	29. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuno and Vixx give Adrien a special show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Was wrapping up Over the Wall, and had new inspiration for a kwami swap XD  
> Updates should come back steadily for MatSLG now.

Adrien looked up at the melodious hum that rang through the air, a little tune he recognized but couldn't place...

Looking around the room curiously, his gaze settled on Vixx. The little fox had her eyes closed, swaying with the hum. Behind her were his computers, the song _Mary's Theme_ from Ib paused. Every now and then a sound slid past her lips, lovely and relaxing to the ears.

Adrien drew near, a curious smile on his lips. "I didn't know you had such a lovely voice Vixx!" he praised, leaning on his desk.

She paused her notes, smiling as she looked up at the human. With a pleased wag if her tail, she said, "Yes. I'm one of the two most gifted singers in this Circle."

"Really?" Adrien asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

"Whose the other?"

"Why Juuni of course!"

Adrien beamed. Vixx's smile grew, violet eyes bright. "Would you like to hear our duet?"

"Yeah!"

Whipping around Vixx shouted, "JUUNI COME SING WITH ME!"

The peacock kwami perked from above, the n zipped down with an excited gasp. "We're going to sing?!"

"Yes! Adrien wants to hear our duet!"

"Oh my feathers!" Juuno uttered, dancing in place as he turned to Adrien, eyes bright.

Vixx tackled him, wiggling as she grinned. "Come on Juuni, let's sing together!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Plagg cried out from above.

But it was too late. Wrapped up in a one arm hug, their mouths opened, and their voices rang out.

Adrien was expecting the beauty of Vixx's voice.

But not the... honking... screech? That was Juuno's voice.

Adrien gaped at the mixed up voices clashing together, the other kwamis echoing his cringe.

Vixx and Juuno were oblivious though, big smiles on their faces as they sang out, swaying and dancing around each other, looking like they were having the time of their life.

When they stopped, they turned to Adrien expectantly, beaming.

"Very... it was something," Adrien offered.

Juuno let out a happy gasp while Vixx snickered.

Above, Beea mutters, "That putting it lightly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, for some reason, I've been listening to Mary's Theme a lot. It feels like a song Vixx would like a lot.


	30. The Struggle of Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beea has big plans for the day.

At the rise of the glowing sun, Beea woke with the day. With a big yawn and a clumsy wiggle, she floated up and blinked herself awake and rubbing her paws over her face. It was a new day. Her antennas twitched, remembering an important detail.

A new day with a purpose.

A very important purpose.

They should start on it very soon.

Zipping to Adrien's giant mirror (Beea _loved_ it, she was going to miss it most) to do a fast fix of her fluff and make herself presentable, she zipped back to the boy still passed out on the bed, his face smothered in his pillow. Beea deemed that he was quite lucky. Even with his hair unruly, his body flopped ungracefully and tangled in the sheets, and his mouth open with drool smeared on his chin and pillow; ultimately though, he was still so attractive and handsome. In a strange rugged, morning messy way. "Adrien," she called, uncaring about how loud she was, and drawing the attention of the other kwamis.

Vixx shot her a cranky, one eyed glare. With an incoherent, the fox kwami wiggled out from under Adrien's chest till she popped out. With a toothy yawn, the fox turned and joined Wayzz under Adrien's pillow.

Tikki, nestled away in Adrien's messy hair, cracked sleep heavy eyes, blinking them as she woke. She gave a squeaking yawn as she sat up, giving herself a little shake to try and wake up. Only to still wind up quite droopy.

Beea heard Nooroo and Juuno flutter awake.

Like her, Nooroo was awake pretty easily, zipping down and landing in a sunny spot, making sure his wings faced the light and warming himself up.

Juuno wobbled down, murmuring incoherently and drifting to the boy's bathroom to use the giant mirror himself.

Wayzz and Plagg just slept on under the pillow and in the waste bin.

But despite all this, Beea didn't get her desired reaction.

The boy slept on, deaf to her call.

Beea wasn't deterred though!

Once a bee had a task, they saw it to the end!

Especially if it was important, and Beea deemed this important.

Adrien was going to awaken, and they were going to see the task done!

Besides, she's dealt with far more stubborn nobles than him, and was able to gt them out of the bed.

Adrien would be no challenge.

"Adrien darling, you need to get up," she beckoned, tapping his head. Humming sleepily, Tikki floated by, bouncing off a wall in her sleepiness.

Unlike before, Beea got a response.

There was a muffled groan, and a hand came to swat her away while Adrien smeared his face into the pillow, mumbling incoherently.

Easily dodging that hand, she shoots him a pout. "Adrien darling," she called again, lightly tugging at his hair. "You need to get up."

There was a louder protesting groan.

Beea insisted, "Adrien, Marinette's going to be back in a few days!"

Another groan.

"We have to have a welcome gift ready for her! And I'd like to get the shopping out of the way!" She continued when she got no response, "Nothing shows more appreciation than a welcome gift! And the early bee gets the best flowers! We must go!"

There was a sleepy, "Yeah!"

Vixx popped out, yawning over more, grinning cheekily. "Get something that'll help you scream at her."

"Enough of the screaming!" Beea snapped.

Vixx stuck her tongue back at her.

Beea scoffed back.

Buzzing closer, she tapped Adrien's cheek, insisting, "Come on, let's go. Get up."

"Mmmmmm, I mon't think amything mopen met," Adrien mumbled out.

"Something's bound to be open," Beea said, tapping his cheek persistently.

With a loud, groaning drag, Adrien sat up and Beea made a face at the even worse mess his hair was. As Adrien stumbled out of bed, Beea turned to Tikki, pleading, "Tikki, will you help me with Adrien's hair? I think he's not awake enough to do it, or care."

Tikki hummed her confirmation, more awake as she nibbled on mints Adrien had laid for the bug based gods.

"I'll help!" Vixx called out, more awake with more activity going about.

"Absolutely not," Beea cuts in, crossing her arms and glaring at the little fox. "Last time you helped you tried giving him _spikes_."

"I thought he looked good! And Adrien didn't mind!" Vixx reasoned.

"He was still half asleep! Of course he wouldn't care!"

Knowing the arguement that was about to happen was going to be pointless, Tikki floated up and gently pushed Beea along. "Come on, Juuno'll be happy to help us. Vixx, how about you wake Wayzz? Nooroo, would you please wake Plagg?"

"I could wake Plagg!" Vixx offered, grinning at the tired look the ladybug and bee gave her.

With an amused smile, Nooroo gently said, "We don't need two gods of mischief to be rowdy in the morning."

Vixx stuck her tongue out at the butterfly but relented, diving under the pillow and pushing the sleepy turtle out.

Nooro went to the waste bin, trying to coax the black cat out.

Preferably before Vixx decided to come over and "help".


	31. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and the seven gods are on a mission for the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by zoe-onesama!  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/152915880469/its-hard-being-so-popular-isnt-it-sugar

In the early morning, the streets were clear and empty, allowing the limo to drive along no issue. Adrien was practically slumped against the window, yawning as he tried to wake for this sudden shopping trip Beea wanted to go on.

_"Early bees get the best flowers!"_ was all she say when he grumbled, then she shoo him out of his home, tsking and tutting. With an apologetic and sheepish smile to his driver, they were off.

Now on the move, Adrien struggling to wake, the kwamis in his bag were abuzz with energy and excitement.

Well most of them.

The ones that were awake.

Plagg and Wayzz persisted to sleep a little more while the others all babbled and buzzed and chirped.

It was an echoing question between them.

What to get her?

What could a store have?

Or will they be going to an open market instead?

Too excited, Beea, Vixx, and Tikki can't help but peek out, trying to see where they are. Only to be pushed back by the waking Adrien, sending wary glances at the Gorilla.

Thankfully he never noticed the little gods.

"Here's good," Adrien called out. hand coming out to muffle his yawn.

An open market.

That'll work.

There had to be something here.

"See ya later," Adrien yawned to the Gorilla, stretching as the limo drove off. In the bag slung over his shoulder, the kwamis shifted excitedly, peeking out to see where they were.

Breathing in the crisp air, he turned to the bag, asking, "So, what are we getting Bee?"

"Bee _a_ ," the little god corrected.

"Something pretty!" Juuno said, popping out with a beam.

Wayzz peeked out, sleepily suggesting, "Something tranquil."

"Something to match her elegance," Beea said.

"Or cute!" Tikki piped.

"Flowers are always nice," Nooroo voiced.

"Make sure it comes from your heart!" Vixx declared, dark paw tapping her ivory chest.

Plagg groaned loudly, shooting all the morning gods a dark look. "Just get her cheese," he grumbled.

There was a resounding, "No," from all the kwamis.

"Ok," Adrien bid, rolling his shoulders. Let's do this.

On this early morning, the market was near empty, with some vendors still opening up. Good mornings flew to Adrien, one even offered to have a cup of coffee prepared for him. Adrien accepted it thankfully, walking around slowly as the little gods peered around, trying to spot the perfect gift for Marinette for Adrien to give.

Though some couldn't help themselves, looking with their own interests.

"Get that!" Vixx cried, pointing to a human skull, being sold by some creepy little shop.

That actually got a harsher no than Plagg's idea of cheese.

Tikki thought chocolate chip cookies, but it was pointed out that Marinette _lived_ in a bakery.

She'd have plenty.

Nooroo thought flowers were nice, but no one truly knew what she liked, and Nooroo, Beea, Tikki, and Adrien couldn't choose.

Beea had her blue eyes on a tiara, but that was just a piece just waiting to pull out hair.

Wayzz had his eyes on a little tranquil indoor fountain, but he faltered, and confessed he wasn't sure if Marinette would have room for it. Or if she would like the sound of running water. Some people didn't care for it.

Juuno had his eyes on an elegant peacock fan she could hang up on her room.

And Plagg still stood that they should just get her cheese.

And Adrein, he still didn't know what to get her.

There were so many things she could like, but there was nothing that jumped out as perfect for her.

What could be the perfect gift?

Then he saw it.

_There._

Adrien hurried to a tent, beaming when he saw that it was empty, the vendor away to grab coffee according to a sign. Perfect. "Ok guys," he called, opening the bag for the seven gods, "go choose something!"

Seven eyes looked out with interest.

"What is this?" Juuno asked curiously.

"Make your own bracelets!" Adrien answered, waving out to them. "Go choose something! It'll be a gift from us."

Eyes sparked with excited glee, the gods zipped away eager to choose something for Marinette.

Adrien chose a simple black string and after a bit of looking, chose a little ladybug charm and strung it on. And after a moment of contemplation, slipped a little cute black cat on. And a little orange and white fox tail.

Tikki came to him holding a chocolate chip cookie charm.

Plagg came holding a Camembert charm, and Adrien wondered why was this made...

Nooroo came with a pinkish, purple butterfly.

Juuno had a peacock feather with a soft pink dot against the blue.

Vixx had a little human skull.

Beea had a little, glittery bee and a pink diamond. "I couldn't choose," she confessed, a little sheepish.

Wayzz came last with a little rain drop.

With every little piece they brought him, Adrien strung it on the bracelet. By the time it was done, he had a colorful bracelet. A gift from them all. It was perfect. By the time they were done, the vendor was back, Adrien made the purchase along with a little velvet black box for it, and they all went home, excited and happy.

Marinette was coming back.

And they had the perfect gift for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost every little charm mentioned is a reference, to earlier chapters to my miraculous swaps to just random little details.
> 
> Stay strong everyone! Stay strong my female readers! Stay strong my lgbtqa readers! Stay strong veterans! Disabled! Everyone's who's scared or uneasy!  
> We'll get through this.  
> Don't loose hope.  
> There's strength in a community!  
> Watch out for others and yourself! Help however you can when you can. We'll get through this.


	32. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has arrived back home.

There was a loud, dragging groan from Marinette as she followed her parents off the plane, relieved that was over. Sitting in tight, cramped seats, practically elbow to elbow with a stranger, it a large metal bird high, high above the earth.

She's glad that was over with.

And home was just a drive away...

They couldn't be there too soon.

She was ready to be home, in her soft bed, her balcony, her crafts.

Marinette smiled.

Her roommates.

She was looking forward to seeing Adrien and her little gods again. It was strange sleeping in her bed alone, no one snuggled up around her neck, shifting under the sheets, rolling down into her hair, or hearing Wayzz under her pillow.

She missed them.

She also missed being with someone who knew about them.

She was looking forward to having more adventures with Adrien and their little gods.

Marinette pulled her backpack up, excited to show off all the little trinkets she got them.

They were all going to love them.

As they stepped out of the airport, Marinette looked to the Parisian skyline, beaming.

It was great to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, echoing my distaste for flying hehehe... heh.


	33. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has something for somebody.

Adrien's room was abuzz with activity, little gods zipping around, excited that Marinette was back, while Adrien was scrambling to make sure they had everything. He had Plagg's ten bins of Camembert, he rushed to the bathroom to stop the fight between Beea and Juuno over his large mirror, yes Tikki he had the mirrors Marinette brought him, yes Nooroo, they could go pick up flowers on the way for her, and yes Wayzz, Adrien's positive he has everything. Yes he got their present that was the first thing he shoved into the bag!

He stood up with a sigh, nearly toppling over into his bed.

How did Marinette get them all ready to come here?

It's only been thirty minutes and he's already tired.

"Ok," he called, stretching. "Are we all ready?"

"I believe so," Wayzz voiced, amber eyes bright.

"Just got to make sure we have everyone gathered!" Tikki said, struggling to hold onto the squirming Vixx. She quietly scolded the fox, "Behave!" Vixx responded by sticking her tongue back at the kwami. Rolling her eyes, she continued to escort Vixx to the bag.

To secure that the fox would stay in the bag, Adrien tossed in a chunk of Camembert.

He got the desired reaction.

"Nooooo!" Plagg shouted, zipping out of the waste bin towards the bag, set on saving the cheese from the evil fox. With amused violet eyes, Vixx ducked down into the bag, wiggling out of sight. With a hiss, Plagg pursued.

That'll keep them occupied, Adrien reasoned.

Ok, Wayzz and Tikki were already here, by the faint buzzes and squawks, Juuno and Beea were in the bathroom, Nooroo...

Adrien looked up.

Was fluttering around, anxious.

He pointed up to Nooroo, a silent request to Tikki and Wayzz.

Wayzz nodded and went up to fetch the butterfly.

Adrien went to the bathroom, seeing Juuno and Beea shoving each other, the former's tail fanned out, both trying to use this huge mirror before it was gone from them.

Adrien scooped them up, earning squeaks from the two.

"You're both beautiful," he reassured, escorting them out of the bathroom, just as Wayzz guided Nooroo down, the butterfly's wings twitching behind him.

"We ready?" Adrien asked, sliding Beea and Juuno into the bag, ignoring the laughing yips and frustrated hisses of Vixx and Plagg fighting over the cheese.

There were collective "yes" from most of the gods, peeking up at him, giddy with energy.

Smiling, he said, "Let's get you guys home." And zipped up the bag, hiding the seven gods from the world.

* * *

It's been officially one day since Marinette returned, and by the looks of her parents, they were still recovering from a bit of jetlag. But they greeted Adrien with a sleepy smiles and welcomed the boy in.

"Marinette might still be sleeping," Sabine warned him, holding her mug of tea close, her grey eyes soft.

"Thanks Madame Cheng!" Adrien chimed, going up stairs to Marinette's room.

The air smelt a bit stale from the lack of use for a week, but it was clear that Marinette was back. Her bags and things piled near the trapdoor. Eyes gleaming, Adrien barely slid the bag onto the floor before Vixx popped out with a loud squeal and zipped up towards the loft.

Nooroo was quick to follow, wings flapping.

There was a soft grunt from above, and a following laugh. "Hello Vixx, Nooroo, I missed you two."

Marinette confirmed awake, the other gods zipped out, zipping towards the loft to greet Marinette. Stopping to grab their welcome home gift, Adrien followed them up, greeted to a sleep fresh Marinette, sitting up with gods cuddling around her, pressing into her hair, neck, forehead, and cheeks.

She smiled sleepily, her dark haired a muddled mess, eyes half lidded as she met Adrien's gaze.

"Mornin," she mumbled.

"Good morning Beeutiful!" he returned, grinning at Marinette's groan.

"Beeutifully done darling," Beea praised with a chuckle.

Marinette leaned against her huge cat plush, huffing, "This is what I come back too?"

"You know you missed it," Adrien teased.

Vixx giggled aloud as Marinette stuck her tongue out, the little fox snuggling her neck.

"Handsome boy coming through!" Adrien called out, crawling on the bed and flopping down beside her, bouncing a few gods. "How was China?"

"Hm, it was beautiful there. I saw my family, we went hiking, and," she stretched, "it was a fun trip. But I'm glad to be home."

"Did the Chinese lessons help?" he asked.

"Uh, some struggle but-"

"Okokokok!" Vixx piped up, darting up with a flashy spin. "Gift! Gift! Gift!"

Marinette blinked. "Gift?" she repeated.

Adrien held up the velvet black box. "They all wanted to have a welcome gift ready for you."

Curious, she took it, opening it up to see a bracelet set in it.

A bracelet full of all sorts of charms.

"Woah," Marinette uttered.

"We had a hard time finding the perfect gift," Adrien said.

"And we found this little shop," Wayzz said.

"A make your own bracelet!" Tikki piped in.

"We all picked a charm," Juuno bid.

"A gift from us all," Beea declared, pleased.

"Oh it's beautiful," Marinette gushed, picking it up and sliding on the bracelet. The charms chinked and rattled with her moves. "Oh thank you everyone! They're beautiful!"

The gods buzzed and wiggled, pleased.

"I got you all gifts too," Marinette revealed. Rolling over, having suspected that she'd get an early visit, she pulled a small bag.

"For Adrien," she said, handing him a black cat mask, green designs painted over forehead.

Adrien gasped excitedly, taking it gingerly. "Wow," he whispered, eagerly slipping it on. "It fits!"

"Beea, Juuno, Tikki," Marinette said, "I made Chinese knots." She brought out a red and gold little necklace, a blue, red, and green, and a simple red; all perfect sizes for the kwami.

The kwamis gasped in delight. '"It's perfect!"Beea snatched it up, zipping down to the mirror to see the knot on her.

"Oh how lovely," Juuno praised, taking his gift, looking it over in wonder.

"Oh thank you Marinette," Tikki gushed.

"Wayzz, Nooroo," she called, pulling out two small boxes of tea, full of all sorts of flavors.

Wayzz peered at the boxes of tea in awe.

Nooroo smiled, uttering his thanks, eagerly taking a sniff.

"And lastly," she said, meeting Vixx's eager gaze. "For Plagg and Vixx, little blankets I made from the finest silks." She pulled out two small sheets, one orange, white, purple, and black, the other black, green, and gold.

"I LOVE IT!" Vixx cried, snatching it up and twisting it around her. "Oh so soft," she gushes, nuzzling it.

Plagg floated up from where he was contently snuffled up in her hair, curious to see this silk blanket Marinette made him. He took it with a smile, bidding, "Thanks kid." He settled back down, snuggled up, purring.

Just as pleased, Marientte snuggled back in bed, tracing the charms on her new bracelet, joining the company around her in enjoying the gift.

"How do I look?" Adrien asked, turning to her, cat mask in place.

Blue eyes glinting humorous, she told him, "You look like the cat's meow."

She laughed at his blush.


	34. Pun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Love Master Vixx strikes!

Foxes were patient hunters. They had to be. Prey can be easily skittish.

But this wasn't the usual prey, and Vixx wasn't a usual fox.

She could be forgiven for her lack of patience.

And to be fair, she's been waiting a long time.

She hasn't been rewarded yet and this fox wanted her prize!

Besides, the two were practically dating anyway. Despite Tikki and Juuno thinking it best just to leave the Kits alone, Vixx had enough.

Love was precious and beautiful, and she knows a good match when she sees one. They should jump for the opportunity already!

So, it was time for Vixx to take things into her own paws.

Going to bed earlier than she usually would, Vixx woke about the same as Marinette. While Kit rushed off to get ready, Vixx darted down to hide in her bag, just in time to avoid Juuno, Beea, Tikki, and Nooroo.

Being a late riser, the kwamis will think she was still asleep.

By the time they realize it, she'd already be at the school, acting out her plan.

Right now, she's calling it _Adrienette_.

It had a nice ring to it.

Hearing Marinette come up with a platter of food, Vixx wiggled under a book, making sure she was out of sight. Marinette picked up her bag, oblivious to the fox hidden within.

Vixx was so excited she could squeal.

Time to put _Adrienette_ into motion.

* * *

Vixx came across the first struggle.

What to do?

In this game she started, she was limited. She was at a public school, and was probably going to be here till lunch. Marinette will likely discover her or the kwamis will reveal her to Marinette.

If they're scared enough, pursue her here.

Will they?

It was hard to say.

That depended if they notice her disappearance.

Likely Juuno will out of all of them.

Either way, Vixx set a limit for herself.

She had this morning to get _Adrienette_ going.

But how to manipulate it…

Vixx boldly peeked out of the bag. Adrien sat in front of Marinette. How to make use of this?

She glanced back at the bag's interior, trying to see what she had at her disposal. Her violet eyes settled in Marinette's notebook. Her lips curled up.

Adrien gave a start when a wad of paper was thrown onto his desk. Sparing a fast glance at the teacher, he unrolled, eyes widening at the message.

A message in Marinette's neat, cursive handwriting.

_'I like your butt.'_

He glanced back to her.

She blinked at his wild turn and offered him a smile and a small wave.

Adrien blushed redder than Alya's hair. He quickly turned around, fidgeting in his seat. Marinette liked his butt.

Another note was tossed out, bouncing off his desk. He dared open it.

_'Are those space pants? Cause that ass is out of this world ;3'_

Adrien squeaked, earning a few stares.

No one heard the giggles coming from Marinette's bag.

For the rest of the class period, Adrien was very out of it.

At the end of it, he stuttered, "Th-thanks!" and fled the classroom. He needed to regroup.

Beside her, Alya asked, "What was that about?"

Marinette shrugged.

* * *

Marinette didn't know what was going on with Adrien today.

She thinks he's… flirting?

She thinks?

"Hey babe!" he called, "I got my ion you!" he said with a finger gun point, then became flustered under her stare and quickly hurried away.

Then he tried again as they reached their next period.

"Are you full of beryllium, gold, and titanium? Because you are BE-AU-TI-FULL."

Seemingly pleased with that one, he dropped down in his seat, oblivious to Nino's baffled stare.

By Alya's amusement, Marinette guesses Adrien's flirting.

The fact brought a blush to her cheeks.

Inside her bag, Vixx frowned at the Kit.

Why science puns?

Doesn't he know that her Kit isn't strong in physics?

Oh!

There were different ones he could do.

He just needed the inspiration...

Another note flew at his desk.

A little excited, Adrien unrolled it.

_'You're my butter half~ Don't you dare leave me a scone!'_

Adrien gaped, the world suddenly brighter as his cheeks went pink.

Baking puns.

At the end of class, Adrien told her, "You really raise me up."

That brought the red to Marinette's cheeks.

She squeaked and babbled at him, making him grin, his own cheeks pink.

By lunch period, like Vixx predicted, the minute Marinette stepped into her room, Juuno and Beea were upon her, angrily buzzing and squawking. Unapologetic, Vixx popped out, smug and pleased.

It wasn't a complete success, but _Adrienette_ was on the right track.


	35. A Surprised Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had sunk in, and are in for quite a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while after I started this, I wondered about an older AU for this set up. I wanted to play with the idea at least once! Maybe more to come. Maybe, if I can think of more.

Living in a shared dorm, the young Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng rarely allowed her wards the enjoyment of open space. Largely due to the fact that she has a dormmate, and by the rules of Guardianship, she was not to reveal them under any circumstance. Even at the cost her wards' personal freedom. They didn't enjoy being cooped up and hidden all the time, but it just couldn't be helped.

They were not to be seen.

Not if she can help it.

Her mentor and previous Guardian confirmed that sometimes, it couldn't be helped. She just had to do what she could and if her wards were discovered, well, hope that those that discovered them were trustworthy.

But, it seemed unlikely.

For five years straight, she was able to successfully keep the gods hidden, watching over them as dutifully a Guardian should.

There were a few close calls, especially when they got rowdy, but with her great care, reflexes, and cunning, they were never discovered.

Not even her own parents knew about them and the gods lived above them for four years straight.

Now was just a challenge of university dormitories.

So far, a few months in, it was actually going well.

Even with Alya so close, she was able to keep the gods hidden from her.

Marinette was starting to happily think she was going to be one of the few Guardians that was able to keep her wards hidden.

Or, so she thought...

She hadn't planned on Alya's unpredictability.

She had allowed the kwamis to drift out and enjoy her dorm since Alya had gotten a boyfriend. She reasoned it was fine, so long as they hid as soon as Alya was back, which wasn't often since her and Nino were tied to the hip, and she was spending nights over with him.

She didn't plan on Nino's exhausted roommate to take her best friend's key and come there to sleep in peace.

She didn't even know that he had been there.

And neither had the gods.

So, seated at her desk, a sleepy Nooroo, Juuno, Tikki, and Beea lounging on her shoulders, watching her draw and making a few suggestions, Marinette didn't think anything was going to happen. That they were fine going about as they wish and doing what they want. Alya wasn't going to be back till much later after all.

So they all had quite a fright when a scream sounded out.

From a voice she didn't know.

_"RAT!"_

As quick as lightning, Marinette jumped up and rushed into the small living area and kitchen she shared with Alya, almost all the gods hurrying after her, wide eyed and tense. She found a hot, sleep muddled blond stranger toppled back on the couch, staring right at the equally surprised and frozen Plagg.

A god who could be quite troublesome and grudging when he wanted to be.

Green eyes narrowed at the intruder, whiskers twitching as he hissed, "Rat? Did you just called me a rat?!" He _floated_ up off the counter, glaring down at the stranger that had dared slip into their home.

Juuno echoed the tension, peacock tail already fanning out behind him, ready to be flashed at the gaping blond.

Said blond's face went pale.

"Oh brilliant," Beea muttered near Marinette, tired.

"What's going on?" Vixx wondered aloud, popping into view and looking in curiously.

And drawing the wide eyed blond's attention to Marinette and the little beings floating around her.

He pointed to them, jaw agape as he stared.

Pushing back the unease she was feeling, Marinette narrowed her eyes and moved forward to block as many of the gods as she could, ready for a fight for this discovery, to find out who this guy was and why the hell he was in her dorm. Who now knew the existence of the kwamis. "Who are you?" she demanded, a growl lacing her tone. "How did you get in here?!"

"I-there, there are, wha, who, I, I-" the blond babbled, still gaping at her and the little beings, looking more and more frazzled as he continued to stare at them.

"Well he's broken," Plagg harrumphed aloud, clutching his cheese, he zipped past Marinette to eat in peace.

Marinette turned after him, only to jerk when her nose was slammed against a wall.

She jerked up in surprise, rubbing her sore nose and blinking at her room sleepily. In her lap, Vixx didn't wake from where she was tossed, her little legs kicking as she slept.

With a hum, and shrugging off the odd dream she had, Marinette rolled over and went back to sleep.


	36. The Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a real intruder this time.

Marinette stretched as she slowly came up the steps to her room, showered and fresh for the day, and a ready slice of cheese for Plagg so Vixx didn't swipe it from him.

Today she and Adrien were going to spend gaming, playing Mario Kart where both had an even chance at that game. Vixx had already rounded up the kwamis, getting them into a betting pool for whoever won. Marinette was a little concerned that Vixx may try to sabotage one of them to win her bet, but Juuno and Beea would be watching her like hawks, so at least it'd be difficult for the little fox. There was hope.

Coming into her room, she spotted a dark kwami sitting on her vanity. "Here you go," she offered the cheese slice, then reached for her hairbrush.

"Ah thank you deary," the dark kwami bid, bright eyes shining with amusement.

Marinette nodded, starting to brush her hair. Then paused, frowning. That didn't sound like Plagg.

The voice was far too velvety to be Plagg.

She turned down, meet bright red eyes against purple sclera, and a small black body, with a single, feathery crest and a tail of pointed feathers. The little kwami up at her, eyes laughing at her stupor. "You're not Plagg," she uttered, lowering the brush, wary.

"No," the little being confirmed, taking a bite of the cheese. "But I thank you for the cheese. This is a fine brand of it."

She narrowed her eyes, asking, "Who-"

"Cree!"

They jerked to her loft, seeing Vixx zip up, ears flat on her head, an annoyed pout on her lips. The remaining kwamis echoed her, floating up and locking all their eyes on the little black kwami sitting on Marinette's loft. Juuno made a face, his tail fanning out behind him.

The little kwami smiled, greeting, "Juuno my dear brother, it's been a while. And Vixx! Getting a bit rusty are we?"

"Of course not," Vixx huffed, diving down and seating herself on Marinette's shoulder, peering down at him with a tight smile, tail twitching. "Though I must confess, you caught me by surprise sneaking in like this."

"You're getting soft then," Cree declared, nodding to himself, waving his little feathery crest about. Vixx's tail gave a displeased wag.

Juuno dove down, demanding, "What are you doing here?! Why are you here?!"

In a softer tone, Wayzz asked, "Where is your Guardian?"

Cree floated up, grinning at the fuming Juuno. "A brother can't visit another brother?"

"Not when said brother constantly comes with trouble!"

"Juuno calm down," Beea called out to him.

Juuno crossed his arms, tail spread out, biting his lip as he glared at Cree, silently fuming.

Cree laughed, turning to Wayzz, he answered, "My Guardian is visiting Paris for now. I felt Juuno and Vixx, thought it'd be nice to visit."

"How nice," Plagg voiced, "now get out."

"Plagg," Nooroo gently scolded.

Cree zipped up, smiling as he stared down at the scowling cat. "After all these years, you _still_ haven't sweetened this sourpuss?"

"And Ursaa still hasn't reined you in," Beea grumbled.

Cree scoffed, turning to frown at the bee. "Like Juuno reins in Vixx?"

"He's got a point!" Vixx called out.

"Shut up!" Juuno snapped.

"You should return to your Guardian," Tikki voiced.

"Excuse me?" Marinette called, turning all the gods eyes to her. She grimaced back at them. She waved to the black kwami, demanding, "Whose this?"

"Ah yes, the curious girl," Cree murmured, drifting down to peer at her, looking her over. "You're not a Guardian, and yet, you have the fortune gods in your room."

She frowned at him, wary.

He flashed her a bright smile. Setting a paw on his chest, he bowed to her, declaring, "I am Cree the Crow, god of misfortune and rumors."

"A troublemaker," Juuno added.

Cree's lips curled up even higher. "And brother of Juuno."

"And my rival," Vixx piped in.

"I'm of the War Circle," Cree adds.

"Ah, well, I'm Marinette, I'm a, kinda Guardian, I guess? Maybe?"

"She's watching out for us," Tikki explained, zipping close to them. She flashed Marinette a warm smile.

"How interesting," Cree murmured, turning to the ladybug. "What of your old Guardian? Did he finally go?"

"He's long overdue for a retirement," Wayzz confirmed. Nodding to Marinette, he confirmed, "She found us, and we all agreed her to be worthy to watch out for us."

Fluttering up, Nooroo sheepishly added, "We might've overstayed the welcome..."

"I don't mind," Marinette quickly reassured. "So then, where's your Guardian?"

Cree hummed, considering her, then shrugged. "Somewhere in Paris."

"Go to him," Juuno ordered.

Cree gasped dramatically, setting a paw on his chest as he gaped to his brother. "You would send me out into the world alone?!"

"Oh please," Plagg huffed.

"Let him stay," Vixx piped, pouncing on the crow kwami. "It's mean to let him out into the world on his own. Besides, Naagaa can locate him, she'll guide the Guardian to him."

Nooroo fluttered close, asking Wayzz, "You'd like to see Naagaa again, wouldn't you?"

Wayzz smiled. "I would like to see her again," he commented.

Cree confirmred, "He'll be here soon. Probably."

Beea makes a face. "He comes near me, I'm stinging him."

"I missed you too Beea!" Cree called back.

Well, looks like she had another guest today.

And more on the way.

Deciding to roll with it, she turned to Cree and asked, "What do you like to eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have an image of all the war kwamis out soonish. Hopefully.


	37. Marinette meets Seven War Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a lot of guests today.

As Cree predicted, it didn't take long for his Guardian to arrive. Cree and Vixx had just settled up on her terrace, catching up together while Wayzz sat close to them, making sure the two mischief gods didn't dive into any trouble when a new kwami popped into their room. Something akin to a little, golden brown bear with honey colored eyes and a fluffy cream colored color around her neck, and a pair of whisker like antennas above her eyes. She didn't greet the room, instead glared around it, grimacing.

"Ursaa!" Tikki greeted, zipping to the bear.

The grimace disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile as the bear reached up and hugged the ladybug god. "Tikki, sweet honey bug! How have you been?"

"You couldn't have come sooner Ursaa?" Beea asked, floating over to greet the bear god.

Ursaa turned to the bee with a laugh, "Hello to you too Beea. Still as proud as ever?"

Beea hummed her confirmation.

Juuno zipped up to fetch Cree, Marinette drew near to welcome the bear. Ursaa turned to her curiously, tilting her head as she looked over the human. "You're not a Guardian."

"She's more of a caretaker for now," Nooroo voiced, seating himself on Marinette's head, smiling.

Ursaa gasped, floating up to the butterfly kwami. "Nooroo! Look at you! You got such a shine in your eyes!"

The butterfly giggled happily wings fluttering as he charged the bear in a happy hug. Ursaa twisted him about, the extensions on his wings trailing behind him in that spin. There was a groan from above. Ursaa stopped and glared up to see Cree peering down at them in a bored slump. "I think I'll wait till your done," Cree declared, turning to float back up to the terrace.

"Oh no you don't!" Ursaa called out, baring her teeth. "You get your fuzzy butt down here, Cree! You are in so much trouble! We were all in a panic to find you had disappeared! We were expecting chaos!"

"This building is still standing, isn't it?"

Juuno puffed up, tail fanning behind him. "If you do anything..."

Cree sighed, floating down to sit beside Vixx. "The life of a chaotic god is a hard one."

"It is," she agreed with an echoing sigh. "You always get the blame if something goes bad."

There was a hissy giggles from the trapdoor, and everyone turned to see a little cobra kwami float up, amber shining. With a toothy smile, the little kwami bid, "That'ss becausse, ussually, it'ss your fault." Turning to Marinette, she bowed to her. "I apologissse to any disssturbance Cree has caussed."

"The kwamis made sure he wasn't any trouble," she reassured, gently scooping up the cobra based kwami. "You must be Naagaa?"

The kwami beamed. "I am. And it'ss quite a pleasure to meet a human that will sstep in as Guardian. Mosst would try to take advantage of the fortunate godss power." Naagaa floated up, peering at Marinette with a broad smile. Nodding to herself, the little snake bid, "Wissely chossen."

Beea drew near, bowing to Naagaa. "If you wish to see Wayzz, he's up on the terrace.

Marinette peered after her, then turned to watch Ursaa squabble with Cree, who was ignoring the bear and tying to steal Vixx's food. The little fox looked torn between amused and annoyed. To Beea, Marinette asked, "These are war kwamis?"

"They are," Beea confirmed.

"They don't really seem..."

"Well, there are many aspects to war. Just as we were born to echo a nature, they too were born to echo a nature. Cree echoes the chaos of war, Ursaa the determination to protect, Naagaa is the grim neutrality, sometimes what needs to be done, Nimbll is reluctance, Jaaw touchy frustration and aggression, Luun is following orders and being a leader, and Wiido," Beea flinches a little, drifting closer to Marinette, "Wiido would be the coldness of war."

Humming, she glanced back to her trapdoor. "I'm guessing we have more on the way then... where are the rest?"

No sooner did she ask, a little shark kwami popped up, looking around the room with her curious black eyes. They sharply settled on Marinette, and narrowed. Blinking at her awkwardly, Marinette cautiously greeted, "Hi?"

Who she assumed to be Jaaw zipped up to her, clacking her teeth. "You're not a Guardian! Why do you have all these gods in your room?"

"Brash as ever I see," Beea huffs.

Turning to the bee, the little shark beamed. "Beea!" she cried, charging her.

Beea quickly ducked out of the way, letting the shark kwami zip right into a wall. Withdrawing with a big shake of her head, she turned and blinked at a very stiffly seated Plagg. "Oh no," the cat uttered.

"Plagg!" Jaaw cried, charging at him. With a yowl, Plagg fled away, trying to avoid the giggly shark.

Staring after her skeptically, Marinette turned to Beea, brow raised. "That was a bit rude, Beea."

Beea puffed out her chest. "I was only being cautious. Whenever Jaaw gets excited, she get nippy. And she has no self control when she gets nippy. One time she accidentally bit of the tip of Juuno's tail. He threw the biggest, most depressed tantrum I've ever seen. It took Vixx nearly half a month to perk him up. He's actually still quite terrified of her-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone jumped, seeing a blue blur duck to the terrace above.

Cree cackled after his brother, while Vixx giggled.

Jaw turned her dark gaze down to Cree, face twisting up into an angry scowl. "Cree! You stupid bird! You had us all scrambling!" Jaaw dove down at the crow, who squeaked and fled. Vixx rolled back, just in time to let the charging shark zip past her.

Now she can have her snack in peace.

Well, Marinette reasoned as she watched the spur of kwamis darting about, this was quite a crowd.

So, who was left?

There was a knock below.

That must be the Guardian below.

Beea waved her to go get the door, before zipping off to cautiously help control Jaaw.

Coming down, Marinette gulped a little bit, nervous.

This was going to be the first official Guardian of kwamis that she was going to meet.

With how surprised all were to see that she wasn't a true Guardian, it made her wonder what this Guardian would say. She stopped at the door, hand resting on the handle.

...What if the Guardian took her kwamis?

She shook her head, pushing that unease away.

The Guardian had enough on their plate. Would they really take seven more gods? Especially if said gods didn't want to leave?

Feeling more grounded, she turned the handle, opening the door.

She met Adrien's baffled gaze first, then looked to the person next to him.

A towering, silver eyed blond that was staring down at Adrien with a slight grimace. Then he turned to her, looking even more skeptical. Clearing his throat awkawrdly, he said, "Hello, I think I have some... pets who sunk in?"

Before Marinette could answer, Tikki called out, "Welcome young Guardian!" She flew up beside Marinette, flashing the tall youth a broad smile.

The boy blinked at the ladybug god in surprise.

"These two know," she reassured, paws clasped together as she bowed to him.

"Wha?" a voice sounded from the bag the boy had. The boy instinctively flinched. A tawny wolf kwami with a white underbelly darted out with a big toothy smile, and bright orange eyes that settled on her. Then Adrien. "You guys are really shaking things up this year."

"Luun," the boy sighed tiredly.

Tikki giggled. "It's good to see you Luun."

"Sweets," the wolf returned, turning to Marinette, curiously tapping his paw to his chin. "And I guess caretaker?"

"Um," Marinette shrugged.

"Everyone's hanging out upstairs," Tikki cut in, waving to the stairwell.

"Ah, thank you. There's a crow I need to grab," the blond said, turning his silver gaze to Marinette. She jerked back, letting him slip in. He set his bag down on a near couch and opened the flap. Then he went up to her room, no doubt to grab Cree. Luun went after him, tail wagging.

Int he bag, two heads peeked out.

A brown rat kwami with big, nervous black eyes, and another bug type, red with a black fur around her shoulders, and eight bright blue eyes, and a four spiked tail fin similar to Tikki's.

The two turned to Marinette and Adrien. The rat kwami squeaked in fear and ducked back down in the bag. The red kwami blinked down at him, then floated up and bowed to them. Tikki shuffled nervously and greeted, "Hello Wiido."

Wiido nodded, then floated up towards her room.

Tikki darted to the bag, trying to coax out Nimbll; Adrien came to Marinette's side, brow raised high. "So," he started, "what's been going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that were hopeful that Jagged Stone was the Guardian of the war gods! I wanted a Felix cameo more.


	38. A Very Tense Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high.

It was interesting playing host to fourteen gods. It was definitely very noisy.

"Jaaw! You're eating all the food!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CHEESE YOU HEATHEN!"

"Aw come alley cat, just a bite-"

"JUUNO CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!"

"Boys, don't make me come over there cause I will!"

"You go Mama Bear! Ooooooh!"

"Luun, please don't howl at the table..."

"Oh come on Nim! Live a littloooooooooooh!"

"Plagg just share the cheese."

"I would like some of that cheese!"

"HELL NO!"

"Plagg please watch your language."

"You better listen to Nooroo-keep that cheese away! You're getting crumbs in my fuzz!"

Marinette and Adrien peered out, watching the fourteen little beings squabble, or eat contently, easily ignoring the cluster around them.

"Very noisy," Adrien noted.

"And lively," Marinette backed.

"It's to be expected with kwamis," Felix said, shooting them a half hearted glare. "Especially war kwamis. Always something going on."

Marinette chuckled, "Kinda the same for the fortune. They're all kinda... pretty touchy and sensitive."

"I had to learn that the hard way," Adrien sighed, leaning on his hand. He has memories of the first time he had to deal with Beea and Juuno fighting over his huge mirror that was easily big enough for both of them.

But, apparently not.

Felix frowns at them, looking between the two. "So," he started, gaze settling on Marinette, "you're the true... caretaker of the fortune circle? Currently?"

"Yes! Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she offered her hand for an eager shake.

Felix didn't take it, continuing to frown at her.

Marinette slowly brought her hand down, unsure and sheepish. Adrien frowned at the Guardian.

Felix pressed, "How did you come by the fortune kwamis? And why does he," he sharply turned his gaze to Adrien, "know of them?"

"Um, would you believe me if I told you they just fell into my lap?"

Felix stared at her, long and hard.

"They did," she insisted.

He raised a brow. "No Guardian with them?"

"No."

He hummed, taking a sip of his earl grey tea. "How concerning."

"Not as concerning as you may think," Juuno voiced, coming to settle beside the humans. "We had a silly notion that we could make it on our own, withdrew from Guardian Fu."

Felix turned to the peacock god. "Fu is still alive?"

"For now."

Felix spares Marinette a glance. "He has no successor?"

"Never had time to seek out, judge, and train one." At Felix's look, Juuno huffs, "I saw nothing wrong with it!"

"Yes, obviously a god's judgement can be trusted all the time," Felix snips, sparing a glance at the kwamis all childishly bickering about. Annoyed, Juuno flared his tail at the Guardian.

Marinette shared that annoyance. "What's your problem?" She shrugged Adrien off when he tried to console her.

"My problem is that you aren't a Guardian, and has curiously obtained seven gods of fortune." His gaze sharply settled on Adrien. "And you have allowed an outsider to learn of their existence."

"To be fair," Adrien voiced, "she did try really hard to keep out of the loop."

"And yet failed," Felix stated.

"And obviously, I've done a horrible job with them," Marinette growled back.

"With someone else discovering them while they're under your care, technically yes."

There was a cute giggle near them, and they all looked down to see Vixx smiling up at Felix, her tail twitching behind her, one paw set on the fuming Juuno's mouth. "I would like to remind you of who we are, Guardian Felix. If we did not like Adrien, we have our own means of handling him."

Adrien blinked. "What?"

Another giggle, Vixx popped over and took his croissant, flashing him a toothy smile. "Don't worry, we like you."

"I'd also expect better behavior from a guest to their host," Beea voiced, zipping up and picking up a sugar cube. She shoots the Guardian a look.

Before Felix could respond to the bee, another voiced out, "And it isn't any of our business."

Felix glanced down to Wiido. The spider kwami peered back with her eight bright eyes. Behind her, the kwamis all quiet, peering over at the humans with curiosities and frowns.

Felix grimaced, then sighed. "I apologize," he bid. "I am very concerned about how you came by the fortune kwamis, but I suppose they're well taken care of, outside being discovered."

Marinette shoots him a glare.

Adrien frowns.

To Vixx, Felix asked, "I hope this doesn't ban the war circle from your concert?"

"Concert?" Adrien piped, turning to the little fox curiously.

Vixx leaned back to peer at him. "Every few times a year, the celestial sky is in the right position. It's perfect for me to sing my song. It's a very important task of mine." Flashing him a toothy smile, she reassured, "You're welcome to come!" Straightening up, she reassured the stiff Guardian, "I would not be so childish to ban the war circle from my eve because of the childishness of their Guardian."

Felix's lips pursed, but nodded.

Vixx floated up, calling out, "Ursaa, I expect you to give him quite a talking too!"

"I will," Ursaa reassured.

"Just remember these things are touchy," Luun pipped, the wolf kwami perking when Plagg sent him a hiss.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, it can be," Cree piped in, rolling his feathery about. "Remember when Nooroo was found by an unknown? Ah such a fun time that was! What did that fool call himself?"

Nooroo winced, wings drooping. He murmured, "Hawk Moth."

Beea zipped up and seated herself beside him, shooting the crow a glare. "That is something of the past."

"Much can be learned from the past," Cree reminded.

"Cree shut up," Juuno warned, shooting the crow a glare.

As arguments started to sprout and grow, Naagaa hummed, watching them all as she nibbled on her boiled egg. To the turtle, she cooed, "It's always so interesting having families dining together again. I do kind of miss this."

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't," Wayzz said with a sigh, earning a giggle from the snake.


	39. Weary Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz has a touchy detail to share.

Felix departed not long after their meal, content enough with their situation, and truly limited on having anything to do about it. Seven gods were a Guardian's limit. And the fortunate seven were content to stay.

After making sure Cree was secured and wasn't going to cause trouble, he was gone from their life; leaving two frowning teens in his wake.

"Well," Adrien offered, "he was..." Nice quite wasn't the right word.

Marinette just wrinkled her nose, her mood sour.

Adrien frowned at her helplessly. Then glanced up to her loft. He suggested, "What to go game...?"

"Not in the mood," she brushed off, leaving the kitchen to head up to her room, to her terrace. Kwamis peered after her, contemplative. Before Adrien could move to follow, Vixx settled beside him, brightly declaring, "I'll play with you!"

Adrien blinked at her, then narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going to cheat."

"Maaaaaaaaybe."

Tikki zipped close, smiling. "I'll be the judge, and call out on Vixx if she cheats."

"Hey that's not fun!"

Adrien snorts, then turns his gaze back up, only to jerk when Plagg hovered in front of him. "Leave her be," the little cat warned, then slipped off to nap.

With Adrien distracted, Wayzz drifted up, settling on the arm of Marinette's chair, staring out at the looming Notre Dame across her home. For a few moments, he didn't breath a word, just soaking up the silence with her. When she was ready, she'll talk.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

"No," Wayzz reassured.

"Is it really that bad that Adrien found out?"

He hummed. "It's usually very risky for someone outside to discover us, but is it truly? With Adrien? I don't think so. Just understand that Guardian Felix doesn't know you or Adrien. He's... concerned. Even Naagaa had asked about our situation."

"Is it bad that I'm not a Guardian?" she asked.

"It's risky," the turtle admitted. "Someone unknown, untrained, unconsidered; there are many risks that come with those outside the customs. The few times that someone that wasn't a Guardian cared for a kwami, or more than just one; most wind up abusing the kwami's power in some way. The last was a man that had Nooroo, called himself Hawk Moth. He had appealed to Nooroo, tricked him into bonding with him. Nooroo exhausted himself trying to escape that man."

Wide eyed, Marinette asked, "How long ago was this?"

"Long before your time," Wayzz reassured. "It happens with us. We take our time to recover, then move forward."

Marinette leaned back, looking back to Notre Dame. "You guys never asked me to be your Guardian..."

"Do you want to be?"

"Um..." Wasn't she technically already one?

"There's more to Guardianship than just watching over us," Wayzz explained. "You take on our duties as well. We can do them on our own, but it's exhausting. As Guardian, you'd have our power, but it comes with our responsibilities as well." With a frown, Wayzz added, "It can be a thankless job. And there are drawbacks."

"...Like what?"

"Bonding to us, not only do you get our powers, you get traits of the animals we are. Some are worse than others. And in this time, this era, those traits would alienate you. A bond with me would be the worse."

She raised a brow to Wayzz. "You?" she echoed.

"I'm a turtle," Wayzz stated. "Turtles live long. I've had Guardians live to two hundred years, some more; they'll always live past family and friends. It's a very emotionally straining to be a turtle Guardian. And can be lonely outliving so many." Fiddling with her sleeve, Wayzz said, "That's why I never brought up being Guardian to you. That's why we never made it official. It's better for us to stay together, so a new Guardian needs to care for us all. But doing so costs a long life. And I can only bond with one person at a time. Even a god can tire of seeing his Guardians exhaust themselves from their burdens."

His antenna droops, his whole body slumping with him. "It was my idea to leave, my fault we left Guardian Fu, we withdrew from him. It was the birthday of his great, great, great granddaughter. One he could never meet, for he could never reveal himself and why he's been living for so long. Not with us, not when we could never leave his side, and he ours. It'll never stop hurting to see such a look in anyone's eyes."

Marinette reached out, rubbing Wayzz's head. Wayzz leaned into her touch, relaxing as he worked on his breathing. "This is enough," he reassured. "Guardians may not agree, but this is enough for me. And everyone else is just as content." He peered up at her, promising, "You don't need to be our Guardian to be here for us, and for us to be here for you."

Marinette smiled slightly, then brought the little turtle up to cuddle. Wayzz pressed against her cheek, leaning against her and resting.

After a few minutes, Nooroo fluttered, sensing that the mood was better now. With a small, gentle smile, the butterfly asked, "Are you ready to come back down?"

Marinette straightened, offering hte butterfly a smile. "I'm ready."

Juuno popped up, voicing, "Good, Vixx isn't cheating, but she's kicking Adrien's butt. He's trying to call foul."

"Ah," Marinette hummed, "guess I better go save him!"

With broad, relieved smiles, the kwamis lead Marinette downstairs to join the rest.


	40. Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives help from the kwamis.

For the next few days, Adrien was back on sitting duty.

Alya had pressed for a sleepover and Marinette had agreed since it's been a good while. And Adrien was happy to watch the kwamis for a few days. He had missed having them, so he was quite happy to play host for them again. Right now, he had a bit of a free day, and was taking advantage of it wandering around and eyeing all sorts of goods in the market. The kwamis peeked out occasionally, pointing to their interest or making a comment.

Nothing to really buy, just fun browsing for them.

Though Adrien did linger about, eyeing the roses fancily laid out on a stand.

Juuno wiggled out, blinking at the flowers, before turning to Adrien, eyes bright. "Thinking of a gift?" he asked, crest rising with his eager pleasure.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe," he mumbled. He would like to take their relationship a step higher, but was at a slight loss on how to really progress. Some things he recalls from animes were a bit... much for him.

Mindful he could pull them off if he wanted too, but he wasn't sure if he should go about that way.

Vixx eagerly popped out, her smile far too wide, and her eyes far too bright.

In her defense, she's been waiting for this for a long time.

"You know, if yo need help, you _can_ ask us."

He blinked down at her.

"We've all had Guardians whose had relationships, and families; we've loads of experience. Even Beea!"

"Gee, thanks Vixx," Beea called from inside a pocket. Then peeking out, the bee kwami bid, "I suppose we could. You _do_ already know about us."

"There," Vixx bid, "we got the bee's approval. Go somewhere quiet and we can lay it all out for you."

"Um," Adrien uttered.

"Beleive me Adrien," Juuno voiced, "we know a lot."

Tikki wiggled out, eyes shining. "We certainly do! We've seen many a successful couples!"

"Some more successful than others," Vixx bid.

"You count nearly starting a few wars successes?" Beea asked.

Vixx huffed, "For the last time Beea, _they were in love_."

"What?" Adrien asked.

Juuno sighed. "Vixx sparks the origin of Asian foxes in folklore, how foxes are master seducers. Like the kitsune and huli jing. Those were Vixx's Guardians, who were usually in love with nobles-"

"And those nobles loved them back!" Vixx quickly defended.

"It almost lead to a few wars," Juuno went on.

Adrien blinked in surprise, turning to the little fox. "You're the cause of the lore of kitsunes and huli jings?"

"Personally I still think it was an overreaction, but yes. Now! Go! We got plenty of advise to give!"

"It couldn't hurt," Wayzz added with a light smile.

Adrien agreed, slipping away for seclusion so the kwamis could drift about in peace. He was pretty curious on what advise they had to share.

* * *

The instant he was safe and alone, Juuno and Vixx practically raced out, shoving the other, eager to give their advise and knowledge first.

Beea rolled her eyes at them while Nooroo giggled as he fluttered behind her. Wayzz, Tikki, and Plagg floated out last, the little cat looking very unamused with this. With Juuno and Vixx occupied, Tikki floated up first, ready.

Adrien sat on a bench, attentive.

"My advice is being passionate and sure of yourself. Nothing gets love going better than mood and devotion." Tikki sighed fondly from where she sat on Adrien's knees, recalling a few of her previous Guardians and their successful romances. "I would suggest something fun and spontaneous, something you both enjoy!"

Nooroo voiced, "Remember to be considerate of you both. Not only does Marinette's happiness matters, but yours too. Love can be very fleeting. It can be powerful, but also very delicate. Be sure to have communication. And be yourself, don't be afraid to display who you are. If you're nervous, I'd suggest something quiet that you two can be at ease with."

"An activity you both enjoy will certainly be the best course of action," Beea voiced. "Nothing builds trust better than working together, and having good communication. And as Tikki said, be passionate and resolute with your interest."

Plagg plops down. "I'd suggest something in between those three."

Adrien blinked at him. "You got nothing?"

"Hm, I guess I agree with Vixx. Fight for what you want. Stand for your interest and happiness."

"But," Nooroo cuts in, "remember not to let your happiness ruin hers."

With a squawk, Juuno was shoved back and Vixx zipped up, eager. "As Plagg said, fight for your love. Especially if the feeling is mutual. Declare it to the whole world if you have too! I find screaming is the best way."

"Vixx," Beea sighed.

"I can back vocally expressing your love," Wayzz piped in. "Be sure not rush things. Go at a pace you both are comfortable with."

"And as Nooroo said," Juuno voiced, "display! Don't be afraid to show off, you are beautiful and magnificent. You have a right to show off, a right to impress. And nothing's more flattering than having someone show interest in you. So don't be afraid to show off traits you're proud of!"

"Ok!" Adrien bid, "Thanks! That helps in the long run, but, I still don't quite know what to do for our first date?" If Marinette said yes, though the kwamis seemed sure she would.

All the kwamis voiced their opinions.

"Something fun!"

"Something quiet and relaxing."

"Something you can do together, that'll increase teamwork and communication."

"Something that doesn't pressure."

"Something that'll show off your devotion!"

"Something that can display your positive traits!"

Plagg voiced, "Why not just offer to see Vixx's concert together?"

They all stared at the cat in surprise.

Vixx gasped loudly in surprise. "Plagg! That's like the best idea you've had in centuries!"

"Hey!"

"That is a good idea!" Adrien backed excitedly. Vixx's concert was just a few days away! And by the excited bubble of energy from the kwamis, they all agreed.

Adrien was going to ask Marinette to see Vixx's concert with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little tidbits:
> 
> When foxes find mates, they'll scream out to tell the world they found each other. Pretty all mate for life, there are very rare cases they will mate with different foxes, but it's rare.  
> Turtles are loud when they mate.  
> Ladybugs symbolize love, especially in Chinese folklore. In some tales, the number of spots they have show how long you have till meeting your love. I think in months.  
> When a peacock displays to a female, they're basically flexing and showing off their physical fitness.  
> Butterflies will die not long after they mate.


	41. Vixx's Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixx's show is tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew out the war kwamis!  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/153862124217/war-kwamis-from-marinette-and-the-seven-little

Marinette was quick to note the kwamis seemed extra giggly today. They would peer at her with suspiciously bright eyes, but never breathed a word to her about what they were so excited about.

She suspected it was Vixx's concert. Something that sounded she hasn't done in a good while, understandable to be excited for it. She happily boasted about how beautiful and grand it was, and insisted that they all needed the best snacks Marinette could prepare.

Something for everyone.

And all the kwamis eagerly told her what they wanted.

Honey oatmeal cookies for Beea.

A colorful fruit tart for Wayzz.

White chocolate macadamia nut cookies for Juuno.

Classic chocolate chips for Tikki.

Sugar cookies for Nooroo.

And his own big bowl of cheese bombs for Plagg.

A lot of work, but, Marinette didn't mind!

Kept her busy all day.

And she was pretty excited to see this show too.

She was even making herself a small batch of cheese filled breadsticks to enjoy.

And extra cookies for Adrien to grab as he wished, whatever he'd like.

She hadn't heard anything about Felix and the war kwamis coming to her home, and simply assumed they'd be seeing this show elsewhere.

Juuno reassured her that Vixx's concert was big enough that the war Guardian and gods could see it elsewhere.

Besides, he refused to have Cree hanging around.

"Knowing that crow, he'd try and dance with Vixx, maybe even try and steal the show." With grimace, Juuno huffed, "Then it'll end up a competition on who can outdance the other."

So, they won't be joining them tonight.

That was fine.

She was still excited, and content to simply have this night with Adrien and the kwamis.

...Speaking of Adrien, he seemed kinda off today?

She got the weirdest call this morning, asking if they could see Vixx's concert together.

Of course they could?

She couldn't grasp why he sounded so nervous.

What was there to be nervous about?

Unable to come up with a decent answer, she pushed those thoughts aside and simply focused on getting ready for this night and have everything cooked. All the while, ignoring the kwamis peeking at her before darting back into her room. She was just taking out some cookies when a knock sounded out.

"I GOT IT!" Vixx shouted, diving down and zipping through the door.

Marinette paused, peering after her with a squint. A familiar surprised voice called out, echoed by the fox's muffled giggle. Rolling her eyes at the kwami, she called out, "You can come in."

There was a shuffle, then Vixx darted into the house, wiggling excitedly. Behind her, the door opened slowly and Adrien peeked in. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned, setting the plate of cookies down on the stove top, then reached for the next ready batch and slipped those in.

"Those smell good," Adrien hummed, coming into the kitchen beside her, hands behind his back. His lips quirk up in amusement. "And you're covered in flour."

"I've been baking all day," she commented, "everyone had their own personal request, their own snack tonight. Well, except for Vixx." She turned to the giggly kwami. "You sure you don't want something?"

"Won't have time to eat," Vixx said with a small shrug. "After it."

"Well," Adrien started, "there's something else that can't wait..."

"Oh?" Marinette commented, turning away from Adrien just as he whipped out a small bouquet of roses to present to her.

Adrien's smile dropped.

Vixx twitched. She could not believe he missed.

Not deterred, Adrien pursued.

"What can't wait?" Marinette asked as she started to move the sheet of cookies aside, getting a fire going to melt butter for the bread.

"These," Adrien purred, coming up behind her and presenting the flowers in front her. Only one of the stems was too close to the flame, and caught on fire.

"Oh shit!" Adrien swore, jerking the flowers away, eyes wild with panic.

Before Marinette could move, Vixx darted up and bit over the aflame stem. She withdrew, chewing up the charred stem as little bits of smoke spilled past her lips. Adrien and Marinette stared at the little fox surprise. Clearing her throat, Marinette turned to Adrien, brow raised. "So, flowers?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah! Flowers. Special occasion," he offered them again, rubbing the back of his neck.

He could not believe that happened...

"Thank you!" she laughed, accepting them and moving to grab a near vase, her cheeks flushed a little pink.

Swallowing the charred stem, Vixx leaned on Adrien's shoulder, reassuring, "Don't worry, I've seen worse than that."

He chuckled weakly.

* * *

The small table she had on her terrace was overrun with plates of food and kwamis seated there with their respective requests. Near them, Adrien and Marinette got out another lounge chair and prepared it, ready to see Vixx's show side by side.

The star of the night sat on the railing, ears perked up and rolling about, her violet eyes locked on the stars above.

By the strike of midnight, she would start.

Juuno plopped down beside her, feathers rustling in his excitement, a piece of his cookie clasped in his paws. "Excited?" he asked.

"Exhilarated," she said, accepting the piece of cookie Juuno offered her. It's been a good long while since she's sung. She's been looking forward to this.

Looking back, Juuno told her, "Everyone's looking settled."

"And I think the war circle is close," she said.

"Naagaa will want to dance with Wayzz," Juuno deduced. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that pressed to come here. It has been a long time since the turtle and snake had shared a dance together.

She hummed in agreement, tail twitching excitedly. "I'll expect you up there?"

"Of course!" Juuno declared.

"Though first, make sure _everyone's_ dancing. I won't have you as a partner if not everyone is!"

Juuno rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll make sure they're dancing. Both those chicks need the right push."

"Don't plot so much that you'll loose focus," Beea scolded, as she drifted by.

Vixx gave her a wink. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I strongly disagree."

Juuno chuckled while Vixx stuck a tongue out at her. Then with an eager hop, she turned back to the city, ears perked straight and true.

Another hour, and the show will begin.

* * *

When Vixx floated off the railing, Adrien was quick to note the shift in the kwamis. They sat in tightly pressed pairs, peering up eagerly, little bodies dancing in place, looking ready to jump up in an instant.

Leaning over to Marinette, he asked, "What do you think is going on with them?"

She blinked, turning to the kwamis.

Plagg and Tikki were settled together.

As were Beea and Nooroo.

Juuno sat close with Wayzz, staring attentively to Vixx.

Wayzz was peering off the side, a slight smile on his lips.

She saw why in a few minutes when Naagaa slipped up. Giving the humans a small wave, she darted to Wayzz's side and settled beside him, accepting the bit of fruit he offered her.

Marinette shrugged, murmuring back, "Maybe it's a tradition of theirs?"

Both their gaze settled back on Vixx when the little fox moved. They watched her zip up till she was floating high above the balcony, looking down over all of Paris. Starting to shift into a fluid dance, Vixx started to sing. There were no words Adrien and Marinette knew, the two humans enchanted by the lovely tune sliding past Vixx's lips, echoing the fox's moves as she twirled and rose with her song.

With her eyes closed and a broad smile on her lips, the kwami appeared unaware of her awed audience watching her dance and sing her heart and soul out.

With a great spin, Vixx flung her arms out, her voice going an octave higher.

A shift came into the air, and in wonder, Adrien and Marinette watched as little lights started to float out from Paris' streets. Lights that flared in colors of blue, silver, and white. Lights that swayed with Vixx's song, that dipped and spun with the kwami as she moved. Some even partnered up, moving in sync with the other.

As the lights started to dance, the kwamis on Marinette's balcony shifted.

Tikki darted up to the sky, whole body wiggling in excitement. Plagg followed, slower, but his green eyes had a certain flare to them.

With an eager flutter of his wings, Nooroo rose up with Beea at his side, paws clasped together.

Naagaa and Wayzz followed them, their pace slow and relaxed, easy smiles on their lips.

"Where are they going?" Marinette wondered, her voice soft with awe.

Before Adrien could guess, Juuno answered. "To dance."

The two looked down to the peacock, who smiled up at them, tail quivering behind him, excited. "It's tradition for all viewers to dance and sway to Vixx's Serenade. Even more if there's a partner to dance with." His eyes flickered playful between them.

Giving a start, Marinette and Adrien sharply looked up to each other, cheeks going red.

"U-um," Adrien babbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would you like to dance?" Marientte shot out, her cheeks flushed red, but her eyes gleamed eagerly, a smile on her lips.

"I, I-d be-be hon-honored if you'd dance with m-me?" Adrien automatically stuttered back.

"I just asked you!" Marinette jabbed.

"I know I panicked!"

Juuno laughed, "Just go!"

Shaking head, grinning, Adrien got up and offered his hand. "Shall we?" he asked, a lot more smoothly this time, though his cheeks were still bright red.

Marinette accepted his hand, letting him pull her up and following him as he led her away from the lounge chairs, to a bigger space on the terrace. A little awkward at first, they leaned on each other, finding a comfortable pace with Vixx's voice.

Satisfied as he watched Marinette settle on Adrien's collar, a big, silly smile on them both; Juuno floated up, dodging around the sway couples of gods to join the star in the sky. She opened one violet eye at his approach, and with a reach of her paws, welcomed him to join her.

* * *

Down below, there was another viewer outside the war circle.

A honeyed eyed old man, holding his cane and watching the spirits dance and sway over Paris.

He knows very well that by the dawn, they'd fade, peaceful and content.

And if he looked hard enough, he could see the hostess of this show, a playful little fox dancing with her counterpart.

Two of seven that he's been searching for.

Two that were dancing above a bakery.


	42. A Proper Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend drops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANART  
> by zoe-oneesama  
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/155963703799/now-you-can-be-popular-together-sugar-companion

In the empty bakery, Marinette filled the air with a delightful hum as she worked, wiping down the counters and putting a lovely shine on them. It's been a few days since Vixx's Serenade, Adrien and her had a date planned, maybe even dating but it wasn't quite set yet. Evidently for the kwamis, they were sure that it was already set for them and had celebrated.

Celebrated hard that first day.

They gorged themselves on food, drunk hot chocolate and tea, laughed and hooted as they shared stories and snippets of previous Guardians, ones that hosted them all, and some back in the day when they had one respectively answering to them.

From what she and Adrien could catch from where they cuddled on her chaise, a movie playing on her laptop, most were embarrassing romantic tales that got a chuckle out of them.

Vixx had a Guardian who was so happy and surprised to find his mate at a gala he was attending, he screamed out right in the middle of it and drew everyone's attention. She was laughing so hard, she almost fell out of his pocket and revealed her presence to the whole room.

Juuno had a young chick who was trying to strut like a peacock, show off her beauty, and had strutted right into a wall. She was so mortified it took nearly a week of consoling from him to help her get back out there.

Wayzz had a boy that got so flustered, he instinctively hopped over the railing of a ship he was on and dunk down into the middle of a lake he was sailing over.

Beea had a young lord that got so nervous, his speech went faster and faster till he was practically buzzing in front of his crush.

Nooroo had a sweet girl that was extra nervous and jumpy, and one time her crush surprised her, and she turned to evade, and slammed herself right into a wall.

Tikki had an adorable boy who shoved his face into flowers when he got flustered; he always ruined any flowers he was trying to deliver.

And Plagg, he had a girl that would shove things off surfaces and flee the room if she got overwhelmed. The little kwami had such a hoot with her.

And the stories went on.

There was addiction to honey.

There was racing up trees.

Pulling cloaks over them and hiding in "shells".

It was quite amusing to hear how previous Guardians reacted when they got flustered.

So today, after all that fun the kwamis had, they were _all_ passed out on her loft bed.

And she enjoyed a peaceful morning.

Even got a good morning text from Adrien!

It was turning out to be a lovely day.

Marinette sighed, content and pleased.

Things were just going great.

She looked up when a bell chimed out, blinking to see an old man slip in.

"Good morning!" she greeted, straightening up, bright smile on her lips.

"Good morning," he returned with a kind smile.

"How can I help you today?" she asked as he drew near the display.

"I would like to make a purchase, for some very mischievous friends of mine. I'm think one of those sample cakes, that have a slice of everything."

"Ok, is this a delivery?" she asked, moving to guide him to the sample cakes.

"Oh no, they're all already here," he said.

Marinette stopped, brow raised as she turned to him.

"Already here?" she echoed.

He smiled. "I hope Vixx hasn't been too troublesome for you."

She blinked in surprise, eyes widening. "You..."

He nodded, smile growing. "I am Fu, the last Guardian of the Fortune Circle. And I see you have been playing host to my wards."

* * *

Marinette sat tensely across from Fu, twin steaming cups of tea between them. Fu was the only one sipping his tea, while Marinette fiddled with hers, tracing the bumps on her ceramic cup.

"I'm not going to take the kwamis away from you," Fu reassured.

Marinette sharply looked up, then back down. She brought the cup close, taking a small sip.

Pleased to see her relax a little, he continued, "I'm here to see my friends again, a final goodbye before I appear before what's left of my family. Try to appeal to be welcomed in, or have them help me find someplace to help me when the years really start catching up on me."

She looked up at him, alarmed.

He smiled gently, chuckling tiredly. "I'm a hundred and eighty six. Well past my time. At some point, you are ready. Days get long, and even when I was still bonded to Wayzz and others, your body feels heavy and things get exhausting. I am ready, though I probably still have a little time left." Time he'd like to spend with the last of his family if he could.

She licked her lips, uncomfortable. "Um, well, if they won't help..."

"Thank you my dear. But I'm sure they will. I've been watching over my family through out the years. They are kind people."

She squirmed in her seat. "Do, do I have to be Guardian now? Of them?"

He hummed, taking a sip of his tea. "No," he said. "To become a Guardian, it needs to be mutually accepted, between human and kwami, or in this case, kwamis. If you aren't Guardian yet, that means they aren't interested in making you one. To force a Guardianship is uncomfortable and stressful for both human and kwami. I will not pressure you to be one."

"I did meet another Guardian, he said that..."

Fu chuckled. "Guardians are becoming less and less necessary. It's a fact majority don't like to accept." After a moment of pause, he asked, "Do you know the original purpose of a Guardian?"

"Protect the kwamis and do their work?" she guessed, "Something like that?"

"Close," Fu confirmed with a smile. "The original purpose of Guardian is to help a kwami with it's responsibilities. Kwamis are gods that work more personally with humans that most other gods. Because of this, kwamis are more involved with humans, and can easily be spread thin, tricked, and overwhelmed. There are a few that have passed from overworking themselves, and from being taking advantage of by a human.

"A Guardian was made to help the kwami in handling and helping humans. It's a mutual agreement between a human and a kwami. Sharing the same purpose, a human and kwami become one powerful being together. The human will have the kwami's power, and as a price, has to act out the kwami's purpose. And that purpose varies, from being an adviser, a healer, a guide to the living and the dead, a builder, and a protector.

"This is the real true purpose of Guardians, helping a kwami with their purpose. Something that's less needed in these times, times where gods are less relied on, are now mere myths to most societies. The idea of protecting kwamis with Guardianship was adopted in recent centuries, when Guardians were bonding with more than kwami, and soon had seven little gods to watch over." His lips quirked up. "Seven different personalities, views, and purposes put together, it can be rather... hm, risky. Vixx has certainly caused the panic of a few Guardians, running away after nasty fights with another kwami. Especially in the first few centuries, where kwamis weren't use to sharing a single human with other kwamis."

"Why am I not surprised," Marinette muttered, earning a laugh from Fu. She asked, "So, this means that one day, Beea and Juuno will learn to share a mirror?"

"Maybe one day," Fu bid lightly.

"So, I don't _need_ to be a Guardian?" she asked.

"No. Kwamis have been able to manage without Guardians for a long time, though having a Guardian has been an improvement to them. And I can agree, being a Guardian is helpful when caring for multiple kwamis. Being bonded to a kwami can help you locate them if you're ever separated. And it will happen. Life is something that's hard to control. Bonded to a human helps a kwami feel more inclined to linger and stay with them. Being bonded brings a sense of completeness and accomplishment to those little gods."

She hummed, contemplative.

"But largely," Fu continued, "despite what majority of Guardians think, we are less needed. And kwamis are going to be fine without us since they're not as needed. If ever needed again, Guardians will return to help. But I see nothing wrong with you continuing to care and watch over them, especially if they are happy with you." Fu peered at her, eyes warm. "Vixx would definitely not have shared her serenade with you if she wasn't comfortable and happy here. That's something very personal to the little god."

Marinette smiled at that, cheeks a little pink, flattered and pleased.

Then drooped, squirming a little. "They did wind up discovered by another," she mentioned.

He hummed. "Not desirable. But it seems the gods still don't mind. So long as the discoverer is trustworthy, it is fine." Taking another sip, he added over the rim, "Guardians don't like to admit it, but sometimes it can't be helped. Kwamis get discovered. And those Guardians that do marry and start a family, it's hard to keep seven beings hidden at all times. Sometimes it just can't be helped. Sometimes it's ideal. That family can certainly help a Guardian in their duties of watching over kwamis. So, you not being a Guardian is no issue to me. The kwamis will have one when they deem it's time for one. Now a days, the fortune circle is certainly less inclined to have one. Especially Wayzz, he's had the least amount of Guardians, and doesn't enjoy alienating each one with the long life he brings."

"It does bother him," she backed.

Fu peered to her, eyes glinting. He nodded to her. "If a Guardian is needed, he'll have to get past that. And he will. But I do think he'll need a break from Guardians, and the regret he feels of drawing out their lives. In this time where kwamis aren't as needed, this is a good time to emotionally cope."

She nodded in agreement, then spared a glance to the bakery roof. "Do you want to see them now? They're probably up by now."

"I would. Thank you."

Nodding, Marinette got up and rushed up the stairs to her room. Popping in, she found that they were up and about like she predicted, though clumsy with sleep.

"Morning guys," she greeted.

Mumbles answered her.

"Will you guys come down? We have a guest that wants to see you," she requested.

They blinked at her, confused. "Adrien?" Nooroo asked.

Marinette shook her head.

Blinking, they exchanged looks, knowing suspicion passing over their eyes.

Wayzz floated up and ducked down into her apron pocket. The others soon followed, clamoring into the large pocket. All settled, Marinette escorted them down into a still thankfully empty bakery. Tapping her apron, seven heads peeked out, all eyes locking onto the sadly smiling old man waiting for them patiently.

A strangled sound bubbled out of Nooro, and the butterfly burst forth, ramming right into the old man.

With a weak, shaky laugh, Fu cupped the little butterfly, holding him close.

Juuno, Vixx, and Tikki quickly followed, pressing up against the old man, bodies quivering. Beea and Plagg followed, slower and flustered.

Wayzz lingered behind, shrinking a little in the pocket. He gave a slight start at a light touch on his back, and looked up to see Marinette giving him a slight, encouraging smile. Floating up shyly, the turtle met Fu's gaze. With a quiver, he charged, pressing against his old Guardian like all others.

Marinette went to the front of the store and flipped the open sign closed, and tugged the blinds down for privacy.

With parents away for shopping and the bakery otherwise kept to herself, she left the Guardian and the kwamis alone in peace, going upstairs. Tugging out her cell, she texted Adrien about the Guardian's visit.

_'Do I need to come over?'_

She smiled, breathing in a shaky breath. _'No,'_ she reassured. _'But bring a movie later today, I'll get some treats ready.'_

Kwamis were going to need some when Fu departed.

He didn't intend to come back for them.

And they were going to continue to stay with her.

At least they were getting a proper goodbye this time.

Adrien came in a bit later, dodging the bakery entrance's way and came in movie in hand. He helped Marinette gather treats and food, laying it out over the table. Getting the movie going, they snuggled up and waited.

After a while, the first kwami floated up into the living area.

Plagg zipped to her and snuggled up in the crook of her neck, small purrs coming off of him as he pressed against her.

Vixx sped in after him, her smile small and watery. She settled in the crook of Adrien's shoulder, letting her tail hang over his shoulder and not staring at anything.

Beea followed, struggling to even her breathing as sniffles came out of her. Adrien offered his hand and Beea quickly settled there, taking comfort in being held.

Tikki drifted behind her, eyes watery. She settled in between Adrien and Marinette, smearing her face over their shoulders.

Juuno followed her, wiping glistening tears away. He settled in Marinette's lap, letting her run her fingers over his crest.

Wayzz and Nooroo came last, Nooroo clutching the turtle as they slowly floated in. Like Tikki, they settled between the humans, pressing against them. Looking up at the two, Wayzz murmured, "He left content."

A silent _he'll be well missed_ , echoed off of them all.

Adrien and Marinette offered them no verbal comfort, unsure exactly what to say to them.

But they were there for silent support.

The gods seemed content enough with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Thank you everyone for giving this fic a read! For sticking with it! This idea has been a lot of fun and I glad I gave it a go.
> 
> Juuno, Vixx, and Beea each will have one last fic each appearance before I use Duusu and Trixx hence forth (and bee kwami's real name whenever that's revealed).  
> Juuno will appear in Rise of Mariposa.  
> Vixx will be in an upcoming fic called Lucky Fox.  
> Beea in an upcoming fic called Jaune, Rouge, et Bleu.
> 
> My next fic should be either LF or JReB. I don't know when they will come, or if for sure they'll be the next chapter fic I post up; right now what I intend is either of these two.  
> Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to see you guys in future fics!


End file.
